Be My Sweet Darling
by schoenerFraulein
Summary: She always be my sweet darling. No one else, but her. Sweden x femFinland story.
1. Chapter 1

**Be My Sweet Darling**

APH ©Hidekaz Himaruya

Sweden x fem!Finland

Warning: rape, age-bending, AU, maybe OOC, genderbent. Don't like don't read. Editan dari fic di akun lama (tebak saja sendiri siapa saya).

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Berwald hanya menatap Tiina yang sudah tinggal bersamanya sejak lama dan berpikir betapa sialnya ia karena mencintai gadis itu. Belakangan pria Estonia yang bernama Eduard von Bock tersebut datang ke rumah yang mereka berdua tempati hanya untuk menemui Tiina seorang. Mulanya Berwald tidak merasakan tanda-tanda bahaya di antara mereka berdua, tetapi lama kelamaan ia merasakan bahwa Eduard berusaha melakukan pendekatan kepada Tiina dan berusaha menyingkirkannya demi mendapatkan Tiina. Hal itu membuat Berwald merasa tersaingi atau lebih tepatnya ia cemburu pada Eduard karena Tiina jauh merasa lebih bebas berbicara banyak hal pada Eduard dibandingkan dengan Berwald sendiri. Kecemburuan itulah yang menyebabkan Berwald tidak bisa menggunakan pikirannya dengan baik.<p>

Sejak kedatangan Eduard, hubungan mereka semakin dekat terlepas fakta bahwa mereka adalah sahabat baik satu sama lainnya.

Ia cemburu, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak menyadarinya dan terus menyangkalinya.

"Ber! Tunggu dulu, Ber! Jangan kabur dulu, jawab pertanyaanku dulu. Jangan membuatku merasa bingung seperti ini!" Tiina berteriak dan mencengkeram tangan Berwald, matanya menatap mata Berwald dengan tatapan menyesal seolah-olah ialah yang bersalah dalam pertengkaran yang terjadi belakangan ini. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang telah dilakukannya selama ini sehingga Berwald marah padanya.

Terutama sejak Eduard sering datang kerumahnya untuk bermain dengan Tiina.

Berwald menepis tangan Tiina yang mengenggam tangannya dengan kasar sehingga gadis Finlandia tersebut bergidik ngeri.

Ia sendiri tahu bahwa perbuatannya kini menakuti Tiina tetapi ia sudah tidak mau tahu lagi mengenai Tiina.

Lebih tepatnya ia merasa takut.

Takut? Mungkin saja ia merasa takut. Ia sendiri sudah mencintai Tiina sejak Tiina berusia tiga belas tahun. Dan ada banyak peluang untuk memiliki Tiina sebagai istrinya, bukan sebagai anak. Tetapi mengapa pada akhirnya Tiina semakin dekat pada Eduard dibandingkan dengan dirinya? Apa yang kurang padanya sehingga Tiina tidak mencintainya?

"Be—ber? Kenapa berbuat seperti itu? Aku salah apa padamu?" tanya Tiina setengah ketakutan dan bersembunyi di sofa terdekat. Gadis berambut pirang sebahu ini memang polos dan terang-terangan. Oleh karena itulah, tanpa sadar ia mengucapkan kata-kata yang bisa membuat Berwald marah besar.

Seperti saat ini, tetapi Tiina sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan bersama Eduard?" tanya pria itu dengan nada tajam, setajam tatapannya dan menghampiri Tiina yang bersembunyi di sofa lalu mencengkram kedua bahu gadis itu dengan keras. Seumur-umur ia belum pernah semarah ini tetapi sikap polos Tiina memicu kemarahannya lebih dalam. "Jawab aku sekarang!"

Tiina bergidik ngeri, pria yang merupakan ayah angkatnya ini benar-benar menakutkan hingga rasanya bagaikan tertusuk-tusuk. Dalam keadaan biasa, Berwald memang menakutkan tetapi tidak pernah seperti sekarang ini. Ia memandang wajah Berwald seperti ingin menangis saja di tempat itu tetapi sama sekali tidak dilakukannya.

Baginya Berwald yang seperti ini bagaikan singa marah yang siap memangsa hasil buruannya. Pria itu marah karena hubungannya dengan Eduard.

"Ber bicara apa?" Tiina bertanya ulang untuk memastikan telinganya tidak salah dengar. "Aku dan Eduard hanya teman saja, Ber tidak usah kuatir akan hal itu."

"Teman? Kalian seperti sepasang kekasih saja," sindirnya tajam. "Apa yang dia lakukan kepadamu?"

Mata violet Tiina menatap Berwald dengan tatapan sendu, ia merasa terluka akan perlakuan Berwald yang belakangan kejam terhadapnya. Ia mencintai pria di depannya ini dan rasa sakitnya jauh lebih terasa dibandingkan ketika Eduard menjauhinya dulu karena takut dengan tatapan maut Berwald.

"Apa Ber tidak bisa mempercayaiku sedikitpun? Menurut Ber aku tidak bisa dipercaya, begitu? Apa karena aku adalah anak kecil bagimu, _mo_i?" Sekali lagi Tiina bertanya untuk memastikan kebenaran yang ada. "Mengapa Ber seperti itu padaku?"

Sayang, bukan jawaban yang ada melainkan Berwald meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan Tiina dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang Tiina sama sekali tidak Tiina ketahui apapun jawabannya.

_Shit_! Sebaiknya ia pergi saja sebelum semuanya bertambah runyam. Anak angkatnya ini membuatnya seperti pria tidak waras dari hari ke hari. Dengan perasaan kesal ia akhirnya meninggalkan Tiina di tempat itu. Lebih baik seperti ini daripada akhirnya ia sendiri yang bermasalah.

Ia berjalan ke kamarnya sendiri dan melihat sebuah undangan dari rekan kerjanya yang berasal dari Rusia. Tertulis di undangannya bahwa nanti malam ada pesta di sebuah klub malam kenamaan di pusat kota Stockholm.

Ide yang sangat bagus, pikir Berwald demikian. Siapa tahu dengan begini ia bisa meredam kemarahannya terhadap Tiina.

Terutama pada pria Estonia kurang ajar tersebut. Lihat saja nanti apa yang akan diperbuatnya.

* * *

><p>"<em>Privjet<em>, Mr. Oxenstierna. Aku senang akhirnya kau datang ke tempat ini, _da_," sapa Ivan Braginski dengan nada ramah. "Kukira kau tidak akan mau datang ke tempat ini lagi."

Berwald yang saat itu mengenakan kemeja putih hanya terbelalak melihat pemandangan di sekitarnya. Banyak gadis-gadis muda berpenampilan minim ditambah para pria yang berpakaian kumal yang hampir semuanya sudah terkontaminasi dengan alkohol. Mulanya ia mengira jika hanya bekas jajahan Ivan saja yang datang, tetapi rasanya tidak.

Sialnya, kini ia terjebak di sini.

"Tempat apa ini?" Berwald bertanya dengan nada penuh kecurigaan. "Ini—?"

Belum selesai Berwald menyelesaikan seluruh kata-katanya, ia sudah disambut dengan lemparan botol vodka.

"Hahahaha! Ayo tambah lagi!" Pemuda Latvia yang lebih muda sedikit dari Tiina berseru kencang. Pemuda itulah yang tadi melemparkan botol vodka ke arah Berwald. Berwald balas menatap mata pemuda itu dengan tatapan tajam tetapi justru Berwald sendiri yang dilempar botol vodka kosong untuk kedua kalinya. "Tatapanmu seperti setan, HAHAHAHA!"

"Kerja bagus, Raivis—adikku sayang," ujar seorang pemuda lainnya yang sama-sama mabuk sepertinya. "Siapa dia?"

"Biarkan saja, kesesese. Lebih baik teruskan minum-minum saja," lanjut pemuda albino yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Bukankah begitu, Ludwig?"

_Damn_! Tempat macam apa ini. Kumpulan orang liar semua. Pemabuk pula. Lebih baik ia pulang sekarang juga. Ya Tuhan, sebaiknya ia kabur dari tempat ini.

"Mana Miss Vainamoinen?" Ivan bertanya pelan. "Dia sedang tidurkah, _da_?"

Berwald menggeram, seketika ia langsung ingat lagi terhadap kemarahannya. "Tidak tahu," jawabnya ketus.

"_Da_? Aku menyinggungmu?" Pria Rusia itu balik bertanya. "Sebaiknya minum sedikit vodka, dijamin menyegarkan pikiranmu."

"_Nej_."

"Ayolah, da!" ujarnya setengah merajuk pada Berwald dan mengeluarkan aura mengintimidasinya seperti biasa.

Berwald diam sejenak mendengarnya. Seumur-umur ia tidak suka minum alkohol, mencium baunya saja ia sudah tidak suka seperti saat ini. Menyesal ia datang, lebih baik ia pulang saja dan menemani Tiina di rumah. Gadis itu pasti sedang sedih karena perlakuannya.

Tunggu, mengapa ia jadi memikirkan Tiina. Bukankah ia sedang marah padanya dan bersumpah untuk tidak berbicara padanya untuk sementara ini.

"Hahahahaha... Aku akan mendapatkan Tiina Vainamoinen untuk diriku sendiri dan menyingkirkan pemuda seram itu dari kehidupannya. Pria itu membuatku ingin muntah setengah mati!" seru Eduard dengan lantangnya. "Setelah aku mendapatkan Tiina, aku bisa membalas dendamku yang kumiliki padanya!"

Berwald terbelalak, suara itu seperti pernah di kenalnya. Dan suara itulah yang kembali memicu kemarahannya tadi siang. Darahnya serasa mendidih mendengar suara Eduard. Ingin rasanya Berwald membunuh orang itu diam-diam tanpa diketahui orang lain. Marah melihatnya, tanpa menunggu perintah Ivan, Berwald langsung memesan satu botol vodka. Eduard di depannya ini sungguh-sungguh berbeda dari apa yang dikenal olehnya—terutama jika berhadapan dengan Tiina.

"Akhirnya kau memesannya juga, _da_?."

Peduli setan, siapa yang peduli kalau ia mabuk. Muak akan semuanya dan juga seluruhnya. Benar-benar menjijikan. Otaknya sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Kehilangan fungsinya akibat kekecewaan yang mendalam.

Satu botol kecil di tiga puluh menit pertama. Satu botol ukuran sedang di satu jam setelahnya.

Lama kelamaan, berubah menjadi beberapa botol ukuran besar.

"Kau terlihat mabuk, _da_?"

Berwald tidak mendengar perkataan Ivan sedikitpun dan terus minum padahal wajahnya sudah terlihat merah padam karena mabuk berat. Mabuk yang disebabkan karena ulah orang yang dibencinya dan juga karena terlalu mencintai seseorang hingga ia merasa berhak atas dirinya. Seandainya gadis itu tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan di sini?

Terpikir olehnya untuk mendapatkan Tiina dengan cara yang tidak akan dilupakannya, terutama oleh gadis itu untuk selamanya.

* * *

><p>"<em>Moi<em>, mengapa Ber sekarang berubah?" Tiina bertanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil berbaring di tempat tidurnya. "Apa Ber sudah tidak menyukaiku lagi?"

Kukkanuma, sang anjing putih peliharaan Tiina membalas pertanyaan Tiina dengan wajah sedih. "Woof.. Woof!"

Tiina tersenyum sedih dan memeluk Kukkanuma dengan erat, air mata menetes di wajahnya. Teringat dimana ketika ia masih kanak-kanak dan polos dan Berwald yang protektif terhadap dirinya. Kenangan itulah yang membuat Tiina meneteskan air mata karena kini orang yang dicintainya sudah berubah jauh dari apa yang bisa ia bayangkan selama ini.

.

.

.

Berwald pulang dalam keadaan mabuk yang amat sangat. Kepalanya seperti ditimpa oleh balok seberat satu ton. Beruntung ia bisa pulang ke rumah dengan keadaan selamat tanpa menabrak benda-benda di sekitarnya. Pelan ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati Tiina tertidur di ranjangnya.

Begitu manis dan polos, pikirnya. Ia ingin memiliki gadis itu untuk semalam. Mencicipinya sedikit demi sedikit tanpa ada yang terlewat.

Perlahan ia mendekat ke arah Tiina dan membelai rambutnya lembut. Tubuhnya mulai menyusup ke dalam selimut bersama-sama dengan Tiina, melepaskan _lingerie_ yang dikenakan Tiina perlahan-lahan hingga ke bawah lalu melemparkan benda pengganggu itu ke sembarang tempat. Berwald melihat ke bagian intim Tiina dan mendapati bahwa gadis itu tidak mengenakan celana dalam yang memperlihatkan kepolosan Tiina yang masih belum tersentuh orang lain. Pemandangan yang indah bagi Berwald karena dalam keadaan seperti ini ia bisa mengambil keuntungan darinya.

"Tiina—kau cantik," racaunya pelan dan menyentuh bagian tersebut. "Dalam keadaan seperti ini. Menggairahkan."

Tiina menggeliat pelan ketika Berwald menyentuhnya. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang asing di daerahnya sendiri. Ada tangan yang menyentuhnya dan rasanya teramat sangat dingin.

Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan mendapati Berwald ada di sebelah tempat tidurnya dengan keadaan telanjang dada.

"Be—Ber!" seru Tiina dengan nada terkejut. "Apa yang Ber lakukan di sini?"

Berwald mendekatkan tubuhnya sejajar dengan tubuh Tiina dan menatap gadis itu dalam-dalam, dorongan nafsu yang menghentak-hentak di dalam dirinya membuat ia mencium gadis itu tepat di bibirnya.

"A—apa yang Ber lakukan terhadapku?" Tiina terkejut akan ciuman Berwald secara tiba-tiba, mengingat ini adalah ciuman pertamanya. "Ber mabuk?"

Pria itu bergeming dan tidak mendengarkan Tiina sedikitpun sementara Tiina memekik karena dirinya telanjang bulat tanpa mengenakan apa-apa. Ia tidak peduli apa akibatnya yang Tiina rasakan, jika ia tidak bisa mendapatkan Tiina secara baik-baik maka ia akan bertindak sendiri. Setelah itu, Berwald menjatuhkan Tiina ke tempat tidur dan mencengkeram tangannya keras-keras tanpa ampun.

"Apa maumu, Ber! Kumohon hentikan itu!" Tiina memekik tertahan. "Hentikan! Jangan perkosa aku!"

"Kau kira gara-gara siapa aku menjadi seperti ini!" bentaknya tajam sambil melepaskan seluruh celananya hingga mereka berdua telanjang. "Jawab aku sekarang!"

Tiina menangis, ia sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka bahwa pria yang dicintainya tega berbuat seperti ini terhadapnya. "Sa—sakit, Ber—hentikan, kumohon. Jika ada yang mengganjal di hati, ku—kumohon katakanlah padaku. Aku akan memahami."

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Tiina, Berwald menekan tangan Tiina di atas kepala dan menciumi leher Tiina sedikit demi sedikit hingga mengeluarkan darah segar serta bekas gigitan di beberapa area di sekitar lehernya. Tidak puas dengan bagian itu, akhirnya Berwald merambah ke bagian payudaranya dan menghisapnya seperti lolipop juga memainkannya seolah-olah dada Tiina adalah mainan semata.

Ia merasa dilecehkan—merasa ternodai dan tidak dihargai bagaimana yang seharusnya.

Bagi hati Berwald itu sama sekali tidak berlaku. Ia harus melakukannya atau ia kehilangan Tiina untuk selamanya. Selama ini, ia sudah menahan rasa sakitnya akibat harus menahan kecemburuannya dan inilah saat untuk melepasakan semua kemarahan terpendamnya yang ia alami. Tak peduli apakah dirinya dalam keadaan sadar maupun mabuk. Walaupun itu akan melukai hati Tiina, ia sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Kau mau tahu, mengapa aku melakukan ini," bisik Berwald di telinga Tiina dengan sedikit desahan,"—aku mencintaimu, amat sangat. Tapi kau sama sekali tidak mencintaiku sedikitpun. Kau—"

Pengakuan Berwald membuat jantung Tiina berdebar-debar. Berwald mencintainya dan ini bukan mimpi semata—Ya Tuhan, inikah mimpi?

Tunggu—ia tidak bisa seperti ini. Berwald mabuk dan tentu saja apapun yang dikatakannya setelah sadar nanti tidak akan ingat. Ia tidak boleh berdiam diri dan harus segera kabur dari sini—sebelum Berwald merampas miliknya yang berharga. Apapun yang dikatakan Berwald tidak akan mengurangi rasa takut yang dirasakannya.

"Tidak! Jangan mencintaiku!" Tiina memekik. "Kumohon!"

Kata-kata Tiina menyakiti hati Berwald yang paling dalam. Rasa amarahnya kembali memuncak dan upaya terakhir ia menghunjamkan miliknya ke dalam milik Tiina dengan paksa. Gadis Finlandia mendesah kencang—membuat Berwald semakin tertantang untuk memasuki milik Tiina yang masih sempit tersebut.

Mata Tiina nanar, Berwald merenggutnya secara paksa. Ia kesakitan dan terkoyak-koyak, merasa malu dan kotor tetapi juga sensasi yang menyenangkan dan obat candu yang sangat kuat yang pada akhirnya Tiina menyerah di hadapan Berwald.

Sama sekali menyerah terhadapnya.

"Jangan lepaskan—aku mohon," Berwald mendesah keras dan memeluk Tiina erat. "Tahan sedikit lagi—belum selesai sama sekali!"

Tiina sudah tidak bisa mendengarkan apapun lagi dan pada akhirnya ia jatuh pingsan di tempat tidur dengan keadaan terluka baik secara fisik maupun batin.

Begitu juga dengan Berwald yang pada akhirnya terjatuh di tempat tidurnya sendiri bersamaan dengan klimaksnya serta pengaruh alkohol yang mulai berkurang sedikit demi sedikit.

Ia tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi keesokan harinya.

—00—

Berwald terbangun dari tempat tidurnya dengan kepala yang amat berat. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya dan kini ia sudah berada di kamarnya. Semalaman ia mabuk berat di sebuah klub malam tetapi bagaimana mungkin ia sekarang sudah sampai di rumahnya dengan selamat bahkan dalam keadaan tertidur. Pengaruh alkohol yang berada di kepalanya sudah hilang begitu saja dan yang tersisa hanyalah rasa sakit di tubuhnya.

Terasa aneh karena tubuhnya berkeringat serta merasakan ada sesuatu yang basah dari dalam miliknya sendiri.

_Aku berada di mana? Semalam aku masih di tempat Ivan dan sempat minum-minum di rumahnya, gara-gara pria Estonia sialan itu. Tapi mengapa aku sudah sampai di rumah dan dalam keadaan telanjang seperti ini. Pasti ada sesuatu yang telah kulakukan. Semoga saja aku tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. _

Pemikiran Berwald ada benarnya juga karena sekejap ia melihat Tiina terbaring di sebelah tempat tidurnya dalam keadaan telanjang dan beberapa bercak darah di bagian tubuh Tiina dan juga di bagian kewanitaannya. Pelan Berwald memeriksa keadaan Tiina sedikit demi sedikit untuk memastikan Tiina tidak apa-apa.

Ya Tuhan, apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Tiina-nya?

Hatinya terluka melihat Tiina dalam keadaan seperti ini. Berwald merasa yakin jika ini semua akibat dari perbuatannya yang tidak terkontrol. Samar-samar ia merasakan tubuh Tiina walau dipengaruhi oleh alkohol yang menguasainya. Seandainya ia tidak cemburu seperti ini, semuanya tidak akan menjadi begini.

_Dasar bodoh, ini hasil perbuatanmu semalam._

Bagaimana ia harus menebusnya? Apa yang harus ia katakan kepada Tiina mengenai hal ini? Kabur—itu jelas tidak mungkin. Jika terjadi apa-apa pada Tiina, maka ia harus bertanggung jawab apapun yang terjadi. Apalagi tindakannya sudah termasuk ke dalam perkosaan terhadap gadis di bawah umur.

Tiina menangis seharian penuh begitu terbangun dari tempat tidurnya. Merasa terluka dengan perlakuan Berwald yang seperti itu. Sakit, terluka, hancur dan ternoda—itulah yang dirasakan Tiina saat ini. Merenung mengapa ia harus mengalami hal semacam ini. Perbuatan Berwald yang kejam terhadap dirinya sama sekali sudah tidak termaafkan untuk kedua kalinya.

"Tiina."

Tiina menoleh dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut dan menatap Berwald dengan tatapan penuh ketakutan. Berwald berada di depannya dan membenamkan kepalanya sendiri dengan penuh beban pikiran mendalam.

"Be—Berwald," ucapnya lirih, menguatkan diri agar ia jangan sampai menangis di hadapan Berwald. Mencoba mengeluarkan kata-katanya dengan nada tertahan agar tangisannya tidak pecah sama sekali. Ia masih trauma akan perbuatan Berwald semalam.

Berwald mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Tiina tajam. "Jangan salahkan aku atas kejadian tadi malam, Tiina."

Tiina terhenyak dan terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan ada rasa penyesalan yang dirasakan Berwald terhadapnya. Dengan penuh emosi, Tiina keluar kamar dan membanting pintunya.

Meninggalkan Berwald sendirian tanpa Tiina tahu betapa pria itu menyesalinya teramat dalam.

.

.

.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Berwald keluar dari kamarnya dan mencari dimanakah gerangan Tiina sekarang. Ia berniat untuk menengok keadaan Tiina dan berharap agar Tiina tidak trauma karena perbuatannya. Nada bicaranya tadi saja sudah cukup membuatnya trauma, ditambah perbuatannya semalam.

_Semoga saja, dia benar-benar tidak marah akan perbuatanku semalam._

Berwald membuka pintu kamar Tiina dan mendapati ruangan itu sudah kosong dan tidak ada siapapun di sana. Hanya secarik surat di tempat tidur Tiina.

_Ber, aku tidak tahu harus darimana._

Perasaan Berwald benar-benar tidak enak melihat awalan dari surat tersebut tetapi Berwald tetap mengenyahkan hal tersebut dan membaca surat tersebut perlahan-lahan. Ada firasat buruk yang menghinggapi hatinya. Siapa tahu saja Tiina tidak—

_Sebelumnya aku akan minta maaf padamu karena aku sering menyusahkanmu dengan ketololanmu. Aku mengerti kau sebenarnya membenciku karena aku selalu ketakutan bila berhadapan denganmu. Aku memang anak yang tidak berguna dan menyedihkan—sekaligus tidak tahu diri._

Berwald membaca surat itu dengan seksama—kata demi kata dan dalam hati ia marah kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia sudah merusak kebahagiannya, gagal sebagai ayah dan gagal juga memiliki gadis itu. Tiina tidak pernah menyusahkannya sedikitpun dan mengapa Tiina harus berpikiran seperti itu?

Ia melanjutkan membaca surat itu dan hati Berwald seperti dihantam batu godam ketika membaca bagian terakhir dari surat itu.

_Barangkali kau lebih senang bila aku tidak pernah berada di sisimu. Lebih baik aku meninggalkan rumahmu dan aku akan menjalani kehidupan yang baru tanpamu. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, aku akan mengatakan sesuatu padamu._

_Aku mencintaimu, Berwald pappa. Lebih dari siapapun juga._

_PS: Eduard itu hanya temanku dan aku tidak pernah berpacaran dengan Eduard._

_Tiina_

Berwald membaca surat itu berkali-kali, berharap itu hanyalah keisengan dari Matthias semata. Mengecek tulisannya apakah benar tulisan Tiina atau bukan. Berapa kalipun Berwald membacanya—tetap saja itu benar-benar tulisan Tiina karena Berwald tahu betul Tiina seperti apa, makanan kesukaannya dan sebagainya. Bahkan ia tahu betul ukuran pakaiannya.

"Dasar bodoh, ini semua salahku!" raungnya dan meremas-remas surat itu hingga berantakan lalu melemparnya ke luar rumah. Peduli setan jika kertas itu mengenai kepala tetangganya. Yang pria itu inginkan adalah pengakuan cinta Tiina terhadapnya, Tiina yang seperti biasanya dan senyuman gadis itu yang meneduhkan. Kepolosan Tiina membuat Berwald mencintainya dari hari ke hari.

Hari itu Berwald merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>AN Ini editan fic dari akun lama saya. Fic yang udah jadul banget dan logikanya rada-rada gaje –w— oleh karena itulah saya buat ulang fic ini. Tebak saja akun lama saya apaan. Pasti kalau ngikutin semua fic saya yang ini tahu kok siapa aku?

Entah kenapa berasa nggak sreg aja jadi pengen editin semuanya.

Need concrit no flames. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Be My Sweet Darling**

APH ©Hidekaz Himaruya

Sweden x fem!Finland

Warning: rape, age-bending, AU, maybe OOC, genderbent. Don't like don't read. Editan dari fic di akun lama (tebak saja sendiri siapa saya).

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu lebih, Tiina tidak kembali ke rumahnya. Biasanya semarah apapun Tiina, ia pasti kembali ke sisi Berwald. Kembali sebagai seorang anak yang bermanja-manja kepada ayahnya.

Tetapi sayang sekali bagi Berwald karena Tiina sudah benar-benar meninggalkannya tanpa jejak. Sangat terasa karena dulu ketika Tiina ada, selalu ada canda dan tawa dari gadis itu. Tawa yang selalu membuat hati Berwald berdesir kencang dan membuatnya terpana. Tetapi sayang hal itu sudah tidak ada lagi.

Akibat dari ulahnya sendiri yang keterlaluan. Melukai apa yang jadi milik berharga Tiina. Ia sama sekali tidak menikmati malam itu dalam keadaan sadar.

Jijik terhadap dirinya sendiri. Sama sekali tidak menyukai lepas kontrolnya. Menyesal dan malu semua bercampur jadi satu. Semua ini gara-gara alkohol yang diminumnya. Persetan dengan alkohol. Membuatnya muak. Resikonya adalah ia harus kehilangan Tiina untuk selamanya dan kemungkinan terburuk yang mungkin ia akan alami adalah, ia tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu Tiina untuk selamanya dan Tiina akan terus menaruh sakit hati terhadapnya.

Mungkin ia tidak apa-apa tetapi Tiina-lah yang terasa dampaknya. Gadis itu terluka dari berbagai aspek. Ia mengkhianati kepercayaan Tiina dan almarhum orang tua Tiina. Apa yang akan orang tuanya dan orang tua Tiina katakan jika mereka tahu Berwald telah memperkosa gadis muda polos seperti Tiina. Bagaimana mungkin ia tega merusak gadis seperti Tiina, untuk melukainya saja Berwald berpikir dua atau tiga kali.

"Om! Mana Tiina?" tanya Eduard dengan nada yang kurang sopan, begitu menurut Berwald karena mendengar nada bicara Eduard sekarang rasanya Berwald ingin melempar Eduard ke kali terdekat. "Kok sudah lama dia tidak kelihatan sama sekali batang hidungnya?"

_Nah, ini dia biang masalah dari semua masalah yang ada di rumahnya. __Lebih baik aku membunuhnya sekarang sebelum kemarahanku semakin memuncak. Sial, mengapa pria ini harus datang dan mengacaukan segalanya yang ada. Tidak bisakah ia jangan datang terlebih dahulu sebelum aku selesai berpikir._

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Berwald dingin tanpa ekspresi. "Dia pergi dari rumah."

Alis Eduard berkedut sekaligus menunjukkan suatu keterkejutan yang amat dalam,bagaimana mungkin seorang ayah (angkat) bisa dengan cueknya mendapati fakta bahwa anak angkatnya pergi ke suatu tempat tanpa kabar. "Pergi? Kemana dia?" tanyanya dengan nada curiga. "Jangan-jangan Om melakukan sesuatu padanya?"

Berwald mendengus pelan, sepertinya tiada hari bagi Eduard untuk tidak mencurigai orang lain. Sebenarnya kecurigaan Eduard sangatlah beralasan, karena ia mengkhawatirkan Tiina tentu saja. Tetapi Berwald tidak bisa mengurangi rasa cemburunya akan hal itu. Wajar jika Eduard kuatir pada Tiina secara Tiina adalah temannya dan ia hanya terlalu cemburu kepada Eduard akan perhatian yang dicurahkan gadis itu terhadapnya. Dengan perasaan kesal, Berwald memberikan tatapan maut semaut mungkin pada Eduard.

"Jangan pernah datang ke tempat ini," ancamnya dingin. Eduard langsung ketakutan dan lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan rumah Berwald seperti cacing kepanasan.

_Jangan-jangan kau yang menyembunyikan Tiina. Lihat saja nanti, Eduard—nyawamu tidak akan selamat. Akan kupastikan mengenai hal itu, tentu saja._

—00—

Kepergian Tiina yang secara tiba-tiba juga mempengaruhi kondisi Berwald. Berwald yang biasanya hanya memberikan tatapan mengerikan yang sukses menakuti orang banyak, kini sudah merujuk ke suatu keagresifan yakni melempar benda yang ada di sekitarnya setiap ada orang yang ingin mengoreknya atau membebaninya dengan suruhan-suruhan tidak jelas.

Bahkan orang yang biasanya menganggu Berwald, Matthias Densen, tidak berani menganggunya lagi apalagi sampai bertutur kata dengan Berwald. Baginya, lebih baik ia bersembunyi untuk sementara waktu sebelum nyawanya melayang.

"Hej, Beary!" sapa Matthias dengan senyuman jahil. "Kukira kau sedang tidak ada hiburan berarti, _ja_? Mau kukenalkan dengan gadis-gadis cantik di Jerman?"

PLAK! Tamparan melayang ke sang kambing Denmark itu ditambah dengan tatapan tajam ala Berwald. "Jangan coba-coba bicara tentang hal itu," ancamnya dengan mata berkilat-kilat. "Sekali lagi, akan kupastikan nyawamu tidak tertolong."

Matthias memandang Berwald dengan tatapan aneh. Mengapa tiba-tiba Berwald menjadi banyak bicara seperti ini? Lucu sekali, mengingat Berwald adalah pria pelit bicara. Pasti ada sesuatu dan Matthias akan berusaha mengorek apa rahasia Berwald sesungguhnya. Kalau perlu, ia akan menyusup ke rumahnya dan menginap di sana. Pasti gara-gara Tiina lagi, batin Matthias kesal. Dasar pria _poker face_. Setiap ia bermasalah dengan Tiina pasti Berwald berubah yang aneh-aneh, tidak pernah tidak sama sekali. Apa sih bagusnya anak kecil ingusan itu hingga Berwald sering lepas kendali terhadapnya. Benar-benar lucu, jangan-jangan Berwald adalah seorang _pedobear_.

"Pergi!" usir Berwald kesal dan menonjok bahu Matthias. "Menjauh dariku, kambing!"

"Siapa juga yang mau berdekat-dekatan denganmu?" balas Matthias jengkel. "Lebih baik aku gelap-gelapan bersama Hallie dibandingkan denganmu!"

Pria Swedia itu menjauh dari Matthias sambil bergumam sinis. "_As your wish_."

_Cih, benar-benar menyebalkan. Tidak si kambing itu, tidak si manusia komputer itu! Mereka berdua sama saja, senang membuatku seperti orang gila dengan mendatangiku untuk tujuan yang sama sekali tidak jelas. Terkutuklah kalian semua. Terutama kau, Eduard von Bock. Lihat saja kau nanti—akan kujadikan kau makanan ikan hiu jika ketahuan kau yang menyembunyikan Tiina. Aku tidak sedang main-main._

.

.

.

Hampir setiap hari, Berwald sering bermimpi buruk. Sudah satu bulan berlalu dan tidak ada tanda-tanda Tiina akan kembali ke sisinya. Bayangan mengenai sesuatu yang buruk terhadap gadis itu begitu nyata hingga hatinya terasa sesak. Untuk gadis seusianya, Tiina begitu polos. Bisa saja, ketika Tiina kabur ia diculik oleh mafia, dijual ataupun diperkosa oleh pria yang tidak bertanggung jawab, seperti dirinya.

"Hentikan muram durjamu, Beary!" seru Matthias habis kesabaran melihat kelakuan Berwald. "Ikutlah bersama kami bermain judi!"

"Diam!" balas Berwald dengan nada sedingin biasanya, tetapi yang membedakannya adalah sorot mata penuh kesedihan di matanya. Orang yang tidak terlalu mengenalnya mungkin tidak akan bisa membedakannya.

Tetapi Matthias bisa mengenalinya lebih jelas untuk saat ini. Raut wajah Berwald terlihat menyimpan rasa sedih dibandingkan kemarahan yang selalu ditunjukkan terhadapnya. Ia dulu pernah mengalami hal seperti ini, hal yang sama seperti Berwald rasakan.

"Memikirkan sesuatu, _ja_?" tanya Matthias jahil dan menjitak kepala Berwald dengan keras sehingga pria itu memekik pelan. "Apa mungkin masalah istri kecilmu itu?"

Berwald terdiam sejenak dan membuka mulutnya untuk bicara."Itu bukan urusanmu, dan kurasa aku akan merindukannya, _yeah_," ucapnya tanpa sadar. Sudah terlalu banyak kesalahan di masa lalu sehingga ia kehilangan orang yang dicintainya. Menyesal ia dulu cemburu pada Tiina dan tidak mendengarkan gadis itu. Sedih rasanya hingga sampai ke dalam ulu hatinya. Rasa sakit yang ada sangat mencekamnya. Ingin menjerit kencang akan semuanya dan melepaskan rasa sakit yang ada dalam dirinya. Ingin bertemu Tiina lagi dalam keadaan utuh, anak itu terlalu menyusahkannya dalam artian lain.

Matthias berpikir sejenak, ternyata orang seperti Berwald mampu berpikiran seperti itu. Ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikirannya, mungkinkah Berwald sedih karena Tiina kabur dari rumah? Ia tidak perlu bertanya lagi apa yang terjadi semuanya. Semua orang membicarakan mengenai hal itu dan banyak gosip yang beredar. Mulai dari perginya Tiina karena Berwald mengusirnya, kasus perkosaan dan sebagainya. Tetapi itu semua rasanya tidak mungkin karena Berwald sangat protektif terhadap gadis kecilnya itu. Setiap pesta antar negara saja, Berwald selalu menyebut Tiina dengan sebutan 'min fru' yang berarti seorang istri ketimbang mengakui Tiina sebagai seorang anak.

Tetapi Matthias memutuskan untuk mencari tahu langsung dari Berwald ketimbang mendengarkan gosip-gosip dari tetangga yang dibumbui dengan info aneh-aneh. Itu jauh lebih baik dan mungkin ia bisa membantu Berwald menyelesaikan masalahnya. Selama ini ia sering bertengkar dengan Berwald dalam masalah lapak jualan, bisnis dan sebagainya tetapi ketika Berwald seperti ini, Matthias juga terkena imbasnya. Tidak ada pemacu semangat dan lawan bertengkar, tentu saja.

Tapi, mungkin hal semacam itu tidak akan berhasil karena Berwald bukan tipe orang yang terbuka terhadap orang lain, bahkan terhadap saudaranya sendiri ia begitu dingin dan kaku. Tidak ada yang bisa diketahui mengenai Berwald lebih banyak lagi kecuali pada orang yang paling dicintainya. Menurutnya sungguh sayang bagi Berwald melepaskan gadis yang ia cintai begitu saja karena keadaan. Baginya Tiina adalah gadis yang luar biasa hebat dibandingkan gadis cantik manapun karena mereka pasti tidak bisa menghadapi sikap Berwald yang tidak sensitif. Sudah sepuluh tahun lamanya Tiina menemani Berwald di segala suka dan duka. Matthias memperhatikan jika sejak kehadiran Tiina di dalam kehidupannya, pelan-pelan pria itu berubah sedikit demi sedikit dan terlihat lebih hidup dibandingkan sebelum bertemu dengan Tiina. Jika Matthias memperhatikan dengan lebih seksama, gadis itu telah mengajarkan Berwald berbagai macam hal yang membuat Berwald jauh lebih hidup dan ia mengakuinya sejak dulu.

"Jika kau menyayanginya, katakan maaf padanya atas semua kesalahan yang pernah kau perbuat padanya. Itu akan jauh lebih baik dari apapun," gumam Matthias pelan. "Carilah dia jika tidak ingin kehilangannya dan pastikan dia berada di sisimu dengan penuh kebahagiaan."

Sayangnya Matthias benar, seharusnya itulah yang ia lakukan. Ia sama sekali tidak peka terhadap perasaan Tiina, tahu wanita mudah terluka dan ia terlalu protektif terhadapnya hingga ia melukainya dalam hal yang lainnya. Ingin memilikinya tetapi sulit mengerti apa yang diinginkan gadis itu. Gadis itu masih polos dan belum tersentuh oleh siapapun tetapi ia merusaknya dan ia tidak bertanggung jawab sedikitpun. Mungkin ini hukuman baginya. Jika sampai Tiina membencinya, hidup Berwald akan semakin kacau dan rusak. Kerugian baginya karena Tiina adalah gadis yang luar biasa dibandingkan gadis manapun. Gadis yang optimis dan selalu ceria di segala suasana, membuat Berwald ingin mengenalnya dan mencintainya lebih dalam lagi. Begitu banyak yang harus ia syukuri kepada Tuhan untuk hadirnya Tiina di dalam kehidupannya.

"Akan kucoba," jawabnya dingin dan berlalu dari Matthias. "_Tack sa mycket_, Matthias."

Matthias menahan bahu Berwald untuk beberapa saat. "Kuberikan bocoran padamu, Beary. Gadis itu sudah semakin cantik dan menawan."

Alis Berwald berkedut. "Apa urusanmu?"

"Akan ada banyak pria-pria tampan yang siap mengejar-ngejarnya tanpa ampun beberapa tahun mendatang dan jelas kau akan kalah saing. Sebelum terlambat, ada baiknya setelah kau bertemu dengan Tiina jangan pernah melepaskannya lagi dan buat ia mencintaimu setengah mati."

Dalam hati, Berwald tersenyum dan setuju dengan Matthias. Ya, memang. Tiina sudah semakin cantik dan lima tahun mendatang pasti kecantikannya akan mekar. Dan ia akan semakin tergila-gila dengan Tiina.

-00-

Atas saran Matthias, ia mulai mencari Tiina di seluruh Swedia dan gadis itu tidak kunjung ditemukan. Menempel selebaran bergambar wajah Tiina di penjuru kota pun tidak ada hasil apapun yang pasti, hanya membuang-buang biaya kertas saja dan untung bagi Berwald, ia belum melakukannya sama sekal. Ia menduga-duga jika Tiina disembunyikan di suatu tempat atau bahkan diselundupkan.

Paling pertama, ia menggeledah rumah Eduard bersaudara yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya sendiri.

Ia pergi ke rumah Eduard dengan sepeda andalannya dan sempat menabrak beberapa vas bunga milik tetangga karena terlalu panik. Begitu sampai di rumah Eduard, Berwald langsung menabrak pintu rumah pemuda itu hingga pintu rusak total. Eduard terkejut melihat tamunya datang dengan penuh kemarahan. Lebih tepatnya, ia terkejut karena Berwald menabrakkan sepedanya ke pintu. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Berwald langsung menghampiri Eduard.

"Dimana kau taruh Tiina?" Berwald menggertak Eduard sambil mencari-cari ke segala sudut ruangan rumah. "Katakan padaku. Atau aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga!"

Eduard gelagapan, seumur hidupnya ia belum pernah digertak seseorang seperti macam Berwald. Berwald benar-benar pria berbahaya jika kehilangan Tiina. Jangan-jangan gosip mengenai kasus "itu" ada benarnya. Buru-buru ia menepis pemikiran itu, sejahat-jahatnya Berwald, seseram-seramnya Berwald, ia tidak mungkin "merusak" anaknya sendiri.

"A—aku sama tidak tahu, Om," Eduard bergumam. "Maafkan aku—tanyakan pada yang lain."

Pria itu menghempaskan Eduard ke tembok dan memberikan pemuda Estonia tersebut sebuah tatapan ancaman yang seumur hidup akan selalu diingatnya. "Kubunuh kau jika ketahuan menyelundupkan Tiina!"

Berwald meninggalkan tempat itu dengan penuh kemarahan dan tanpa hasil, kecewa tidak menemukan Tiina di tempat biasa dan akhirnya ia menendang pintu rumahnya hingga pintu tersebut nyaris jebol di bagian engselnya.

Eduard terdiam sejenak, membeku di tempat. Hari ini nasibnya benar-benar amat buruk hingga tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. "Kurasa aku menimbulkan masalah baru, kak Toris," ucapnya tanpa sadar. "Mungkin tidak?"

"Ha! Jadi kau sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa," Feliks tiba-tiba nyeletuk. "Tiina kabur dari rumah gara-gara diperkosa oleh pemuda seram itu. Oh salah, om-om pedo."

"Diamlah, Feliks," Toris menyela temannya yang doyan sekali bergosip itu, entah darimana ia muncul. "Tidak baik bergosip seperti itu."

"Serius?" Pemuda Latvia yang sejak tadi menonton perdebatan antara Berwald dan Eduard bertanya dengan hati-hati, takut jika ia sampai salah bicara. "Sepertinya Om itu pria yang amat sangat berbahaya."

Feliks menarik nafas panjang dan menunjukkan wajah sok serius yang sukses membuat Eduard ingin muntah sejadi-jadinya. "Well, tahu sendiri kan. Kalau Berwald Oxenstierna sama Ivan Braginski, bos kalian itu, sama saja. Senang menakuti orang hingga kencing manis. Aku yakin Tiina atau siapapun namanya itu tidak tahan. Jangan-jangan punya darah psikopat si Berwald itu."

"Feliks, sudahlah!" Toris menghardik. "Tidak mungkin seperti itu. Kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan masalah."

"Mau tak mau aku setuju padamu Feliks," jawab Eduard pucat pasi. "Kurasa Om Berwald akan sangat senang melukai wanita, kenyataannya Tiina kabur seperti ini. Pasti Om Berwald sudah memperkosanya habis-habisan hingga gadis itu malu. Tiina memang polos dan incaran para pedo, ya Tuhan. Aku sama sekali tidak berani membayangkannya setiap malam Tiina disiksa oleh Om pedo itu."

"Gadis malang," tambah Toris kesal. "Kurasa mungkin ia tidak tahan begitu melihat wajah kalian yang suka bergosip. Tentu saja!"

Yekaterina Braginskaya baru saja datang ke tempat Eduard bersaudara dan terkejut mendapati tempatnya sudah ricuh. "A—ada apa ini? Apa ada perkelahian lagi?"

"Tidak ada, Miss Braginskaya," jawab Toris dengan nada hormat. "Feliks dan Eduard bergosip seperti gadis puber."

Eduard memukul kepala kakaknya dengan kesal. "Enak saja, ini menyangkut nyawa seseorang di tangan pemerkosa!"

Toris menghela nafas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya pelan-pelan. Adik tertuanya benar-benar kurang kerjaan dan mempermalukan keluarga orang lain. "Biar kuluruskan, Tiina kabur dari rumah dan tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu dimana ia berada sekarang!"

"Jangan-jangan Tiina dijual oleh pria itu," Feliks ikut menambah-nambahkan. "Mengerikan. Hii—."

Mereka terus saja berdiskusi mengenai hilangnya Tiina dan mencari spekulasi-spekulasi baru mengenai hal itu. Terus hingga berjam-jam lamanya tanpa sadar bahwa seseorang yang mendobrak pintu rumahnya tadi siang mendengarkan seluruh percakapan mereka.

Bagus, dengus Berwald dalam hati. Berkat mereka ia akan dicap sebagai pria pedo, pemerkosa, penjahat dan sebagainya. Berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran tersebut tetapi gagal, lalu ia mampir ke rumah temannya yang lain.

"Miss Vainamoinen?" Arthur bertanya pada Berwald. "Kenapa tanya padaku, ha? Aku sama sekali tidak dekat dengan gadis itu!"

Alfred menatap Berwald dengan tatapan yang berbeda, terlihat seperti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan. Ia menutupinya dengan sikap ceria yang biasa ditunjukkan kepada orang lain.

"Kau tahu sesuatu mengenai Miss Vainamoinen?" Arthur mendelik kepadanya.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Alfred sekenanya. "Aku cuma berpikir mengapa Tiina bisa sampai kabur dari rumah. Atau jangan-jangan kau melakukan sesuatu yang jahat padanya?"

Arthur mendengus tajam dan menyumpal mulut Alfred dengan scone busuk buatannya. "Bisakah kau diam sejenak terlebih dahulu?"

Semua masalah selalu saja ditimpakan kepadanya. Yah memang tidak bisa disalahkan mengenai hal ini mengingat ialah yang berbuat tetapi mendengarnya dari orang lain sangat tidak enak. Begitu rasanya menjadi pihak yang terluka.

"Tiina kabur dari rumah," ia berkata pelan. "Tidak ada kabar darinya."

Alfred dan Arthur saling beradu pandang. Apakah lebih baik mereka mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya pada Berwald bahwa Tiina berada di suatu tempat yang tidak bisa dijangkaunya? Tapi jika mereka mengatakannya kepada Berwald, sama saja mereka melukai hati Tiina karena mendengar nama Berwald saja, gadis itu sudah merasa muak karenanya hingga ia siap bunuh diri karenanya.

"Jangan-jangan kau—memerkosanya hingga ha—ups," kata Arthur keceplosan dan membuat Berwald menatapnya semakin tajam setajam silet. "Maaf, aku salah bicara padamu. Tak seharusnya aku bicara seperti ini."

Tanpa pamit, Berwald meninggalkan kediaman Arthur dengan penuh rasa kecewa mendalam. Tiina tidak ada di mana-mana dan membuatnya terluka. Dimanakah gerangan Tiina berada sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja?

Pelan ia mulai merasakan jika perkataan Arthur ada benarnya juga. Ada kemungkinan Tiina mengandung anaknya karena ia ingat bahwa ia sama sekali tidak menggunakan pengaman ketika berhubungan intim dengan Tiina.

Ah, ia kan hanya melakukan itu dengan Tiina sekali. Kemungkinannya amat sangat kecil tentu saja. Tidak mungkin hanya sekali melakukan hal semacam itu bisa kebobolan kecuali jika—ah tidak seperti itu, bisa saja hal itu terjadi jika Tuhan mengkehendakinya.

Terbayang di ingatannya samar-samar ketika menembus penghalang lembut milik Tiina dan jerit kesakitan gadis itu yang menyayat hati. Membekas di dalam diri Tiina untuk selamanya, tak ada harapan lagi untuk memiliki Tiina seutuhnya. Kalaupun ada kemungkinannya sangat kecil sekali. Itu akan menjadi ketakutan dan penderitaan terbesarnya. Menghabiskan waktu dengan kesendirian tanpa kasih sayang tulus yang Tiina berikan terhadapnya. Ia benar-benar bodoh karena selama ini Tiina mencintainya tetapi dengan kasar ia melukainya dan memperlakukannya sembarangan.

Apapun yang terjadi pada Tiina, ia akan tetap mencintainya. Bahkan jika anak itu ada, Berwald akan tetap menjaganya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ia turut andil dalam menciptakan anak itu. Tetapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa menikmatinya ketika ia lepas kendali waktu itu.

_"Pappa, bolehkah aku jadi istri pappa nanti kalau aku sudah dewasa?" Tiina yang berusia lima tahun saat itu, bertanya pada Berwald. _

_Pria itu tertegun mendengar perkataan Berwald dan ia tidak habis pikir mengenai ide anak ini, apa yang dipikirkannya. "Mengapa berpikir begitu?"_

_"Karena aku mencintai pappa Berwald!"_

_Mau tidak mau Berwald ingin tertawa mendengar perkataan Tiina yang polos. Namanya anak kecil pasti berpikir bahwa suka sedikit pasti dibilang cinta. Lucu memang tapi melihat wajah imut Tiina yang ditujukan kepadanya, Berwald jadi memiliki ide bagus. Pelan ia mencium bibir Tiina yang mungil. Hanya ciuman lembut dan bukan ciuman penuh nafsu seperti pasangan-pasangan pada umumnya._

_Tiina tersenyum malu dan pipinya merah padam. "Hehe, kiitos pappa Berwald. Mina rakastan sinua."_

Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan satu kotak cincin berlian yang selalu disimpannya selama bertahun-tahun dan dalam hati ia bersumpah bahwa cincin itu akan ia berikan pada Tiina. Jika ia bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi dan menculik Tiina ke altar bersama-sama. Ia berjanji akan hal itu.

Ia tidak akan pernah melukai Tiina lagi seumur hidupnya. Karena wanita dekat di hati untuk dicintai, bukan dilukai.

Tidak akan pernah ia lepaskan Tiina di sembarang tempat dan tidak akan pernah melukainya seumur hidupnya. Gadis itu terlalu berharga untuknya.

.

.

.

Tiina tidak bisa tidur nyenyak di rumah barunya. Hampir setiap hari ia rindu bertemu dengan Berwald tetapi ia tidak sanggup untuk menemuinya, pria itu sudah jelas-jelas marah terhadapnya bahkan ketika Berwald memperkosanya malam itu. Tampaknya Berwald menganggap dirinya memancing pria itu agar menggodanya.

Bukan itu, Berwald tiba-tiba menghampirinya dalam keadaan mabuk total dan saat itulah terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan. Ia tidak ingat malam itu mengenakan baju apa tetapi ketika terbangun tidak ada sehelai pun benang di tubuhnya.

Ia ingin muntah sekarang jika setiap malam bermimpi tentang perkosaan itu. Ketika ia melakukannya bersama Berwald, tubuhnya serasa terkoyak-koyak begitu dalam. Penghalang di dalamnya dengan mudah ditembus Berwald hingga Tiina kesakitan dan berjalan terpincang-pincang. Seumur hidupnya, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya bercinta sampai Berwald memaksanya.

Ini sama sekali bukan bercinta melainkan pemaksaan. Sama sekali tidak dirasakan kelembutan dan rasa sayang. Nafsu yang bermain dari dalam diri Berwald seutuhnya. Ia tidak boleh salah membedakannya karena ia tidak menikmatinya dan tidak siap. Ingin meresponnya dengan baik tetapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa. Semua ini terasa asing baginya dan pertama kalinya. Semua serba pertama untuknya.

Menakutkan, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya selama ini. Jijik ia diciumi dengan penuh nafsu seperti itu, seolah-olah ia adalah benda pemuas nafsu semata. Apa mungkin pria seumuran Berwald memang seperti itu adanya, sama-sama tidak bisa mengontrol nafsunya? Jika itu benar, ia tidak akan berurusan dengan pria semacam itu. Apalagi ia sendiri masih muda dan tidak mengerti apa itu dunia pria pada umumnya. Ya Tuhan, ini jauh lebih menjijikan dari apa yang bisa dibayangkan olehnya. Kini ia tidak berani berdekatan dengan pria yang lebih tua atau lebih tepatnya yang sepantaran Berwald.

Apa semua pria seperti itu jika pada usia tiga puluhan ke empat puluhan? Tidak bisakah mereka mengontrol hasratnya sendiri. Tentu ia tidak tahu banyak karena seumur hidupnya Tiina tidak pernah memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk mengenal bermacam-macam pria dan setiap Tiina ingin dekat dengan semua lelaki manapun, pasti Berwald sudah turun tangan. Entah karena cemburu atau terlalu mencintai Tiina, Berwald melakukannya.

Ironis, Tiina tidak bisa melakukannya. Seberapa pun besarnya usaha Tiina untuk membenci Berwald atau menyingkirkan pria itu dari dalam kehidupannya, ia sama sekali tidak bisa karena ia terlalu mencintai pria itu. Berwald sudah bersamanya sejak gadis itu masih anak-anak dan menjaganya serta membiayai penghidupan Tiina. Ia benci menerima kenyataan bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada pria yang telah merusaknya sedemikian rupa, ingin mengenyahkan perasaan itu tetapi gagal dan membuat Tiina ingin mati karenanya. Mengapa takdir begitu kejam terhadapnya? Dalam keadaan normal, ia tidak akan sudi mencintai pria yang sudah melukai hatinya.

Memulai hidup baru? Sudah nyaris terasa mustahil dan tidak nyata. Ia sudah tersentuh dan tidak ada pria lain yang menginginkannya sekarang. Pria-pria akan menganggapnya sebagai wanita murahan yang mau tidur dengan siapa saja.

"Hiks—moi, aku tidak mau lagi—hentikan, kumohon! Aku—tidak ingin seperti ini."

Untuk sekali ini, Tiina menangis meraung-raung seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan permen. Ia sudah patah hati karena Berwald. Peduli amat jika keluarga yang ia tumpangi terbangun karena ulahnya. Ingin rasanya ia membunuh Berwald hidup-hidup.

Semua gara-gara pria itu, pria kasar dan tidak berperasaan. Bajingan lebih tepatnya.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thanks buat reviewan di chapter sebelumnya. Memang saya edit total semuanya dan sepertinya tebakan salah satu reviewan benar XD saya memang sudah lama di FFN aslinya. Dari 2010 dan silahkan cari tahu siapa aku.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Be My Sweet Darling**

APH ©Hidekaz Himaruya

Sweden x fem!Finland

Warning: smut, age-bending, AU, maybe OOC, genderbent. Don't like don't read. Editan dari fic di akun lama (tebak saja sendiri siapa saya).

Note: Alison (nyo-amerika) and Madeline (nyo-canada)

.

.

.

"Tiina! Sang HERO sudah selesai mempersiapkan makan malam!" seru Alfred ceria dari ruang tamunya. "Ayo cepat keluar!"

Tiina terbangun dengan setengah hati dan malas-malasan. Sebenarnya ia ingin tidur lebih lama lagi tetapi tetap saja, ia harus bangun lebih awal agar keluarga yang ditumpanginya tidak menaruh curiga terhadapnya walaupun ia jarang keluar belakangan ini.

Ia memandangi wajahnya sendiri di cermin dan wajahnya terlihat lusuh dan lemah seperti kekurangan nutrisi. Matanya bengkak seperti digigit semut. Terlihat bukan seperti Tiina yang dulu. Tiina yang dulu adalah Tiina yang ceria dan tanpa beban serta Tiina yang optimis tetapi kini itu hanya kenangan belaka saja tanpa hasil. Kenangan yang sudah tergores oleh pisau tajam yang mampu merusak segala sesuatunya dengan sempurna.

Setiap hari dan setiap saat, ia terbangun di pagi-pagi buta. Bermimpi buruk mengenai Berwald tiada henti. Mimpi yang tidak bisa dijabarkan dengan kata-kata. Terlalu mengerikan untuk diucapkan. Begitu ia terbangun, ia selalu menangis seperti anak kecil. Hampir setiap hari, air mata mengalir deras di wajahnya.

"Tidak—kumohon jangan lakukan itu, Ber!" Tiina memekik tanpa sadar. "Aku tidak mau melihatnya!"

Berwald adalah mimpi indah sekaligus mimpi buruk bagi Tiina. Seumur hidupnya ia belum pernah merasakan hal semacam ini. Rasa trauma yang begitu dalam dan tidak bisa dibayangkan oleh gadis seumurannya. Memikirkan hal itu saja cukup mengerikan.

"Tiina! Kau baik-baik saja?" Alfred memanggil Tiina sekali lagi. "Atau perlu Alison yang pergi ke kamarmu?"

Buru-buru Tiina membersihkan wajahnya sendiri dan segera keluar dari kamarnya walau matanya masih bengkak. Ia tahu, ia tidak akan bisa lama-lama tinggal di kediaman Alfred dan Alison. Ia juga tahu, suatu saat ia harus memberitahu apa alasannya mengapa ia meninggalkan rumah Berwald. Ya,ia tahu ini keputusan yang amat sangat keliru. Tak seharusnya ia kabur dari rumah seperti ini, ia bisa menyelesaikan hal ini baik-baik.

Alfred dan Alison sangat baik menurut Tiina, mau menampung Tiina dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Walaupun mereka berdua adalah maniak hamburger yang cukup mengesalkan tetapi Tiina merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat di dalam hatinya.

Dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia masih merindukan Berwald seperti dulu. Tinggal bersamanya tanpa ada masalah semacam ini. Pria itu memang terlalu banyak kekurangan yang menyakiti Tiina, sayangnya Tiina tidak bisa melupakannya apalagi berhenti mencintainya.

Setiap memikirkan ayah tirinya, jantung Tiina berpacu cepat hingga ingin lepas begitu saja. Semua terasa berbeda, membuatnya mabuk di dalamnya hingga tidak bisa dikendalikan lebih dalam lagi.

Pria itu adalah racun dari dalam kehidupannya. Racun sekaligus madu yang merasuki dalam tubuh Tiina. Madu karena ia memberikan Tiina suatu gairah cinta yang dirasakan Tiina, racun karena membunuh Tiina secara perlahan-lahan hingga membutakan seluruh saraf tubuhnya. Bukan penyiksaan secara fisik saja, melainkan secara mental.

Tapi, ia tidak yakin bahwa ia bisa menyelesaikan hal ini dengan baik. Sama sekali tidak yakin ia bisa melakukannya. Tiina sudah terlanjur terluka akan perlakuan Berwald beberapa minggu yang lalu. Andai kata pria itu menyesal, itu semua sudah tidak mengubah apapun karena Tiina harus menanggung malu seumur hidupnya.

"Aku membencimu, Ber," ucapnya dingin. "Aku membencimu teramat sangat."

Ia tahu bahwa sampai kapanpun, Berwald tidak akan membalas cintanya. Pria itu tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikan kepadanya sedikitpun. Tiina hanyalah bunga kecil yang rapuh tanpa ada orang yang peduli padanya dan ia hanyalah benda yang pantas untuk diinjak-injak sesuka hati.

Dengan langkah pelan ia keluar dari kamar tidurnya. Ia tidak peduli jika keluarga Jones terkejut melihat penampilan Tiina yang seperti ini. Tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk berpikir bahwa Berwald mungkin mencarinya sekarang. Bagi Tiina, Berwald merupakan pria brengsek dan pria pedo. Berwald merusak segala yang ada di dalam diri Tiina. Mulai dari hatinya, miliknya yang berharga, kehidupannya, cintanya serta kebahagiannya yang mendalam semua itu direnggut begitu saja tanpa ada persiapan sedikitpun.

"Tiina," Alison memanggil. "Kamu sama sekali tidak apa-apa?"

Tiina memegangi perutnya yang datar dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Sesampainya ia di kamar mandi. Tiina segera memuntahkan makanan yang ada di dalam tubuhnya. Aneh sekali, belakangan ini ia sama sekali sulit makan dan sering kali harus dipaksa terlebih dahulu agar ia dapat makan tetapi semua makanan yang dimakannya selalu saja dimuntahkan.

"A—ah, ini sama sekali tidak mungkin—ini pasti bercanda kan," Tiina bergumam lirih dan memuntahkan semua makanan yang ada di dalam wastafel. "Ini baru satu bulan kan—tidak—ini mustahil sama sekali."

Sejak perbuatan Berwald terhadapnya, ia sudah merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dari dalam tubuhnya sendiri. Sesuatu yang bisa dibilang menggelikan sekaligus mengerikan. Ia baru saja berusia enam belas tahun dan ia—

Ya ampun, Tiina berharap itu semua hanyalah mimpi belaka. Mungkin ia hanya bermimpi buruk seperti biasanya.

Tidak, ini benar-benar terjadi. Jika ia hanya bermimpi buruk, mengapa ia membeli alat tes kehamilan terbaik beberapa jam yang lalu. Mengapa sejak pagi ia merasakan apa yang disebut _morning sick_ dan ini sudah kesekian kalinya dalam satu minggu belakangan ini.

Gemetar, Tiina membuka pembungkus alat tes itu pelan-pelan dan mencobanya. Dengan penuh harapan Tiina berdoa agar ia tidak apa-apa.

"Ya Tuhan—jangan sampai terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diingkan," Tiina berucap sambil menutup mata.

Beberapa menit lamanya Tiina menutup mata. Jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, ia siap menanggung segala resiko yang ada. Mungkin menjadi ibu muda tanpa suami dengan kehidupan yang tidak jelas ujung pangkalnya.

Mata Tiina terbuka dan ia memandang benda panjang tersebut. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum miris menutupi rasa sedihnya yang paling mendalam. Dua garis berwarna merah—ia sudah tahu apa hasilnya. Tidak mungkin alat semacam itu berbohong kepadanya.

Ia membayangkan bagaimana jika dia lahir ke dunia dan tidak mengenal siapa ayahnya. Membayangkan pria itu sama sekali tidak mencintainya saja membuat dunia Tiina serasa gelap. Apalagi ditambah anak yang tidak diinginkannya hadir di dalam kehidupannya.

"Ber—wald—."

Hanya kata-kata yang seperti itulah yang selalu keluar dari bibirnya di dalam kesunyiannya. Perlahan ia menutup matanya dan jatuh pingsan.

"Tiina, kau sudah sadar?"

Mata Tiina perlahan terbuka dan samar-samar ia melihat dua orang kakak beradik yang berasal dari Amerika, Alison dan Madeline. Menatap ke sekelilingnya mengapa sekarang ia sudah berada di tempat tidur. Dalam ingatannya, ia tadi jatuh pingsan di dalam kamar mandi entah karena apa. Sama sekali tidak bisa diingatnya secara jelas.

"Moi," Tiina mendesah. "Mengapa aku ada di sini sekarang?"

Gadis yang bernama Alison tersebut menatap Tiina dengan tatapan prihatin. Kedua tangannya menggengam salah satu tangan Tiina dalam keadaan cemas. "Aku tahu ini berat untukmu—tapi ada sesuatu yang aku ingin tanyakan kepadamu. Boleh?"

"Tanyakan saja apapun, _moi_," Tiina menjawab pelan. "Aku sama sekali tidak apa-apa. Sungguh."

Alison dan Madeline beradu pandang satu sama lainnya. Haruskah ia mengatakan yang sesungguhnya pada Tiina. Mengenai suatu kebenaran yang disembunyikan oleh mereka semua.

"Sebenarnya tadi aku menemukan benda ini," tambah Alison menunjukkan alat tes kehamilan milik Tiina. "Apa ini milikmu?"

Tiina merah padam dan marah ketika Alison memegang benda tersebut. "Buang benda itu kemana saja. Jangan pernah tunjukkan benda itu padaku lagi!"

"Tiina, tapi—"

Tiina meraung-raung seperti anak kecil. "Nggak! Hentikan, jangan lukai aku! Ber,kumohon hentikan!"

"Tiina, tenanglah!" seru Alison memegangi bahu Tiina. "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku mengerti, biar aku yang bicara pada Berwald itu. Pria itu harus diberi pelajaran jika tahu keadaanmu yang seperti ini."

Jantung Tiina bergemuruh mendengar nama Berwald disebut-sebut. Setiap orang menyebut nama pria itu, Tiina pasti merasa malu atas kelakuannya sendiri. Malu ia pernah memiliki perasaan cinta terhadap pria yang lebih cocok menjadi ayahnya tersebut sekaligus ia seperti orang yang tidak punya harapan lagi.

"Aku mencoba untuk tenang, _moi_," Tiina terisak-isak pelan. "Benda itu bukan milikku—itu milik orang lain."

Alison tahu Tiina berbohong mengenai keadaannya. Tidak mungkin jika benda semacam itu milik orang lain kecuali Tiina sendiri karena Tiina yang memegangnya. Mereka tidak pernah membeli benda-benda semacam itu.

"Jika bukan milikmu, mengapa tadi kamu semarah itu?"

Tiina mencoba untuk mengeluarkan bantahan yang ada tetapi tidak bisa. Mulutnya seolah-olah terkunci begitu dalam di dalam rongganya. Antara rasa malu dan jijik mendalam. Ketakutan mendalam menjadi alasan terbesar penghalangnya.

"Jangan sebut nama pria itu di depanku lagi," Tiina mengancam dan memberikan Alison tatapan berbahaya. "Dia bukan siapa-siapaku dan pria itu hanyalah benalu dari dalam hidupku."

Mulanya Alison sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Tiina dan sibuk dalam pikirannya sendiri. Tetapi karena Tiina sudah berkat seperti itu, mau tidak mau Tiina menjadi penasaran dan menebak-nebak apa yang terjadi pada Tiina maupun Berwald. Tidak mungkin pria semacam Berwald tega berbuat jahat kepada anak tirinya apalagi Tiina adalah gadis yang paling disayanginya seumur hidup Berwald. Rasanya lucu membayangkan Berwald berlaku kasar terhadap Tiina. Bisa dibilang aneh.

"Ayah bayimu itu Berwald?"

Tiina tidak menjawab dan hanya mengangguk pelan dengan lemah. Tak perlu ia berucap kata-kata, biarlah Alison sendiri yang menebak.

.

.

.

Berwald sudah lelah secara fisik dan batin, ia sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan di mana Tiina sekarang. Ia sudah memanggil interpol di beberapa negara tetapi itu tidak menghasilkan apapun yang berarti karena Tiina sama sekali tidak berhasil ditemukan.

"Tidak ditemukan lagi?" tanya Berwald dingin sambil menghisap rokoknya. "Tidak ada cara lain lagi?"

Interpol tersebut bergidik."Maaf, saya sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan gadis itu. Sudah dicari dimanapun, ia sama sekali tidak ada. Informasi yang didapat mengenai gadis itu sama sekali kabur."

Berwald mendelik kepadanya dan mengambil satu batang rokok lagi. "Kabur? Maksudmu?"

"Maaf, kami sedang berusaha mencari bukti baru lagi. Bisakah Anda menunggu sedikit lebih lama lagi karena mencari seseorang yang kita tidak ketahui memerlukan waktu yang jauh lebih lama dari biasanya."

"Aku tidak peduli tentang hal itu sedikitpun," Berwald menggeram dan menarik baju sang interpol tersebut. "Diamlah atau kau kubunuh di tempat!"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, yang bersangkutan tersebut langsung melepaskan diri dari Berwald dan segera kabur dari tempat itu sebelum kemarahan Berwald ditujukan padanya. Dalam hati ia merasa ngeri harus bekerja sama dengan Berwald karena diam-diam ia tahu mengenai keberadaan Tiina. Ia diperintahkan oleh seseorang untuk menyembunyikan keberadaan Tiina.

Suatu saat ia akan memberitahu Berwald dimana Tiina sekarang. Karena saat-saat seperti ini sangat berbahaya untuknya.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4 (sneak peek XD)<strong>

Tiina—benarkah itu Tiina? Tiina yang selama ini dirindukannya ternyata ada sedekat ini. Selama ini, Tiina berada di negara ini dan ia sering sekali dinas di tempat ini. Mengapa ia tidak berpikir sebelumnya bahwa Tiina suatu saat bisa berada di tempat ini.

Gadis yang ditabraknya ini dan ia tinggalkan di tengah jalan adalah orang yang dicintainya. Dokter mengatakan bahwa gadis ini keguguran. Apa ia tidak salah dengar sekarang?

Ya Tuhan—keguguran? Dokter itu tidak sedang bercanda, kan? Ia membunuh darah dagingnya sendiri, kalau begitu.

"Tiina—_jag ar ledsen_—_Ja_—"

**(cukup sampai di sini saja XD ntar jadi spoiler)**

Maaf banget sudah lama saya jarang apdet ini fic. Bukan karena malas tapi idenya mampet bener dan lebih pendek dari biasanya, tapi saya usahakan untuk lebih panjang dari fic saya yang lama itu. Doakan saja supaya saya nggak kena WB aneh-aneh. Takutnya gimana gitu 0_0; settingan ceritanya saya ubah total jadi maaf jika ada salah. Please concrit and review but no flames.

Adakah yang keberatan jika Berwald saya jadikan perokok? Soalnya sering lihat fan-art dimana kalau Berwald suka merokok (di pixiv banyak banget kalau nggak salah _)


	4. Chapter 4

**Be My Sweet Darling**

_APH ©Hidekaz Himaruya_

_Sweden x fem!Finland_

_Warning: smut, age-bending, AU, maybe OOC, genderbent. Don't like don't read. Editan dari fic di akun lama (tebak saja sendiri siapa saya)._

_Note: Alison (nyo-amerika) and Madeline (nyo-canada)_

_._

_._

_._

"Alison! Madeline!" seru Tiina riang. "Mau bermain hoki es bersama-sama! Aku tahu tempat bagus dimana kita bisa bermain hoki es dengan harga murah!"

Madeline dan Alison tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Tiina yang seperti ini. Beberapa waktu belakangan ini terlalu banyak kejadian yang mengguncang hati Tiina dan membuat Tiina nelangsa. Mungkin gadis itu juga capek untuk sedih berlarut-larut dan mungkin ia berusaha untuk hidup baru.

Walaupun mungkin, Tiina tidak bisa sepenuhnya melupakan Berwald. Butuh waktu untuk bisa menyembuhkan luka hatinya serta derita yang Tiina tanggung akibat perbuatan Berwald. Tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan, tentu saja.

"AYO!" Alison membalas seruan Tiina. "Ajak kakakku Alfred dan kita bertanding siapa yang paling kuat! "

Madeline tersenyum. "Jangan lupa mengenai pertandingan Vancouver Olympics, tentu saja. Tentu aku akan mengalahkan kalian!"

"ENAK SAJA!" balas Alison. "Ayo seret Alfred dan suruh ia bertanding dengan kami!"

Alison, Alfred dan Madeline memang akrab, pikir Tiina sedih. Sejak ia kecil, ia tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana memiliki orang tua yang lengkap. Bahkan ia tidak ingat bagaimana wajah orang tuanya dan yang ia ingat ayahnya hanya Berwald. Tetapi itu hanya ayah tiri semata tanpa adanya pertalian darah yang mengikat. Ia mencintai Berwald dan rela menyerahkan segalanya untuk pria itu, tetapi Berwald tidak mungkin membalas cintanya karena ia hanyalah anak kecil yang bau kencur dan alat pemuas nafsunya.

_Mengapa ia memikirkan pria itu lagi, sih. Lupakan Berwald dan jangan pernah pikirkan dia. Buang pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Jangan sampai anak itu tahu bahwa ayahnya adalah pria tidak bertanggung jawab yang suka memperkosa anak kecil sepertinya._

"Tiina? Ada apa lagi?"

Pertanyaan Alison membuyarkan lamunan Tiina untuk ke sekian kalinya. "Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa. Sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa."

Madeline tersenyum dan menenangkan Tiina. "Sudahlah! Masa trisemester memang berat baginya. Aku yakin Tiina bisa menghadapinya hingga anak itu lahir."

"Makan hamburger banyak-banyak supaya bayimu sehat!" usul Alison riang seperti anak kecil dan memeluk Tiina erat seolah-olah Tiina adalah boneka beruang yang bisa seenaknya ia peluk-peluk. "Supaya anakmu jadi hero ternama sepertiku! Ya kan! Aku benar kan! Aku tidak mungkin salah!"

"Kalau anakku diberi makanan seperti itu, nanti malah jadi obesitas dong," jawab Tiina polos dan mencubit pipi Alison pelan. "Sebagai perempuan seharusnya Alison juga jangan makan seperti itu terlalu sering, _moi_! Cantik-cantik kok suka makan makanan seperti itu."

Alison cemberut begitu Tiina berkata seperti itu. "Enak saja! Sebaiknya kau diam sebelum aku menyanyikan lagu HERO!"

"Lagu tidak jelas," sela seseorang di belakangnya. "Aku yakin Miss Vainamoinen langsung sakit perut, _git!_"

Alison menoleh ke belakang dan Arthur berdiri di belakangnya. Seperti biasa, Arthur memang selalu sinis terhadapnya. Baik terhadap Alfred dan Alison. "Hei, punk! Kok tidak bilang-bilang kalau kamu ke sini?"

"Perlukah aku mengatakan padamu," jawab Arthur dengan wajah memerah. "Terima kasih atas saranmu, _git_! Aku hanya ingin mencari kakakmu, Alfred _hamburger git_ itu karena aku ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan."

—00—

"Jadi, perlukah aku bicara pada Mr. Oxenstierna mengenai keberadaan Miss Vainamoinen di sini?" tanya Arthur dengan wajah serius. "Syukurlah ia tidak apa-apa, jika dilihat keadaannya."

Alfred dan Francis terdiam. Bukan saatnya mereka bercanda-canda seperti biasa jika menyangkut masalah serius seperti ini. Terutama Alfred, di sisi lain ia merasa seperti _hero_ yang gagal untuk menolong orang lain, lebih tepatnya mengkhianati kepercayaan keduanya. Ia berjanji pada Tiina untuk melindungi Tiina dari Berwald yang mengejarnya tetapi di sisi lain ia merasa kasihan pada Berwald yang telah mencari-cari Tiina hampir satu bulan. Bahkan Berwald sudah menyewa interpol untuk mencari tahu keberadaan Tiina dan tentu saja sebelum itu Alfred mencuci otak sang interpol itu agar memberikan informasi yang salah pada Berwald.

Tetapi sekarang Alfred menyesali perbuatannya setelah melihat perjuangan Berwald dalam mencari Tiina. Berwald begitu mencintai Tiina hingga rela menghabiskan uangnya hanya demi Tiina. Segala tindakan yang berlebihan tersebut tidak pernah ia lihat dari dalam diri Berwald. Semua terasa baru dan asing bagi Berwald.

Memberitahu Berwald? Itu akan mengkhianati kepercayaan Tiina terhadapnya. Tetapi ia merasa janggal mengenai hal ini. Mungkinkah ini semua yang terjadi di antara Berwald dan Tiina adalah kesalahpahaman semata yang tidak bisa dijelaskan olehnya.

Memang penyebab kaburnya Tiina dari rumah Berwald karena perkosaan yang dilakukan pria itu, Tiina sudah mengatakannya melalui Alison. Tetapi Berwald mencarinya dan tidak mengabaikan Tiina mengenai hal ini. Bukankah Berwald bertanggung jawab terhadapnya? Logikanya adalah jika pria telah memperkosa seorang wanita, pasti sang pria kabur begitu saja. Tetapi ini berbeda, pria itu mencarinya dan berniat bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah dilakukannya.

"Biarkan aku berpikir dulu," jawab Alfred serius. "Jujur, aku ingin segera terbebas dari masalah ini. Lebih baik kita putuskan mana yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua."

—00—

Sejak Tiina tahu bahwa ada nyawa kedua di dalam tubuhnya, ia tahu bahwa ia tidak boleh lama-lama bersedih karena itu sama sekali tidak bermanfaat untuknya. Jika ia terus bersedih, anaknya akan sedih karena bayi di kandungan bisa merasakan bagaimana sang ibu sedih. Mengenai aborsi, Tiina tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu dan ia akan tetap merawat sang anak tidak peduli dengan apa yang orang lain katakan karena mereka tidak berhak untuk mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh mengenai Tiina.

Jika anaknya lahir, Tiina tidak berharap banyak apakah wajah anaknya mirip dengan ayahnya atau ibunya. Harapan Tiina adalah agar ia adalah anak perempuan dan jangan sampai anak itu mirip dengan Berwald. Tiina ingin melupakan pria itu seumur hidupnya dan tidak ingin Berwald tahu mengenai bayinya. Hanya mengingat hal itu saja, hati Tiina begitu pedih dan terluka.

Ia terpaksa putus sekolah karena bayi yang dikandungnya karena sekolah tidak menerima gadis yang sedang berbadan dua.

"Ehehe," Tiina tersenyum pelan pada bayi di kandungannya. "Mama ingin melihatmu tumbuh besar dan mama sayang padamu. Jadi, tetap berada di sisi mama untuk selamanya."

Selesai mengatakan hal itu, air mata Tiina mengalir deras. Sedih bahwa mengingat fakta anaknya akan lahir tanpa ayah dan tidak ada pengakuan. Ia tidak sanggup membayangkan jika suatu saat anaknya bertanya siapa ayahnya dan mengapa ia tidak mempunyai ayah. Apa yang harus ia jawab jika itu terjadi padanya? Benar-benar menyedihkan.

Seandainya hal ini tidak terjadi, tentu ia tidak membuat anaknya menderita seperti ini.

Ia tidak ingin membuat anaknya terluka dan sadar bahwa sang ayah tidak menginginkannya hidup.

"_M—moi_, hiks. Maafkan mama," ucapnya tertahan dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. "Maafkan mama—mama tidak bisa, hiks."

.

.

.

Berwald kembali ke Stockholm setelah dari dinas antar negara. Rapat yang ia lakukan tadi benar-benar membosankan sekali. Lebih tepatnya adalah sesuatu yang tidak berguna alias kurang kerjaan. Ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Tiina sedikitpun ditambah ia mencurigai Alfred dan Arthur yang sepertinya mengetahui dimana Tiina berada.

Kembali ke Stockholm, ia minum-minum di bar dan sudah menjadi kesehariannya sejak kepergian Tiina dari sisinya. Dengan cara itulah, ia bisa selalu mengingat Tiina di dalam hatinya sekarang. Menganggap Tiina selalu ada di dalam sanubarinya yang paling dalam.

Tiina adalah cinta pertama sekaligus cinta terakhirnya, cinta yang tidak akan pernah padam. Ia mungkin adalah pedo. Mungkin ia adalah penjahat cinta karena ia menghancurkan rasa cinta yang dimiliki Tiina dengan memperkosa gadis itu. Berwald mencintai segala yang dimiliki Tiina, kekurangan dan kelebihannya. Semua terasa menarik baginya dan ia merasa nyaman setiap Tiina berada di sisinya setiap saat. Terlalu banyak ia melukai hati Tiina.

Tiina selalu hadir di dalam mimpinya, memberikan belaian yang manis untuknya. Senyuman Tiina adalah nafas baginya, api yang selalu membara di setiap waktu. Tiina membuatnya mabuk di dalam cinta ini. Gadis yang masih polos dan kepolosan Tiina membuat Berwald ingin menjaganya dari orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Banyak hal yang harus ia benahi sebelum ia melangkah lebih lanjut.

Kepalanya begitu berat dan tanpa sadar ia sudah menenggak lima botol vodka ukuran besar. Wajah tampannya sudah terlihat lebih tua sepuluh tahun dan kumisnya mulai tumbuh lebat tidak teratur. Orang bisa mengira Berwald adalah pria mabuk yang baru saja disita harta bendanya.

"Hentikan, Beary!" sergah Matthias marah dan membawa Berwald ke dalam mobil terdekat. "Jangan berbuat hal gila seperti ini! Ini tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah apapun dan hanya kekosongan yang akan kau dapat jika berbuat semacam ini!"

Berwald bergeming mendengar perkataan Matthias. Ia sulit mencernanya karena alkohol sudah menguasai hidupnya secara total. Yang ia inginkan adalah menonjok wajah Matthias hingga pria itu babak belur. Sial, bisakah Matthias menjauhinya untuk sementara waktu. Ia tidak butuh uluran tangan orang lain karena itu membuatnya muak teramat sangat. Sial, lebih baik ia pergi jauh-jauh. Biarkan ia menanggung penderitaan itu sendiri.

Tiina sudah benar-benar merusak hidupnya. Akibat kehilangannya.

"Tiina, cintai aku," racau Berwald lemah. "Aku mencintaimu."

Matthias tidak berani berkomentar banyak mengenai hal itu. Semua kata-katanya tidak dapat ia ucapkan lagi melihat Berwald yang seperti ini. Berwald yang dulu bisa membunuh orang lain hanya dengan tatapan mautnya sekarang terkulai lemah hanya karena seorang gadis kecil ingusan yang ternyata pria itu mencintainya setengah mati.

Tiina benar-benar gadis polos yang hebat, sebab ia berhasil membuat Berwald menjadi seperti pria gila seperti ini. Jika seandainya Tiina tahu bagaimana Berwald bersikap setelah kehilangan Tiina. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Tiina kabur dari rumah dan apa mungkin Tiina mencintai Berwald tetapi ada sesuatu yang dilakukan Berwald terhadapnya hingga membuat gadis itu terluka dan patah hati.

"Aku akan menemukanmu dan menjadikanmu milikku," Berwald berkata dengan nada kasar hingga pada akhirnya Berwald pingsan karena tidak bisa menahan alkohol yang begitu tinggi.

Matthias hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Berwald yang seperti anak kecil. Dasar pria bodoh, maki Matthias dalam hati.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Berwald sudah sampai di rumahnya dalam keadaan berantakan. Ia terkejut dan tidak ingat dengan apa yang sudah dilakukannya semalam. Sepertinya ia sudah melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh.

"Tiina," ucapnya lemah dan terbangun dari tempat tidurnya. "Apa kamu disini?"

Tidak ada jawaban tentu saja, hening dan hampa. Berwald hanya bisa kecewa bahwa ternyata Tiina kembali dan itu hanya mimpi manisnya saja. Ia kembali ke kenyataan dan realita menyedihkan.

Menyakitkan dan ia benar-benar tidak berguna.

Setiap pagi, nama Tiina selalu terucap dari bibirnya tiada henti seolah-olah Tiina masih ada di tempat ini. Menengok ke samping dan melihat foto pigura yang bergambar foto Tiina dari berbagai usia. Mulai dari Tiina masih bayi hingga remaja. Tidak pernah berubah seperti dulu, tetap cantik dan menawan. Manis dan menggoda yang membuat Berwald ingin memanjakannya lebih dalam lagi.

Tiina, sekarang ia ada dimana? Apakah Tiina tahu jika Berwald merindukan gadis itu berada di sisinya?

Ia merindukan Tiina teramat dalam, ingin memeluknya dengan erat dan mengatakan maaf kepada gadis itu. Mungkin sudah terlambat untuknya.

KRIING.. KRIING..

Telepon berbunyi di ruang tamu dan membuyarkan pikirannya. Berwald menggerutu dalam hati. _Siapa yang menelpon di pagi-pagi buta seperti ini. Benar-benar kurang kerjaan!_

Dengan malas Berwald mengangkat telepon dan berharap bukan telepon iseng seperti beberapa hari lalu. "Halo!"

"Selamat pagi, maaf mengganggu. Apa dengan Berwald Oxenstierna di sini?"

Berwald mendengus kesal. "Ya, dengan saya di sini. Ada apa?" tanyanya kesal dengan nada yang jelas, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Saya Alfred F. Jones. Saya ingin memberitahu bahwa aku sudah menemukan Tiina Vainamoinen," jawabnya hati-hati. "Maaf aku baru menelponmu sekarang."

Tiina sudah ditemukan. Jantungnya berdetak seribu kali lebih cepat dan hatinya menari-nari riang. "Benarkah? Ada di mana ia sekarang?"

"Datanglah ke tempatku nanti dan aku akan menunggumu di bandara Los Angeles."

KLEK.. telepon ditutup. Ya Tuhan, apa ia sedang bermimpi. Ia akan bertemu dengan Tiina-nya. Tiina yang selalu ia cintai sampai kapanpun. Buru-buru ia segera pergi ke bandara terdekat dan memesan tiket menuju Los Angeles. Ia harus bisa bertemu Tiina-nya sesampai di sana. Jika ia sudah bertemu dengan Tiina, ia akan memeluknya dan menciumnya serta membawa gadis itu berada di dalam dekapannya. Sekali lagi, Berwald berharap agar Tiina memaafkan perbuatannya di masa lalu.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di bandara Los Angeles, ia sudah disambut oleh keluarga Jones yang terdiri dari Alison, Madeline serta Alfred sendiri. Alfred tampaknya sudah mati kutu ketika ia ditatap oleh Berwald dengan tatapan mengerikan seolah-olah Berwald ingin berkata. "Mana Tiina sekarang?"

"Se—selamat datang, Mr. Oxenstierna," sapa Alfred gemetaran. "Maaf telah menganggu A—anda—dan selamat datang di Los Angeles. Kota penuh pesona."

Berwald tidak mendengarkan Alfred sedikitpun dan bersikap cuek karena ia hanya memikirkan satu orang wanita saja yaitu Tiina Vainamoinen. Calon istrinya di masa depan. Ia berpikir bagaimana rupa Tiina sekarang, apakah ia bertambah cantik dan manis?

"Yeah," jawab Berwald asal. "Dan dimana Tiina sekarang?"

"Tiina sedang berada di rumah sekarang bersamaku dan kurasa ia baik-baik saja," jawab Alison dengan nada sok seperti biasanya.

Syukurlah, Tiina tidak apa-apa sekarang. Gadis itu baik-baik saja tanpa kurang suatu apapun dan itu membuat Berwald sedikit lega dan rasa bersalah yang di alami Berwald berkurang. Tetapi, jika akhirnya mereka bertemu apakah keadaan akan berubah seperti semula. Apa Tiina akan tetap bersikap ramah terhadapnya seperti dulu?

—00—

Tiina tidak tahu bahwa Alfred telah memanggil Berwald ke tempat ini dan ia masih sibuk membaca katalog ibu dan anak serta memikirkan apa yang akan dibeli untuk calon anaknya nanti. Ia belum tahu apakah anaknya tersebut laki-laki atau perempuan.

Usia kandungannya sudah ada dua bulan dan ia bisa merasakan bayinya menendang-nendang perutnya. Itu membuat Tiina tersenyum dan merasa bahagia karena anaknya membutuhkan Tiina.

"Mama sayang sama kamu," ucap Tiina lembut dan mengelus perutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Bosan di rumah ya? Ayo kita jalan-jalan."

Bayi yang ada di kandungannya tidak membalas jawaban Tiina tetapi ia menendang perut Tiina dengan kencang hingga Tiina meringis kesakitan, tetapi Tiina merasa bahagia dengan kehadiran anaknya tersebut sekalipun sebenarnya adanya anak itu sama sekali tidak direncanakan olehnya.

Tiina ingin melihat bayinya tumbuh besar dan sehat. Riang gembira dan penuh kebahagiaan. Cantik dan menawan serta bertemu dengan pria yang rela mencintainya sepenuh hati. Tidak seperti dirinya..

Ia tidak ingin anaknya mengalami hal yang sama seperti dirinya.. Jangan sampai hal semacam itu terjadi pada anaknya. Ia tidak akan pernah membiarkannya sampai kapanpun juga.

Langkah demi langkah ia berjalan menuju ke taman terdekat dan ia berniat untuk beristirahat mencari kenyamanan. Di negara tempat ia tinggal, banyak tempat-tempat dimana ia bisa menghirup udara segar. Tidak seperti di Amerika, dimana banyak polusi tersebar dan jalanan macet.

"Aah, aku rindu Helsinki," Tiina bergumam pelan dan menatap matahari. "Di sana begitu indah dan senang."

Tiba-tiba seseorang memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Tiina terkejut dan ia tidak berani mendongak ke belakang.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" Tiina menjerit dan meronta-ronta kencang dan menendang-nendang. "Aku akan teriak jika Anda melakukannya, _moi_!"

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa melakukannya," desis pria itu kejam dan memeluk Tiina dengan erat hingga gadis itu kehabisan nafas. "Kau milikku sampai kapanpun juga!"

Pelukan itu seperti pernah dikenal Tiina. Wangi tubuhnya serta bentuk tubuhnya, Tiina pernah menciumnya. Suara pria itu, Tiina pernah mendengarnya. Lebih tepatnya, ia selalu mendengarnya dulu.

Dengan penuh rasa takut mendalam, ia membalikkan badannya dan menatap pria yang sejak tadi memeluknya. "Berwald?" Tiina bertanya lemah. "Mengapa Anda di sini?"

Dia memang Berwald yang selalu dikenal Tiina tetapi Berwald jauh lebih tua dari usianya dan ia lebih acak-acakan dibandingkan terakhir mereka bertemu. Dan Berwald terlihat seperti tidak terurus sekarang, wajah tampannya kini terlihat kusut, kumis tipis tumbuh tidak terawat.

"Tiina. Aku disini. Mencarimu," Berwakd berkata lembut dan mencium bibir Tiina setengah memaksa.

Tiina ketakutan dan tanpa sadar ia melepaskan ciuman Berwald itu dengan kasar. Ia mundur dari hadapan Berwald dan kembali teringat dengan malam menjijikan itu. Bayang-bayang mengenai kejadian itu kembali menghantuinya.

"NGGAK! MENJAUH DARIKU!" Tiina menjerit, traumanya dua bulan lalu kembali muncul begitu saja. "JANGAN MEMPERKOSAKU. HENTIKAN ITU SEMUA!"

"Tiina," Berwald memegangi kedua bahu Tiina. "Tenanglah, aku tidak akan menyakitimu!"

"LEPASKAN AKU! PERGI DAN ENYAH DARIKU! AKU BENCI PADAMU!" Tiina meraung dan berlari meninggalkan Berwald tanpa pikir panjang.

Dada Tiina bergemuruh, bagaimana bisa Berwald sampai ke tempat ini. Siapa yang memberitahunya soal ini? Tidak ada yang menyuruhnya datang ke sini? Mimpi buruknya terjadi begitu saja tanpa adanya peringatan sedikitpun. Bertemu dengan Berwald sekali lagi dalam keadaan seperti ini merupakan pengingat bagi Tiina akan perkosaan yang dialaminya. Jeritan kesakitan Tiina ketika bersama Berwald, tangisan dan semua luka hatinya. Pria itu mengoyak-ngoyak jiwanya, tubuhnya dan ia bagaikan singa jantan yang memangsa domba betina.

Berwald mengejar Tiina secepat yang ia bisa. Untuk terakhir kalinya, ia tidak ingin kehilangan Tiina lagi. Ia ingin memiliki Tiina, merasakan Tiina dalam dekapannya, merasakan kulit lembutnya dan cintanya. Berharap agar Tiina masih mencintainya seperti dulu.

"TIINA!" Berwald berseru sekuat tenaga dan menyalakan mobilnya. "JANGAN PERGI!"

Tiina tidak mau peduli apapun lagi. Yang terpenting adalah ia bisa menghindari Berwald dan jangan sampai Berwald menangkap dirinya untuk kedua kalinya. Persetan ia melewati jalan raya yang begitu padat. Ia menerobos lampu merah dan—

BRUK..

Mobil melaju keras dan pengemudi tersebut tidak melihat apakah ada orang di sana. Terus melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi sampai pada akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa ada seseorang. Pengemudi itu terlalu fokus memikirkan bagaimana cara orang yang terkasih dapat terkejar. Ia baru saja menabrak orang dan meninggalkan orang itu di jalan tanpa menolongnya ke rumah sakit. Tetapi ia sudah tidak ada waktu sekarang. Ada masalah yang lebih pelik lagi dan harus diselesaikan sekarang.

Darah segar menetes di tubuh Tiina, mengalir dari seluruh tubuhnya dan kewanitaannya. Kesakitan menggerogoti tubuhnya sekarang dan sekujur tubuhnya bersimbah darah. Matanya nanar dan ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang hilang begitu saja. Samar-samar ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang hilang dan kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga baginya.

_Tuhan, tolong selamatkan anakku. Aku tidak sanggup kehilangan anakku, dia sudah menjadi bagian di dalam hidupku. _

"Ber—wald," ucapnya terbata-bata dan kesadarannya semakin melemah sehingga tak lama ia ia jatuh pingsan. Ia sudah tidak kuat menanggung semua derita yang ia alami seumur hidupnya. _Tuhan, cabut nyawaku sekarang._

—_00—_

Sesuatu menghantui Berwald, ia kehilangan Tiina dan ia melakukan kesalahan yang teramat fatal. Ia tadi menabrak orang lain di jalan raya Los Angeles dan ia kabur begitu saja. Mengapa hari ini bisa seburuk ini? Ia sudah pergi ke rumah keluarga Jones tetapi Tiina tidak ada di sana.

Di mana Tiina sekarang? Tadi ia sudah bertemu dengan Tiina tetapi sekarang gadis itu pergi lagi meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan luka hati mendalam untuk Tiina. Tidak bisakah Tiina memaafkannya, memberikannya kesempatan.

_RING.. RING.._

Ponsel Berwald berbunyi keras menandakan adanya pesan singkat masuk. Berwald membukanya dan tertulis pesan.

_To: Berwald Oxenstierna_

_Tiina Vainamoinen mengalami kecelakaan di jalan raya dekat gedung Jones. Diduga ia mengalami tabrak lari. Sekarang ia berada di Los Angeles Hospital untuk perawatan intensif. Harap Anda segera datang ke sana karena ini benar-benar gawat._

_Alison F. Jones_

Berwald mematikan ponselnya dan ia gemetar. Jalan Los Angeles, tabrak lari, kecelakaan, Tiina Vainamoinen dan sebagainya. Tadi ia menabrak seseorang.

Mungkinkah orang yang ia tabrak tadi adalah Tiina Vainamoinen.

Tidak—ini pasti hanya lelucon di siang bolong. Tadi ia melihat Tiina sudah berhasil menerobos lampu merah.

Mengapa ini semua terjadi pada dirinya? Ini benar-benar tidak adil. Tiina!

.

.

.

Akhirnya Tiina dibawa ke rumah sakit oleh orang-orang yang melihat kejadian tersebut hingga membuat jalanan menjadi macet untuk beberapa lama. Sebagian orang memandang Tiina dengan tatapan prihatin tetapi sebagian lagi merutuki Tiina dengan sumpah serapah karena membuat arus kendaraan menjadi tidak teratur.

Alfred yang mendengar hal itu langsung panik dan wajahnya memucat. Tak henti-hentinya ia mengamuk pada semua orang yang ada.

"SIAPA YANG BERANI MENABRAK TIINA, HERO AKAN MENGHUKUM—AAA!" seru Alfred tetapi sebelum Alfred dapat menyelesaikan perkataannya, sudah keburu dicegah oleh Madeline yang tampaknya sudah muak melihat tingkah aneh Alfred di saat yang segenting ini.

"Hentikan! Ini di rumah sakit! Malu tahu!" serunya tajam. "Alison, kau sudah menghubungi Berwald?"

Alison yang sibuk SMS-an dengan seseorang hanya menjawab sekenanya. "Sudah, aku baru saja menghubunginya untuk segera ke sini."

Waktu yang tepat karena baru saja Alison bicara, Berwald sudah datang dengan wajah panik dan tergesa-gesa. Dengan penuh kecemasan, pria itu mendatangi meja resepsionis dan menggebrak meja tersebut sehingga sang resepsionis—alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Berwald—merasa takut padanya.

"Dimana istriku, Tiina Vainamoinen?" tanya Berwald geram. Wajahnya tampak memucat dan sikapnya sekarang tidak terkontrol. Pikirannya masih dipenuhi oleh Tiina. "Kenapa dengan dia?"

Resepsionis yang berada di sana merasa ngeri terhadap Berwald dan berpikir bahwa Berwald adalah pria yang sangat berbahaya. "Di ruang 587."

"Dia kenapa?" desak Berwald setengah mengamuk. "Apa dia tidak apa-apa? Siapa yang menabraknya? SIAPA?"

"Nanti bisa tanyakan pada dokter yang bersangkutan," kata resepsionis tersebut pada Berwald dengan nada merinding. "Mari saya antar."

Berwald tidak membalas perkataan resepsionis tersebut dan berlari ke arah tempat dimana Tiina di rawat. Ya Tuhan, semoga dia baik-baik saja. Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya. Ampuni aku, Tiina.

—00—

"Miss Vainamoinen keguguran," dokter itu berkata. "Gadis itu tadi ditabrak di jalan raya Los Angeles pada pukul satu siang tadi. Orang itu meninggalkannya setelah menabrak gadis itu."

_Keguguran? Bagaimana bisa?_

"Berapa usia kandungannya?" Berwald bertanya pelan. Hatinya diliputi rasa cemas mendalam dan dugaannya selama ini benar. Tiina membawa anaknya di dalam rahimnya. Selama ini tanpa memberitahunya sedikitpun.

"Sudah dua bulan," dokter itu menjawab. "Dua bulan lebih sedikit."

Wajah Berwald memucat. Panik dan cemas bercampur jadi satu. Tetapi yang lebih dominan di dalam dirinya adalah penyesalan yang begitu dalam.

Tiina yang selama ini dirindukannya ternyata ada sedekat ini. Selama ini, Tiina berada di negara ini dan ia sering sekali dinas di tempat ini. Mengapa ia tidak berpikir sebelumnya bahwa Tiina suatu saat bisa berada di tempat ini.

Gadis yang ditabraknya ini dan ia tinggalkan di tengah jalan adalah orang yang dicintainya. Dokter mengatakan bahwa gadis ini keguguran. Apa ia tidak salah dengar sekarang?

Ya Tuhan—keguguran? Dokter itu tidak sedang bercanda, kan? Ia membunuh darah dagingnya sendiri, kalau begitu.

"Tiina—_jag ar ledsen_—_Ja_—"

Tidak ada kata-kata yang terucap dari bibir Berwald setelah itu. Ia adalah pemerkosa keji dan pembunuh berdarah dingin. Tiina tidak akan pernah mencintainya lagi sampai kapanpun. Ia gagal sebagai pria.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN Yo~a makasih ya, yang sudah review fic saya yang ini. Maaf saya lanjutin lama. Masih ada satu fic lagi di bulan ini yang akan saya lanjutkan, saya lagi mencoba melanjutkan fic yang berjudul Innocent Vainamoinen and Heartless Oxenstierna~Senin besok udah UTS dan doakan saya supaya dapat A XD biar dapat beasiswa di semester 5 XDD**

**Bulan depan saya coba deh untuk lanjutin fic saya yang mentok di chapter 1 (mind: sumpah ga lucu banget gw =)) masa chapter satu mentok)**

**Bye2~Review, concrit is allowed but no flame.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Be My Sweet Darling**

_APH ©Hidekaz Himaruya_

_Sweden x fem!Finland_

_Warning: smut, age-bending, AU, maybe OOC, genderbent, supernatural (hanya chapter ini saja). Don't like don't read. Editan dari fic di akun lama (tebak saja sendiri siapa saya)._

_Note: Svea=Aland (pulau kecil di tengah-tengah Swedia dan Finlandia), maaf aku pakai OC._

.

.

.

Tidak pernah ada kejadian seburuk ini di dalam hidupnya.

Ya, tentu saja ini merupakan hal terburuk yang bisa ia rasakan, untuk pertama kali di dalam hidupnya.

_Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan, Berwald! Kau memperkosa gadis yang kau cintai dan membuatnya merana. Lalu kau membunuh bayi yang dikandungnya. Pria macam apa kau? Tidak bertanggung jawab sekaligus menyedihkan. Memalukan sekali!_

Suara itu terus muncul di dalam benak Berwald, menyiksa seluruh batinnya. Terluka sekaligus hancur, semua terasa gelap. Tidak ada harapan lagi di masa depan. Ia akan menghabiskan masa tuanya dengan kesendirian dan rasa bersalah yang menghantuinya seumur hidup. Semua karena kebodohannya sendiri dan ia tidak bisa mengatasi masalahnya. Seandainya ia lebih mendengarkan dan percaya pada Tiina, pasti Tiina tidak akan jadi seperti ini. Sekarang ia merasa seperti orang bodoh karena kecemburuannya sendiri. Seharusnya ia lebih mempercayai Tiina dibandingkan mengikuti emosinya sendiri.

Bagaimana keadaan Tiina sekarang? Apa dia masih ada kesempatan hidup yang lebih panjang lagi? Ia melihat keadaan Tiina di ruang inap. Sudah hari ke lima, Tiina berada di ruangan tersebut dan belum sadarkan diri sama sekali. Dokter mengatakan bahwa Tiina tidak akan mati, hanya saja ia kehilangan banyak darah sehingga membutuhkan suplai darah agar ia bisa bertahan hidup dan mengalami patah tulang di kaki kirinya tetapi bisa sembuh dalam jangka waktu tertentu.

Berwald tidak bisa tersenyum senang karena ia membuat Tiina terluka parah, ditambah gadis itu baru saja keguguran akibat ulahnya.

Berwald membatin, apakah Tiina tahu bahwa anaknya gugur akibat tabrakan itu? Apa reaksinya jika Tiina tahu ia membuatnya seperti ini? Bisakah ia mengatakannya pada Tiina untuk semuanya, demi kebaikan Tiina sendiri. Bagaimana rupa anaknya jika anak itu tidak gugur? Ia baru menyadari sekarang, anaknya tercipta dalam diri Tiina. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia akan memiliki anak biologis dari gadis yang ia cintai selama ini tetapi kebodohannya sendiri telah menghancurkan semua yang akan dimiliki olehnya. Apakah calon anaknya sekarang sudah bersama-sama dengan Tuhan dan tahu siapa ayahnya?

"Sve—Svea," Berwald bergumam pelan, nyaris seperti orang gila. "Sve—Svea—ini papa, papa di sini—dengar aku."

Svea, nama yang akan ia namakan untuk anak perempuan Berwald. Nama itu muncul begitu tahu Tiina mempunyai anak darinya. Di bayangan Berwald, calon anak mereka adalah anak perempuan. Anak perempuan, tentu saja, yang merupakan perpaduan dari dirinya dan Tiina. Berwald membayangkan jika anaknya lahir, pasti ia secantik ibunya, Tiina. Tiina memang bukan gadis yang tercantik bagi kebanyakan orang tetapi keceriaan dan kepolosannya membuat Tiina terlihat cantik dan dewasa. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa anak itu harus mati ditangannya sendiri. Ini semua tidak pernah direncanakannya dan Berwald tidak pernah menginginkan hal tersebut.

.

.

.

"_Papa! Papa! Mengapa papa tidak mencintaiku? Apa aku ini tidak ada artinya bagi papa? Jangan bunuh aku, papa! Lihat aku, papa!"_

_Ia berada di ruangan gelap dan tidak ada satu orang pun di sana. Hanya ada Berwald sendiri dan suara seseorang. Suara itu bukan suara orang yang dicintainya tetapi suara orang lain. Suara yang menghantuinya sejak beberapa hari lalu. Ada kemiripan suara itu dengan suaranya tetapi jauh lebih halus. Anehnya Berwald tidak mengerti siapa orang itu. _

_Pernah mengenal suara itu, tetapi ia tidak bisa mengingatnya sama sekali. Samar-samar, ia pernah bertemu dengan pemilik suara ini. Tetapi suara ini memanggilnya dengan sebutan papa. Ia belum pernah memiliki anak kecuali anak tiri. Anak tirinya tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan sebutan papa, melainkan dengan sebutan nama saja._

"_Tunjukkan dirimu!" raung Berwald, kehabisan kesabaran dan terengah-engah—merasa dipermainkan oleh suara itu. "Aku tidak pernah punya anak!"_

_Suara itu tercekat, mulai terdengar isak tangis menyakitkan. "Papa tidak ingin aku ada. Papa pembunuh keji. Aku ingin segera bertemu Tuhan dan hidup bersamaNya, Dia akan menyambutku kembali. Dan aku akan bahagia di sana, melupakan apa yang terjadi denganku. Tuhan sayang padaku dan dia tidak ingin melihatku menderita. Aku yakin itu."_

_Berwald terdiam, otaknya bekerja lebih cepat. Jantungnya berpacu seribu kali lebih cepat. Tiba-tiba muncul layar besar yang menunjukkan sesuatu yang dilakukan Berwald selama ini. Mulai dari tragedi perkosaan, semua penderitaan yang dialami Tiina selama ini. Salah satu layar menunjukkan dimana Tiina sedang berada di rumah keluarga Jones, dalam keadaan panik karena mendapati dirinya berbadan dua. _

_Hatinya teriris, kemana ia selama ini. Seharusnya ia menjaga Tiina dan tidak membiarkan gadis itu menanggung semuanya sendirian. Selama ini, Tiina menderita karena ulahnya sendiri. Kemana ia saat Tiina harus banyak beristirahat karena trisemester pertama dan masa itu sangat rawan untuknya. Sampai pada akhirnya layar tersebut menampilkan dimana ia mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi tanpa menyadari bahwa ada sosok Tiina di sana, lalu menabraknya hingga gadis itu terpental. _

_Tampilan itu menghantuinya dan menakutinya. Darah bersimbah di tubuh Tiina dan hancur. Semua orang mengerumuni tubuh Tiina._

"_Ber—wald, A—anak ki—ta—," ucapnya terbata-bata dan air mata mengalir di wajah Tiina yang lebam dan pelan-pelan gadis itu menutup matanya dengan penuh kesedihan mendalam. _

_Layar itu menghilang. Begitu juga dengan suara itu, isakannya semakin tidak terdengar hingga akhirnya menghilang secara penuh. Meninggalkan Berwald dalam keadaan gundah gulana._

"_TUNG—TUNGGU! TIDAK!" ia berteriak dan berusaha menggapai-gapai langit kosong. Siapa tahu ia bisa meraih seseorang yang sedang berbicara kepadanya. "SIAPA KAU? SEBUTKAN DIRIMU!"_

_Tidak ada jawaban sedikitpun. Hawa menusuk dirasakan Berwald. Mendadak ia tersadar siapa dibalik suara itu. Ia bisa merasakan sekarang, dari kemiripan suara itu._

"_SVE—SVEA!" seru Berwald histeris. "PAPA DI SINI!"_

_Berwald terus berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila tetapi tidak ada jawaban, seperti tadi. Hati Berwald hancur, semua sudah terlambat dan anaknya mengangap Berwald tidak menginginkannya._

"_SVE—SVEA!" jeritnya dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Berwald, ia menangis tersedu. Kehilangan bagian penting yang hampir ia miliki. Dan juga Tiina yang menjadi pelengkap kebahagiannya. _

Berwald terbangun dan tanpa sadar ia menangis. Sudah beberapa kali ia bermimpi mengenai hal semacam ini, tetapi inilah yang paling menyakitkan. Terlalu menyakitkan hingga gunung es yang selalu ia bangun di dalam hatinya runtuh begitu saja tanpa sisa. Ia berharap bahwa ia sedang bermimpi semata dan tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Mungkin saja Berwald sedang berada di alam mimpi dan ketika terbangun, Tiina dalam keadaan sehat bugar tanpa kurang suatu apapun. Apapun bisa terjadi selama kejadian yang menimpa Tiina hanyalah mimpi.

Ia sering tidur di bangku rumah sakit, dekat dengan ruangan dimana Tiina dirawat. Sudah hari ke lima ia melakukannya dan ia berharap Tiina cepat sadar. Semua waktu tercurah untuk gadis yang ia cintai seumur hidupnya. Ia berjalan ke arah ruangan dimana Tiina dirawat dan hanya mengintipnya dari luar. Tiina masih belum sadar dan banyak selang infus berada di dalam tubuhnya. Ingin masuk ke dalam tetapi dokter tidak mengijinkannya untuk masuk ke dalam untuk beberapa waktu ini. Ingin mengecupnya, menjaganya dan merasakannya. Mengatakan bahwa ia mencintainya dan merasa bersalah atas apa yang terjadi pada Tiina.

_Tuhan, jangan sampai Tiina meninggal. Jaga dia, kumohon. Aku mencintainya._

_._

_._

_._

Keesokan harinya, Matthias datang ke Los Angeles atas suruhan Halldora untuk menengok Tiina. Halldora bahkan menyuruh Matthias untuk mengamati perilaku Berwald saat ini karena ia mendengar kondisi psikologis Berwald. Halldora mengetahuinya dari Alfred bersaudara.

Mulanya Matthias menolak permintaan Halldora karena tahu apa yang dialami Berwald, yaitu masalah yang sama seperti dulu. Tiina lagi dan Tiina lagi. Seolah-olah tidak ada pikiran lain yang lebih penting untuk dipikirkan. Matthias sudah bosan mengurusi Berwald, mulai dari pria itu mabuk sehingga Matthias harus membawanya pulang. Masih untung ia belum melempar Berwald ke tengah jalan, dengus Matthias dalam hati. Lebih baik ia jalan-jalan ke Los Angeles mencari artis cantik dibandingkan mengurusi hal tidak penting.

Akhirnya ia datang ke rumah sakit dimana Tiina dirawat dan ia melihat Berwald sedang duduk di bangku rumah sakit dengan wajah muram. Mata Berwald terlihat bengkak, tampaknya ia menangis selama berhari-hari. Seumur hidup Matthias, ia belum pernah melihat Berwald seperti sekarang ini. Di keadaan apapun, Berwald selalu berpenampilan rapi tanpa cacat cela sedikitpun dan itu sempat membuat Matthias merasa muak karena sekalipun Berwald tidak menginginkannya, ia selalu dikejar-kejar wanita. Sekarang? Matthias hanya bisa merasa kasihan pada Berwald yang seperti ini. Fakta bahwa memang kesuksesan pria tidak bisa terlepas dari wanita.

"Beary! Kau tidak apa-apa!" Matthias berseru dan mencengkeram baju Berwald. Mata Matthias menatap mata biru kehijau-hijauan Berwald dengan tajam. Berwald tidak menjawab pertanyaan Matthias yang duduk di sebelahnya. Seluruh pandangannya kosong dan tertuju pada Tiina. Untuk berpikir logis saja, ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Bahkan ia tidak sadar bahwa Matthias berada di sebelahnya, yang tampaknya kuatir dengan keadaan Berwald yang semakin hari semakin tidak teratur.

"Tiina," hanya itu yang bisa Berwald katakan. "Maafkan aku—aku—pria tidak berguna."

Pria Denmark itu membeku, seluruh bibirnya terkunci. Tidak pernah terpikirkan bahwa kehilangan gadis yang dicintai dapat berakibat fatal bagi Berwald. Sejak awal, Berwald sudah mencintai Tiina dan ingin memiliki gadis itu, tetapi ia selalu menahannya dengan dalih bahwa Tiina adalah anak angkat dari Berwald. Menurut Matthias, itu semua hanya topeng Berwald agar ia bisa memiliki Tiina di masa depan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

Hal itu membuat Matthias berpikir, apa mungkin ia akan bersikap sama seperti Berwald jika ia yang kehilangan orang terkasih di dalam hidupnya. Apa ia mampu berdiri tegar? Atau hancur tidak bersisa.

"Beary!" Matthias memanggilnya sekali lagi untuk menyadarkan Berwald dari lamunannya. "Hallie memberitahuku bahwa Tiina kecelakaan dan aku disuruh menengoknya. Hallie sedang mengandung anak pertama kami, jadi—."

Tidak ada respon yang diberikan oleh Berwald, ia terus berada di dalam pikirannya sendiri. Menanti-nanti kapan Tiina kembali sadar dan sehat. Semua terasa gelap dan tidak tampak. Dokter tidak mengatakan apapun mengenai kondisi Tiina, ia hanya berkata bahwa kondisi Tiina sama saja seperti kemarin-kemarin. Tiina tidak tentu kapan akan sadar dan masih dalam keadaan kritis.

"Dia akan sembuh," ucap Matthias pada akhirnya dan menepuk bahu Berwald dengan keras. "Aku membencimu tetapi aku lebih membencimu jika kau terus-terusan seperti ini. Ia akan sedih melihatnya."

Ia tidak yakin apakah Tiina akan tetap menyayanginya sebagai ayah begitu gadis itu sadar. Terlalu banyak ia melukai hati Tiina hingga tidak bisa disembuhkan.

—00—

"Tiina, bukalah matamu!"

Tiina membuka matanya dan sekelilingnya begitu terang. Seingatnya tadi ia mengalami kecelakaan di tengah jalan dan seharusnya ia berada di rumah sakit. Apa ia sekarang berada di surga? Jika itu benar, maka ia tidak perlu merasakan sakit dan bisa segera melupakan Berwald walaupun setengah hatinya ia tidak akan rela melakukannya. Ia belum mengatakan pada Berwald bahwa ia mencintainya dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada pria itu.

Walaupun itu semua menyakiti hatinya teramat dalam. Mungkin ia akan lebih tenang jika ia tidak pernah mengenal kehadiran Berwald di dalam hidupnya. Jika itu terjadi, ia tidak akan merasakan sakitnya tertolak.

"A—aku dimana? Mengapa aku berada di sini?" tanya Tiina bingung dan memandang sekelilingnya. "Apa aku sudah meninggal?"

Sosok itu mendekati Tiina dan tersenyum padanya. Seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang, warna mata ungu seperti Tiina tetapi lebih kecil darinya. Kira-kira berusia sekitar sepuluh tahun. Anak itu memeluk Tiina dengan erat dan menumpahkan air matanya ke Tiina.

"Tiina akan selamat," gumam anak itu sedih . "Tiina tidak boleh mati karena ada yang menunggu Tiina di sana."

Jadi, ia belum mati? Pantas saja ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya dan anak itu. Tetapi mengapa anak itu tahu namanya? Apakah gadis yang memeluknya ini adalah seorang malaikat? Dan ia tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan gadis itu.

"Ku—kupikir aku sudah mati," jawab Tiina lemah dan nada bicaranya terdengar lambat. "Kalau boleh aku tahu, siapa sebenarnya Anda?"

Gadis itu memandang Tiina dengan tatapan sedih sekaligus terluka. "Terima kasih sudah menjagaku selama ini, mama," ucapnya lirih. "Tetapi Tuhan berkehendak lain. Dia ingin aku berada di sisiNya."

Mama? Tuhan berkehendak lain? Apa arti dari semua ini? Apa jangan-jangan anak yang sedang bicara kepadanya ini adalah anaknya sendiri? Dan ini artinya, ia mengalami keguguran akibat kecelakaan beberapa hari lalu.

"Apa kamu tahu siapa ayahmu, _sayang_?" tanya Tiina lembut dan memegang wajah gadis itu. Ini benar-benar anaknya dan ia bisa merasakan ada kemiripan di antara mereka berdua. Mulai dari warna rambut, mata dan ekspresi senyumannya. Mengingatkan Tiina akan dirinya pada masa kecil, dimana ia masih polos dan tidak mengerti apa-apa.

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Dia memanggilku dengan sebutan _Svea_. Aku tidak mengerti apa artinya tetapi aku tahu ia mencintaiku dan mama. Walaupun ia membunuhku tanpa sengaja di jalan raya Los Angeles beberapa hari lalu."

"Me—mengapa?" Tiina tercekat. Apa ia sedang tidak salah dengar bahwa Berwald menabraknya dan meninggalkan ia dalam keadaan luka berat di tengah jalan. "Mengapa Ber sekejam itu padaku?"

Svea mengelus kepala Tiina. "Jangan benci papa, papa tidak menginginkan kecelakaan ini terjadi. Kecelakaan itu terjadi karena papa terlalu memikirkan mama. Takut kalau mama membencinya," ia berujar. " Papa memang terlihat kejam, tetapi apakah mama tahu bahwa papa mencintai mama?"

Mencintainya, ini pasti mimpi. Tidak mungkin Berwald mencintainya, ini hanyalah sebuah lelucon belaka. Kebohongan sampah yang bisa ia dengar dari siapapun juga. Jika Berwald mencintainya, pria itu tidak akan memperkosanya hingga membuatnya seperti ini. Berwald akan menjaganya jika pria itu mencintanya. Lagi pula, Berwald selalu dingin terhadapnya dan tidak pernah menunjukan tanda-tanda apapun.

"I—itu tidak mungkin. Ber—Berwald selalu menganggapku anak kecil," Tiina mengelak. "Dan ia tidak pernah mencari kita berdua dan ia selalu memaksaku."

"Mau aku perlihatkan sesuatu, mama?" tanya Svea. "Mungkin ini akan merubah pandangan mama terhadapnya."

Layar besar muncul dan menampilkan memori-memori dimana setelah Berwald kehilangan Tiina, bagaimana penderitaan Berwald selama ini. Di sana muncul Berwald sedang mengancam Eduard, temannya, dan mengatakan semua kebenciannya terhadap pemuda itu akibat kepergiannya. Memeriksa rumah orang-orang terdekatnya hanya untu mencarinya seorang. Lalu, muncul lagi memori yang lainnya dimana Berwald memanggil interpol untuk mencari Tiina.

Beberapa detik kemudian, layar itu memunculkan adegan lain dimana Berwald dalam keadaan mabuk di suatu bar yang terletak di pusat kota. Nama Tiina selalu terucap di bibirnya. Berulang-ulang kali, tidak pernah terlewatkan.

"_Tiina—maafkan aku," ucap Berwald lemah. "Aku minta maaf, Tiina."_

Tiina melihat wajah Berwald di sana dan tatapan mata Berwald masih tajam seperti dulu, tetapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Berwald—tatapan itu mengandung tatapan kesedihan mendalam. Terlihat jelas bahwa itu bukan Berwald yang dulu dan berbeda dibandingkan terakhir ia bertemu. Sejak Tiina pergi dari rumah itu.

"Papa selalu mabuk-mabukkan sejak mama tidak ada," Svea menambahkan. "Mungkin mama tidak tahu, tetapi Tuhan memperlihatkan padaku ketika aku di dalam kandungan. Dan aku bisa merasakan perasaan mama yang begitu hancur karenanya. Jika aku lahir selamat, aku tidak akan ingat apa yang terjadi di antara mama dan papa. Tuhan aku ingin berada di sisiNya karena Ia ingin mama dan papa bersatu, hidup bahagia. Aku tidak tahu apa rencanaNya, tetapi aku tahu Dia memberikan hal yang terbaik untuk mama dan juga papa."

Anaknya bisa merasakan perasaannya, isak Tiina dalam hati. Svea benar-benar memahami perasaannya yang terdalam. Hatinya serasa hangat dan mendadak ia tidak terlalu sedih ketika ia mengalami keguguran. Ia tahu anaknya sekarang berada di tempat terbaik yang telah disediakan oleh Tuhan.

Layar itu muncul lagi, memperlihatkan sosoknya yang terbaring lemah di rumah sakit tidak sadarkan diri dan juga Berwald yang menunggunya. Menunggu dengan cemas apakah Tiina akan sadar atau tidak. Pemandangan itu membuat air mata Tiina tumpah, dadanya terasa lebih hangat dibandingkan sebelumnya. Merasakan betapa banyak cinta pria itu tercurah untuknya. Baik ketika ia kecil hingga saat ini.

"Papa menunggu mama selama berhari-hari," ucap Svea sedih dan berlalu dari Tiina. "Walaupun aku ingin mama terus bersamaku tetapi aku tidak bisa. Mama harus kembali dan katakan perasaan mama terhadap papa."

Mengatakan. Selama ini ia tidak pernah mengatakan perasaannya terhadap Berwald. Bagaimana ia bisa sebodoh ini? Jika ia mencintainya, tidak masalah bukan? Mengapa ia setakut ini? Takut karena apa?

"Sv—Svea mau kemana?" tanya Tiina dan meraih tangan Svea. "Svea tidak meninggalkan mama, bukan? Tidak bisakah Svea tetap di sisi mama dan hidup bersama-sama?"

"Maaf," hanya itu yang Svea ucapkan pada Tiina dan melepaskan genggaman Tiina perlahan. Ia tidak bisa berlama-lama di sisi Tiina walaupun hatinya sakit. "Berbahagialah, mama. Sampai bertemu lagi di masa yang akan datang."

Svea menghilang dan meninggalkan kenangan manis untuk Tiina. Ia paham sekarang, selama ini ia tidak salah memilih seseorang yang ia cintai. Orang itu berada di dekatnya, menjadi bagian di dalam hidupnya selama ini.

Ia ingin hidup sekali lagi dan mengatakan semuanya pada Berwald. Semua perasaan cintanya yang paling dalam.

Ya, ia akan mengatakannya pada Berwald.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Wew, di luar dugaan sudah bakal sampai chapter 6, terus sudah lebih dari 15k lagi. Padahal di fic lama, tamatnya di chapter 5. Ini malah belum tamat-tamat, wkwk~ Dan untuk OC, I regret nothing. Nggak apa-apa kan kalau saya pakai OC =w= dan jangan flame saya gara-gara OC, pairing. Kalau ada kesalahan tolong diberitahu supaya saya mengerti dimana. Anyway kalau ada bagian yang menyinggung, saya minta maaf dan no offense deh.<strong>

**Kayaknya masih agak panjang fic ini, mungkin bisa tamat di antara chapter 8 atau chapter 9 (berarti gw cetek banget dong dulu #syokMeGusta#plak).**

**Makasih bagi yang udah baca fic ini. Danke bitte  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Be My Sweet Darling**

_APH ©Hidekaz Himaruya_

_Sweden x fem!Finland_

_Warning: smut, age-bending, AU, maybe OOC, genderbent. Don't like don't read. Editan dari fic di akun lama (tebak saja sendiri siapa saya)._

_Note: Alison (nyo-amerika) and Madeline (nyo-canada)_

.

.

.

"Miss Vainamoinen sudah sadar dan sejak tadi ia terus memanggil nama anda," dokter berkata pada Berwald. "Silahkan masuk ke dalam!"

Tiina sudah sadar. Dada Berwald membuncah begitu besar hingga sesak rasanya. Gadis yang ia cintai tidak mati, melainkan dalam keadaan hidup. Ya Tuhan, ini sungguh-sungguh keajaiban yang bisa ia rasakan. Terburu-buru ia memasuki ruangan tersebut dan melihat Tiina di sana dengan wajah penuh kebahagiaan. Semua bercampur menjadi satu dan tidak bisa dilukiskan hanya dengan kata-kata semata.

"Tiina!" seru Berwald dengan nafas terengah-engah dan menggengam tangan gadis itu lembut. Ia tidak pedul jika kali ini ia bersikap berlebihan, karena sekarang ia merasa penuh. Ia merasa bahagia dan tidak ada sesuatu yang kurang. Tiina selamat walaupun bayinya meninggal, toh Berwald bisa membuatnya lagi bersama Tiina jika keadaan Tiina sudah pulih dan gadis itu cukup umur.

Sedangkan Tiina, ia baru mengalami mimpi panjangnya bersama Svea dan ia merasa bahagia setelah terbangun ada Berwald di sisinya yang selalu menjaganya setiap saat. Kalau saja ia tidak pernah pernah bertemu Svea, mungkin setelah sadar Tiina akan selalu membenci pria yang telah menjaganya selama berhari-hari. Mungkin Tiina akan membunuh Berwald dan hidup dengan kesendirian. Air mata Tiina tidak mau berhenti mengalir, ada perasaan aneh yang menyelimuti dadanya. Cinta yang baru dan memaafkan segala perbuatan Berwald yang pernah dilakukannya dulu.

"A—a—aku me—mencintai Ber," ucap Tiina terbata-bata. "S—Sve—a su—sudah ada di surga. Aku bertemu dengan Svea. Dia cantik dan mirip denganmu."

Rupanya ia tidak salah sangka dan perasaannya sama sekali tidak sia-sia. Tiina mencintainya dan itu benar-benar terasa nyata. Gadis yang ia lukai sejak dulu masih menyimpan rasa cinta mendalam terhadapnya. Ditambah lagi ia dan Tiina berpikiran sama mengenai nama anaknya, Svea, nama yang akan ia berikan pada calon anak mereka seandainya ia tidak gugur. Betapa ia menyesali kebodohannya sendiri sekarang.

Tetapi, Berwald bisa tenang karena Svea sudah berada di surga. Ia tidak perlu kuatir akan Svea di sana.

Dulu Berwald mungkin berusaha untuk menyangkali perasaannya sendiri hanya karena status ayah tiri dari Tiina Vainamoinen. Ia sadar pilihannya dulu merupakan pilihan yang berbahaya karena ia mencintai anak tirinya sendiri. Jika awalnya Berwald menganggap Tiina hanyalah pelipur lara karena ia tidak akan bisa mencintai wanita lain, ia salah besar. Karena berawal dari ia mengasuh Tiina, ia jatuh cinta kepada Tiina dan tergila-gila pada Tiina. Tiina membuatnya gila dan kehilangan kewarasannya. Baginya Tiina adalah gadis yang istimewa. Ia sudah tidak ingin menjadi ayah bagi Tiina dan semua itu sudah tidak berguna baginya karena ia ingin menjadi kekasih bagi gadis itu.

"Tiina," Berwald berkata dan mengecup dahinya lembut, tangannya yang lain menyentuh perut Tiina yang datar. "Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak!"

Tiina mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut pada Berwald. Ia merengkuh Berwald dengan salah satu tangannya sebisa mungkin dan mendekatkan wajah Berwald ke wajahnya hingga mereka berdua saling bertatapan. "Aku ingin Ber menemaniku," jawabnya gugup. "Bolehkah?"

"Kapanpun yang kau mau, Tiina."

Mengingat mimpi buruk yang ia alami beberapa hari, mungkin malam ini tidak akan pernah terulang lagi. Tiina akan menjadi ibu yang baik bagi anak-anaknya di masa depan, itu pasti dan pemikiran Berwald tidak mungkin salah. Dari dulu, Tiina suka dengan anak-anak dan setiap ada anak tetangga yang berkunjung ke rumahnya Tiina selalu menemani mereka terlepas apakah mereka menyebalkan atau tidak.

"Papa."

Merasakan ada sesuatu yang memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat, ia menoleh ke belakang tetapi bukan Tiina. Tidak ada seseorang di belakang Berwald. Ada orang lain yang melakukannya. Siapa?

"Berwald? Ada apa?" tanya Tiina bingung melihat ekspresi Berwald yang tampak aneh seperti melihat setan. "Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu?"

Berwald menggeleng pelan, ia tidak boleh mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh karena itu bisa membuat Tiina kuatir dan takut. Gadis itu belum sadar sepenuhnya dan ia masih perlu beristirahat, biarkan Tiina beristirahat sejenak lebih lama agar kesehatannya cepat pulih. Tetapi pelukan itu—

—hangat dan tidak menimbulkan rasa takut.

"Apa itu Svea?" tanya Tiina tiba-tiba dan melihat sosok Svea samar-samar di belakang Berwald. Svea sempat mengintip ke arah Tiina tetapi begitu Berwald membalikkan arahnya, Svea langsung bersembunyi.

Pria itu bingung dengan apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Tiina, tetapi ia segera sadar ketika menengok ke belakang ia melihat sosok anak perempuan berusia sepuluh tahun yang tentu saja lebih pendek darinya. Gadis yang mirip dengan Tiina tetapi lebih tinggi dari gadis seumurannya, bahkan lebih tinggi dari Tiina pada waktu itu. Svea pernah berteriak dalam mimpi buruk Berwald selama berhari-hari dan ia tidak mau memunculkan dirinya. Semua mimpi buruk yang Svea berikan kepadanya, hanya sebagai pengujian cintanya terhadap Tiina.

Svea sekarang muncul di hadapannya dengan sosok aslinya. Apakah mungkin Svea tahu bahwa ia sudah dimaafkan oleh Tiina dan karena Berwald mau menjaga Tiina dengan curahan kasih sayangnya yang begitu melimpah. Sosok Svea mengingatkannya terhadap Tiina, ada perpaduan antara dirinya dan Tiina. Seandainya calon anak mereka tidak mengalami keguguran, barangkali sosoknya akan seperti ini. Melihat sosok Svea berada di depannya, membuat Berwald tidak merasa kalut lagi seperti dulu dan mimpi buruknya tidak akan pernah terulang lagi karena Svea tersenyum lembut terhadapnya.

"Jangan bersembunyi!" gumam Berwald dingin pada Svea. "Papa ingin melihatmu, Svea!"

Benar saja, Svea langsung keluar dari punggung Berwald dan tersenyum pada Tiina. Melambaikan tangan kanannya sambil tersenyum ceria. Menghampiri Tiina dan memberikan kecupan lembut di pipi. "Cepat sembuh, mama."

"Terima kasih, Svea. Kau anak baik," Tiina berusaha untuk menyentuh wajah Svea tetapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya dengan benar karena Svea berupa roh, bukan manusia. Mereka berdua sudah berada di dunia yang berbeda satu sama lainnya. Tiina merasa sedikit kecewa karena tidak bisa memeluk anak kesayangannya untuk terakhir kali. Benar-benar untuk terakhir kalinya.

Berwald juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti Tiina, tetapi ia jauh lebih kecewa karena ini pertama kalinya ia melihat anaknya secara langsung sedangkan Tiina mungkin sudah berkali-kali bertemu dengan Svea. Tiina pasti mengetahui sesuatu tentang Svea lebih banyak lagi.

_Tugasku sudah selesai, mama Tiina. Aku senang melihat mama Tiina dan papa Berwald bersama lagi. Aku sayang mama Tiina dan papa Berwald. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik._

"Ya, Svea," jawab Tiina lembut. "Mama pasti akan melakukan itu untukmu."

Svea benar-benar menghilang sekarang dan pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Sekarang benar-benar pergi tanpa akan pernah bisa kembali lagi. Tiina menangis terisak dan perasaan hancur karena kehilangan anaknya bangkit lagi. Sesuatu yang berbeda yang bisa ia rasakan.

Berwald terus berada di sisinya, menjaga Tiina dan menenangkannya agar Tiina tidak merasa sedih serta berjanji pada Tiina bahwa mereka pasti bertemu dengan Svea setelah Tiina berusia delapan belas tahun. Karena setelah Tiina cukup umur, ia akan menyeret Tiina ke altar. Jika bisa lebih cepat, Berwald akan membawanya ke altar secepat yang ia bisa.

"Ceritakan padaku tentang Svea," Berwald berkata. "Aku ingin dengar semuanya tentang anakku."

* * *

><p>Matthias, Jones bersaudara dan beberapa korban Berwald yang dulu terkena getahnya karena kehilangan Tiina, mereka bisa bernafas lega karena tidak akan pernah ada lagi ulah aneh-aneh yang dilakukan Berwald terhadap mereka. Kecuali Eduard yang kecewa mendengar Tiina dan Berwald berbaikan karena Eduard kalah dari pria seram itu. Tetapi untuk Matthias, ia merasa senang karena teman bersaingnya sudah kembali seperti semula dan bisa bersikap seperti biasa pada Berwald. Dengan kata lain, menghajar Berwald hingga babak belur serta bertengkar hal-hal remeh mengenai lapak jualan. Tidak ada yang tidak sebaik ini, bukan?<p>

"Ayo kita berkelahi lagi, kaleng ikan!" seru Matthias gembira. "Senang melihatmu kembali seperti dulu lagi!"

Berwald mendengus dan menonjok pelan bahu Matthias. Ia sudah kembali seperti sedia kala dan itu berarti ia siap untuk berkelahi dengan Matthias mengenai masalah sepele. Memang seharusnya seperti ini, semua masalah sudah selesai dan kembali ke masalah semula yaitu Matthias si kambing Denmark serta ulah binalnya yang mengganggu Berwald. Asal jangan sampai ia mengganggu Tiina saja karena Berwald akan siap sedia menjadikan Matthias kaleng ikan.

Alison dan Madeline datang ke kamar Tiina dan merasa senang melihat Tiina dan Berwald bersama-sama. Mereka mendoakan agar Tiina dan Berwald bisa terus berbahagia hingga selama-lamanya.

"Pasti, Alison dan Madeline," jawab Tiina jujur dan menatap Berwald yang berada di luar dengan tatapan malu-malu. "Aku mencintainya sampai kapanpun."

Banyak hal yang berubah di antara mereka berdua, khususnya relasi antara mereka berdua yang sempat berantakan karena kebodohannya sendiri. Pelan tapi pasti, Berwald berusaha untuk bersikap lebih terbuka pada Tiina dan mengatakan semuanya pada Tiina walaupun itu cukup sulit. Demi Tiina, apapun akan Berwald lakukan untuk membahagiakannya. Karena Tiina adalah jiwanya, bunga lili yang selalu mekar di dalam hatinya. Perlambang cintanya yang paling tulus untuk Tiina. Cinta pertama dan terakhir.

Sementara itu, Tiina masih berada di rumah sakit untuk beberapa minggu ke depan karena kondisinya belum stabil sepenuhnya dan akan lebih baik bagi Berwald jika Tiina berada di rumah sakit dengan waktu yang cukup lama. Dengan alasan keamanan, tentu saja.

"Bisakah Ber mengeluarkanku dari sini?" tanya Tiina dengan wajah cemberut. "Aku sudah sehat dan hanya kakiku saja yang tidak bisa kugerakkan. Hanya membutuhkan kursi roda atau tongkat saja."

Berwald tidak peduli dengan perkataan Tiina sekarang dan terus membaca koran di tempat duduknya. Baru dua minggu di sini saja, Tiina sudah mengeluh yang bukan-bukan. Ada-ada saja ia, apa perlu Berwald membawanya ke suatu tempat dan khusus ia yang merawatnya. Sejujurnya saja, Tiina juga sudah boleh pulang dari rumah sakit dua minggu yang lalu tetapi Berwald bersikeras menahannya dengan alasan yang menurut Tiina itu sangat tidak masuk akal.

"Ayolah, Ber!" seru Tiina kesal dan melemparkan bantalnya ke wajah Berwald. "Jangan membuatku gila seperti ini!"

Tiina memang seperti anak kecil yang ingin diberi permen, gumam Berwald geli. Baiklah, ia akan menuruti permintaan Tiina dan ia akan menyewa hotel mewah untuk mereka berdua. Dan mereka akan bersenang-senang di sana. Merawat Tiina maksudnya, bukan bermaksud lainnya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Tiina keluar dari rumah sakit dengan catatan bahwa ia harus memakai tongkat penyangga karena salah satu kakinya patah dan belum bisa digerakkan secara sempurna. Membutuhkan waktu untuk sembuh, sekitar dua bulan lamanya. Dan dokter sempat berkata sesuatu pada Berwald bahwa ia tidak boleh menakut-nakuti Tiina demi keselamatan Tiina sendiri dan membuat Tiina senyaman mungkin. Dalam hati, Berwald merutuki dokter tersebut. Darimana ia bisa dikatakan menakut-nakuti Tiina. Enak saja ia berkata seperti itu.

Walaupun begitu, selera makan yang dimiliki Tiina belum pulih sepenuhnya. Beberapa hari belakangan ini, ia sudah mau makan tetapi harus dipaksa oleh orang-orang terdekatnya terlebih dahulu. Bagi Tiina, makanan saat ini membuat perutnya mual dan muak.

Berwald sudah menyewa hotel mewah di Los Angeles untuk waktu yang tidak bisa ia tentukan dengan satu ruangan yang terdapat dua ranjang besar. Mulanya Tiina sempat takut jika Berwald berniat untuk mengapa-apakannya lagi tetapi pemikirannya langsung berubah begitu melihat kamar yang disewa Berwald. Tidak terlalu buruk, pikirnya. Mungkin dengan ini Tiina bisa beristirahat dengan tenang tanpa adanya gangguan yang berarti.

"Harus kukatakan, tongkat penyangga ini sama sekali tidak efektif," gerutu Tiina kesal. "Karena Ber selalu menggendongku terus-terusan tanpa memberikan kesempatan untukku berjalan."

Yang seperti ini membuat Tiina tidak suka, Berwald memperlakukan Tiina seolah-olah Tiina adalah barang pribadinya yang bisa seenaknya ia sentuh. Tetapi Tiina harus mengakui bahwa ia menyukai Berwald yang bersikap protektif terhadapnya dan ia merasa senang karena Berwald mau repot-repot memperhatikannya. Dari dulu Berwald memang tidak pernah berubah.

"Diam," jawab Berwald datar, singkat dan tidak jelas dan menatap Tiina yang masih mengenakan piyama. "Kau sudah tiga minggu tidak berganti pakaian."

Wajah Tiina merah padam ketika Berwald berkata mengenai hal yang sensitif mengenai tubuhnya dan menendang pelan tulang kering Berwald. Teringat akan sesuatu yang mengerikan. Mengenai tubuhnya yang dipenuhi bekas luka. "Aku bisa menggantinya sendiri."

"Lalu? Mau aku bukakan?" balas Berwald tajam dan membuka pelan-pelan piyama Tiina dan memperlihatkan tubuh Tiina tanpa pakaian dalam. Di bagian perutnya terdapat bekas luka akibat perbuatannya dulu. Membuat hati Berwald teriris dan sedih, teringat dengan perlakuannya terhadap Tiina. Ada tiga sayat bekas luka di bagian perutnya. Khawatir, Berwald memaksa Tiina untuk membalikkan badannya dan melihat bagaimana keadaan punggung Tiina. Dua bekas sayatan yang cukup besar di dekat leher dan tengah punggung.

Tiina memucat dan menutupi wajahnya dengan mukanya. Ketakutan karena tubuh Tiina yang penuh bekas luka akibat tabrakan tersebut. Menyisakan bekas yang membutuhkan waktu lama untuk sembuh. "Nggak, Ber! Jangan sentuh bagian itu! Tubuhku jelek!" pekiknya histeris. Tiina tidak takut untuk melakukan hal itu bersama Berwald sekali lagi, tetapi Tiina takut jika Berwald melihat tubuhnya, pria itu akan meninggalkan Tiina dan berubah pikiran. Tiina tidak mau hal itu terjadi padanya, hal itu saja sudah cukup menyakitkan baginya. Ia tidak mau seperti itu.

"Tidak, Tiina," ucap Berwald lembut dan menyentuh bibir Tiina dengan jarinya. "Kau cantik."

Berwald tidak mengerti mengapa Tiina harus ketakutan dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Bukankah itu wajar jika ada bekas luka akibat tabrakan di bagian tertentu. Ia memang tidak ingat bagaimana tubuh Tiina ketika malam mengerikan itu, tetapi yang paling menyakitkan bagi Berwald dimana Tiina mengatakan dirinya jelek padahal Tiina begitu cantik dan menawan di matanya. Mengapa Tiina tidak sadar bahwa sebenarnya ia tidak jelek, hanya bekas luka tersebut yang mengganggu Tiina.

"Be—Ber," isak Tiina dan menangis. "Aku tidak menarik, lihat bekas luka ini."

"Aku tidak peduli, Tiina," jawab Berwald dingin dan memeluk tubuh mungil Tiina dengan erat. Ia tidak menginginkan kesempurnaan, asalkan itu Tiina—semua terasa cukup bagi Berwald. Ia sudah menyebabkan Tiina seperti ini dan bertanggung jawab karenanya. "Aku ingin memilikimu secepatnya dan merasakanmu."

Berwald mencium leher Tiina dengan lembut, sebagai pembuktian cintanya yang paling dalam terhadap Tiina dan penghargaan yang bisa ia berikan terhadap Tiina. Luapan cinta mendalam terhadap gadis belia seperti Tiina. Tiina layak untuk dilindunginya karena Tiina begitu rapuh tetapi kuat di dalam. Berwald tidak pernah bisa lepas pandangan dari Tiina, segala pikiran selalu tertuju pada Tiina.

"Ber, mengapa?" Tiina bertanya. Tatapan Tiina ke Berwald seperti tatapan yang sendu dan memeluk Berwald erat. "Apa Ber tidak kecewa padaku?"

Berwald tidak menjawab dan membiarkan Tiina merasakan percikan cinta darinya. Agar Tiina tahu betapa Berwald mencintai Tiina apa adanya, tidak peduli dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat. Di mata Berwald, ia tidak bisa menyebut wanita cantik manapun yang pernah ia kenal. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa Tiina membutuhkan waktu lebih untuk beristirahat lebih banyak dibandingkan melakukan hal semacam ini, ditambah gadis itu baru saja keguguran. Ia akan menggunakan kondom untuk melakukannya agar tidak membahayakan Tiina. Ia membenci benda itu sampai kapanpun, tetapi demi Tiina, ia akan melakukannya.

Pria itu mencium bekas luka yang dimiliki Tiina tanpa adanya rasa jijik. Sebagai tanda bahwa ia mencintai Tiina setulus hati, bukan karena nafsu semata. Bukti bahwa Tiina tetap menarik di matanya. Ia tidak mencintai Tiina hanya karena fisik melainkan karena hati. Hati Tiina yang tulus dan lembut, yang selalu menerima Berwald apa adanya sekalipun Berwald banyak kekurangan yang mungkin tidak bisa ditolerirnya.

Tiina mendesah akan ciuman Berwald di bagian bekas lukanya. Ia tidak bisa menolaknya sama sekali. Semua kata-katanya bagaikan terkunci di hadapan Berwald. Tidak bisa ia katakan mengapa ia menjadi seperti ini. Tidak jijik, melainkan nyaman. Merasa diterima, bukan tertolak. Membiarkan Berwald merebahkan dirinya di dada Tiina dan mengelus rambut pirang Berwald.

"Bolehkah aku memilikimu?" Berwald balik bertanya, meminta persetujuan Tiina untuk melakukan hubungan yang lebih lanjut lagi. "Untuk selamanya?"

Tiina mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud Berwald, mengangguk dan terus memeluk Berwald dengan erat. Membiarkan Berwald bertindak sesukanya terhadap miliknya. Tiina percaya bahwa pria itu tidak akan menyakitinya.

_Mina rakastan sinua, Berwald._

.

.

.

Tiina terlelap dengan keadaan telanjang dan wajahnya terlihat jauh lebih damai dibandingkan dulu, dimana ketika ia terbangun terdengar isak tangis dari Tiina. Dan ketika besok ia terbangun, mungkin ia akan melihat wajah Tiina yang menyambutnya dengan ceria. Memberinya ucapan selamat pagi padanya dan keadaan akan berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dari sebelumnya. Menuju ke jalan yang lebih baik lagi.

_Selamat mimpi indah, sayangku. Terima kasih atas malam yang indah dan untukmu juga. Jag alskar dig, Tiina._

**TBC**

* * *

><p>AN Satu chapter lagi sudah akan tamat. Maaf kalau hasilnya kayak gini. Saya sengaja buang adegan "rumah sakit" itu soalnya kalau saya pikir terlalu jahat. Mending saya cut dan ganti yang lain. Editannya terlalu jauh kayaknya. Anyway, terima kasih bagi yang sudah mendukung fic ini.


	7. Chapter 7

**Be My Sweet Darling**

_APH ©Hidekaz Himaruya_

_Sweden x fem!Finland_

_Warning: smut, age-bending, AU, maybe OOC, genderbent. Don't like don't read. Editan dari fic di akun lama (tebak saja sendiri siapa saya)._

_Note: Alison (nyo-amerika) and Madeline (nyo-canada)_

_._

_._

_._

_Rasanya nyaman dan hangat, aku tidak ingin melepaskannya._

Ketika ia membuka matanya di pagi-pagi buta, ia mendapati dirinya berada di dalam dekapan lengan kokoh Berwald yang menjaganya semalaman. Mendapati bahwa dirinya sudah mengenakan piyama dan celana dalam, mengingat semalam ia dan Berwald memadu kasih.

AC di kamar hotel tersebut sangat dingin tetapi ia merasakan panas yang amat sangat. Dan mungkin itu disebabkan karena kegiatan semalam mereka.

Hatinya terasa lebih lega setelah Berwald mengatakan bahwa tidak ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Pria itu tidak mempermasalahkan bekas luka yang berada di tubuhnya tetapi pria itu semakin protektif untuk menjaga Tiina.

Ia justru mempermasalahkan mengapa Tiina harus merasa bersalah dengan apa yang bukan menjadi salahnya. Merasa bersalah tentang apa yang terjadi pada tubuh Tiina sehingga ia menyentuh Tiina dengan hati-hati. Berkali-kali terucap kata-kata di bibir dinginnya bahwa ia tidak perlu merasa seperti ini, bahwa Berwald mencintainya apa adanya. Tidak peduli apakah Tiina cantik ataupun jelek.

Malam itu adalah untuk kedua kalinya mereka melakukan hal terlarang tersebut tetapi ada perbedaan yang signifikan. Pertama kali, ia tidak dapat menikmatinya karena ia merasa takut pada Berwald. Untuk kedua kalinya, ia tidak merasa takut pada Berwald.

Ia sulit menjelaskan mengapa ia tidak takut terhadap Berwald. Permainan Berwald sama sekali tidak kasar, malah lembut sehingga Tiina mendesah kegelian dan tidak menimbulkan rasa sakit padahal ia baru saja keguguran kurang lebih sebulan yang lalu. Berwald memperlakukan Tiina seolah-olah ia adalah barang yang mudah pecah. Bukan itu saja, pria itu melindunginya dengan menggunakan kondom padahal pria itu sempat mengaku padanya bahwa ia sangat membenci kondom. Takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Tiina.

Melihat wajah Berwald yang sedang tertidur, mau tak mau ia merasa geli. Berwald sudah berusia empat puluh tahun pada tahun ini dan wajahnya tidak terlihat seperti pria tua, lebih mirip pria berusia tiga puluh tahun awal. Tetap tampan seperti pria yang jauh lebih muda darinya. Orang bisa mengira bahwa Berwald berusia dua puluh akhir. Matthias pernah berkata padanya bahwa hampir setiap hari banyak wanita cantik yang mengejar-ngejarnya tetapi dengan kasar Berwald menolaknya.

Dulu ia merasa cemburu pada wanita-wanita itu setengah mati tetapi sekarang Tiina hanya bisa tertawa setiap mengingat hal itu karena demi Tiina, Berwald sampai mengaku bahwa dirinya adalah _gay_ agar wanita-wanita tersebut tidak mengejar-ngejarnya lagi.

Ia tidak perlu melakukannya lagi karena ia adalah wanitanya. Ia bukan anak kecil lagi, sebentar lagi ia berusia tujuh belas tahun dan setahun lagi ia benar-benar menjadi gadis dewasa. Ia milik Berwald seutuhnya.

Ingin segera dewasa agar ia pantas mendampingi Berwald. Tidak akan menganggap ia hanyalah anak kecil semata. Ia sudah bisa mengimbangi Berwald dengan wanita dewasa lainnya.

"Ber," panggil Tiina lembut dan memegang rambut pendek pirang Berwald. Mencium bibir pria itu dengan lembut. "Selamat pagi."

Berwald belum terbangun dari tempat tidurnya, barangkali ia lelah karena menjaga Tiina selama ini . Untuk beberapa minggu sebelumnya memang Berwald bekerja terlalu keras hanya untuk dirinya dan mungkin untuk Svea-nya tercinta.

Svea, ia selalu memikirkannya nyaris setiap hari. Ia tidak pernah bisa berhenti mengingatnya dan untuk melupakannya saja ia sama sekali tidak akan sanggup. Berwald dan Svea, dua orang yang sangat Tiina cintai selama hidupnya. Mereka berdua adalah jiwanya dan cintanya yang paling dalam. Svea adalah nyawanya dan Berwald adalah pelindungnya. Svea berkata padanya bahwa suatu saat ia akan kembali sebagai anaknya beberapa tahun mendatang.

Wajah Berwald terlihat bahagia dan Tiina tidak tahu karena apa. Ia berharap untuk seterusnya tidak ada masalah seperti ini lagi dimana ia dan Berwald salah paham.

Berwald terbangun beberapa lama kemudian dan mendapati Tiina terus memandangi wajahnya dengan tatapan bahagia. Tidak ada kesedihan di wajahnya seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu. "Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Berwald lembut, mengelus rambut Tiina dan membiarkan Tiina bersandar di dadanya. "Bagaimana tidurmu?"

Tiina tidak menjawab dan memegang tangan Berwald dengan penuh kelembutan. Ia tidak ingin mengatakan betapa ia merasa bahagia merasakan adanya Berwald di sampingnya untuk menjaganya. Tubuh pria itu sangat hangat sekali dan merasa terlindungi. Ia tidak bisa mengelak bahwa ia sangat senang ketika terbangun, mendapati bahwa ia dilindungi oleh lengan kokoh Berwald yang menjaganya. Ia bisa merasakan detak jantung Berwald yang berdetak sangat kencang.

"Kau tidak ingin makan?" Berwald menawarkan. "Sudah pukul lima pagi."

Tiina menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum, memeluk Berwald dengan mesra . "Aku ingin lebih lama bersamamu, _moi_. Aku..."

Belum selesai Tiina menyelesaikan perkataannya, bibirnya sudah dibungkam oleh Berwald. Lembut dan manis seperti pada awal-awal ciuman pertama mereka. Ketika Tiina masih kecil dan teringat dimana Berwald pernah mencium bibirnya ketika ia masih kecil. Lama kelamaan, ciuman mereka semakin memanas dan lidah Berwald membuka paksa mulut Tiina untuk bertemu dengan lidah Tiina. Tiina melenguh pelan ketika Berwald mulai memainkan lidahnya. Gairah yang semalam padam karena Tiina merasa lelah kini bangkit kembali. Berwald sangat senang mengklaim bibir Tiina sebagai miliknya. Pria itu tidak perlu takut jika ia membuat Tiina takut karena ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Tiina sekarang dan ia tidak mungkin memaksa jika Tiina tidak ingin melakukannya.

"Kau bilang apa?" pancing Berwald dan ia masih terus mencium Tiina dengan segenap gairah yang ia miliki. "Katakan jika ya!"

"Aku merasa panas, jika sedang bersamamu," Tiina mendesah, masih berusaha mengikuti permainan lidah Berwald. "Ini semua serba pertama kali walau ini adalah ketiga kalinya."

Berwald melepaskan lidahnya dari lidah Tiina, saliva mereka tertumpah di tempat tidurnya. Sejak Tiina berada di tempat tidur bersamanya, ia selalu merasa kepanasan setiap saat sekalipun AC di kamar hotel ini sangat dingin. Tiina membuatnya panas dan mengobarkan gairahnya. Hanya Tiina satu-satunya wanita yang membuatnya tertarik.

Ia teringat di kopernya ada satu gaun putih terbaik yang ia beli ketika Tiina sedang berada di rumah sakit. Gaun itu harganya sangat mahal dan di luar dugaan. Model gaun itu sederhana tetapi ia merasa bahwa jika Tiina yang mengenakan gaun itu akan terlihat sangat cantik. Apa yang dilakukannya pagi ini membuat Berwald memiliki niatan yang lain.

Memberikan gaun itu kepada Tiina lalu menonton Tiina sedang mengganti bajunya dengan gaun itu atau ia yang memakaikannya. Membayangkan hal itu saja sudah cukup membuat gairahnya berkobar lebih dalam lagi. Tiina sangat cantik ketika memakai baju apa saja sekalipun tanpa busana.

"Bilang lagi atau aku akan menyerangmu saat tidur," geram Berwald, menahan rasa malu. "Aku akan melayanimu."

"Kau mulai lagi, Ber," Tiina mengeluh kelelahan akibat ciuman kasar Berwald. "Kau terlalu sayang padaku, Ber."

Sebanyak apapun kasih sayang yang Tiina minta, Berwald bersedia memberikannya hanya untuk Tiina seorang. Karena ia tercipta hanya untuk Tiina seorang. Ia tidak merasa rugi ketika memberikan itu semua pada Tiina asalkan Tiina juga membalas cintanya dan gadis itu tidak takut kepadanya, itu semua sudah lebih dari cukup.

Pagi ini, ia akan bersenang-senang dengan Tiina sebelum makan pagi. Bercinta di pagi hari seperti ini bukankah jauh lebih menyenangkan dibanding ketika di malam hari? Sebelum ia benar-benar berangkat ke San Antonio untuk menghadiri konvensi dunia pada siang nanti.

.

.

.

"Mengapa Ber mau pergi lagi?" tanya Tiina dengan nada sedih dan memeluk Berwald dengan erat bagaikan anak anjing yang kehilangan tuannya. "Kok aku baru tahu soal itu?"

Berwald mencium Tiina lembut, berjanji bahwa ia akan segera kembali secepat yang ia bisa. Konvensi sialan, mengganggu acara orang saja. Tidak tahukah bahwa Tiina-nya membutuhkan waktu perawatan. Ia ingin Tiina ikut tetapi kasihan Tiina, kakinya masih sakit. "Beberapa hari lagi aku kembali."

Siang hari, Berwald meninggalkan Tiina sendirian di kamar hotel karena ia harus mengikuti konvensi di kota sebelah untuk beberapa hari. Sebagai gantinya, Halldora dan Alison menemaninya di kamar hotel. Alison menemaninya untuk berjalan-jalan sedangkan Halldora memaksa Tiina untuk menggunakan tongkat besinya selama Berwald tidak ada.

"Kalau tidak dipakai, kapan kau bisa jalan!" gerutu Halldora jengkel ketika Tiina bilang lebih memilih kursi roda saja. Lebih tepatnya ia bukan menyalahkan Tiina, melainkan ia menyalahkan Berwald. Pasti Berwald memanjakan Tiina setengah mati hingga gadis itu seperti ini. Matthias bercerita kepadanya bahwa Berwald sering menggendong Tiina dengan alasan takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Tiina. Dalam hati Halldora tertawa terbahak-bahak, wajah boleh seram tetapi hati bagai Mickey Mouse.

Tiina menggerutu, tidak bisakah Halldora tidak terlalu keras padanya. Bukan maunya ia tidak berjalan, tetapi Berwald yang melarangnya. "Iya, aku akan melakukannya, _moi_."

"Aku saja yang sedang mengandung tidak seperti itu, boro-boro diperhatikan!" gerutu Halldora kesal, teringat Matthias yang bukannya bertobat mengusili Halldora melainkan tambah jadi begitu tahu Halldora berbadan dua. "Matthias kambing sialan."

Lebih tepatnya, ia sebal melihat Tiina yang begitu diperhatikan oleh Berwald. Padahal suami istri saja belum. Sedangkan Matthias, mungkin memang ia memperhatikan Halldora tetapi alih-alih membuat Halldora terharu, ia malah ingin muntah.

Tiina terkikik geli sehingga membuat Halldora malu mengapa ia mengatakan hal semacam itu. "Anak pertama, ya? Kapan nikahnya? Kok aku nggak diundang?"

Halldora makin jengkel mendengar pertanyaan Tiina yang tampak polos seperti itu. Mana Tiina tahu tentang pernikahannya dengan Matthias, Tiina saja kabur dari rumah hanya karena patah hati dan sekarang ia malah mesra-mesraan dengan pria yang membuatnya patah hati. "Tentu saja, kaukira anak keberapa? Keseratus?"

Mendengar jawaban Halldora, mendadak Tiina menjadi murung. Halldora tampak bahagia dengan anak pertamanya dan Matthias juga senang. Sedangkan ia, kehilangan anak pertama dari Berwald. Dadanya terasa sesak sekarang. Ia merindukan pria itu berada di sisinya padahal Berwald berkata hanya untuk beberapa hari saja dan tidak lama. Pria itu pasti akan kembali ke sisinya, tidak mungkin tidak.

"Tiina, kenapa?" Halldora bertanya dengan cemas setelah melihat perubahan mendadak Tiina dan ia merasa bersalah dengan sarkasme yang ia lontarkan terhadap gadis itu. "Ada sesuatukah?"

Tiina menghela nafas panjang, menatap Halldora dengan tatapan sendu. "Aku jadi ingin punya anak, anak dari orang yang kucintai. Aku ingin anak perempuan."

Kini giliran Halldora yang terdiam, sorot mata Tiina mengandung kesedihan mendalam. Gadis itu biasanya selalu ceria dan mengundang tawa tetapi sekarang ia terlihat sedih. Ia mendengar bahwa Tiina mengandung anak Berwald dan tak berapa lama anak itu keguguran akibat tabrakan sebulan yang lalu. Tiina menginginkan anak sejak dulu dan anak itu harus gugur dengan cara yang tragis. Dalam hati Halldora membatin, pria macam apa yang tega merusak gadis semuda Tiina.

Ia tidak mau berkata apa-apa pada Tiina, tidak ingin membuat gadis itu salah paham lagi. Membuat Halldora berpikir bahwa Berwald mencintai Tiina setengah mati, bahkan terobsesi terhadapnya. Ia membayangkan bahwa Tiina menghabiskan setiap malamnya untuk Berwald dan menyerahkan segalanya.

Begitu juga dengan Tiina, ia berada di dalam dunianya sendiri. Ia masih merasakan dekapan Berwald di tubuhnya. Ciuman manis di pagi hari semua terekam di otaknya. Ia sudah bukan anak perawan lagi, tetapi ia merasa bahwa ia tidak ubahnya seperti gadis yang tidak mengenal gairah pria. Ia selalu kalah setiap berhadapan dengan Berwald. Menikmati permainan pria itu.

Agar Tiina tidak merasa kesepian, Alison mengajak Tiina jalan-jalan ke kota Los Angeles dengan berjalan kaki agar Tiina tidak bosan berada di dalam kamar hotel terus menerus. Selain itu juga, untuk membantu Tiina berjalan secara perlahan-lahan. Sengaja ia tidak menggunakan mobilnya untuk menemani Tiina.

"Bagus, Tiina! Tidak usah terlalu tegang!" Alison menyemangati Tiina. "Santai saja, rileks. Pasti lama kelamaan akan sembuh dengan sendirinya."

Tiina berjalan dengan menggunakan tongkat penyangga secara perlahan-lahan. Hati-hati agar ia tidak terlalu kesakitan. "Terima kasih, Alison. Anda sangat baik."

Alison mengajak Tiina ke butik ternama di sekitar jalan Los Angeles. Menurut Alison, sangat tidak seru jika ke Los Angeles tanpa mengunjungi butik-butik ternama di sana. Ia melihat di salah satu butik ada gaun putih yang amat sangat cantik. Membayangkan jika ia memakai gaun itu di hari pernikahannya.

Putih dan elegan dengan bunga mawar merah muda yang begitu cantik.

"Gaun itu sangat cantik!" puji Alison dengan wajah berbinar-binar. "Aku ingin memakainya di hari pernikahan nanti bersama Artie."

Tiina malu, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Alison tentu jauh lebih dewasa darinya dan pantas bahwa ia berpikir seperti itu, sedangkan ia cukup umur saja belum sama sekali.

_Apa yang kau pikirkan, Tiina?_

.

.

.

Malam hari, Tiina sama sekali tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Kasur yang ia tempati terasa luas tanpa Berwald di sampingnya. Udara di kamar itu terasa dingin sekarang hingga menusuk ke tulangnya.

Kesepian, ia sekarang melepas bajunya hingga tidak ada sedikitpun benang yang tersisa di tubuhnya. Berharap Berwald akan segera datang dan memeluknya erat seperti sebelumnya. Memadu cinta yang begitu menggairahkan dan nikmat.

Tak berapa lama, Tiina sudah tertidur pulas dan memimpikan Berwald berada di sampingnya. Mimpi yang sudah menjadi kenyataan untuknya. Tidak akan pernah bisa hilang begitu saja.

Dan pagi-pagi buta, Tiina tidak sadar bahwa ada seseorang berada di sampingnya yang memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Menciuminya dengan penuh gairah mendalam. Gairah yang selalu dirasakan gadis itu untuk selamanya.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN Maaf saya nggak nepatin janji buat namatin di chapter ini. Pasti terlalu panjang jadinya jika saya tamatin sekarang. Saya nggak bisa janji mau namatin chapter depan. Sepertinya omongan saya benar bahwa fic ini bakal lama tamatnya TTTT padahal pas sebelum di edit aja ga sepanjang dan melebar keana-mana kayak gini. Ya sudahlah, sampai ketemu di chapter 8 (gila udah chapter 8). Concrit please and no flame~  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Be My Sweet Darling**

_APH ©Hidekaz Himaruya_

_Sweden x fem!Finland_

_Warning: smut, age-bending, AU, maybe OOC, genderbent. Don't like don't read. Editan dari fic di akun lama (tebak saja sendiri siapa saya)._

_Note: Alison (nyo-amerika) and Madeline (nyo-canada)_

_._

_._

_._

Berwald pulang ke Los Angeles dengan perasaan tidak menentu. Baru empat hari saja, ia sudah merasa rindu dengan Tiina dan ingin segera memeluk tubuh mungilnya. Empat hari di San Antonio baginya merupakan hari yang terberat karena ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Tiina. Sebenarnya, ia ingin mengajak Tiina ikut bersamanya ke San Antonio. Mengingat keadaan Tiina masih belum terlalu baik, ia terpaksa menahan keinginannya dan membiarkan Tiina dititipkan oleh Jones bersaudara maupun suami istri Densen walau ia sendiri tidak yakin apa yang akan terjadi pada Tiina.

Orang melihat Berwald sebagai sosok yang dingin dan tidak peduli, seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tetapi tidak ada yang tahu isi hati Berwald untuk saat ini.

Ya, bisa dibilang ia sangat bahagia. Ia akan bertemu dengan Tiina lagi dalam hitungan jam lagi dan memeluknya erat. Memandang wajah polosnya serta kelembutannya yang tiada tara. Selama ia berada di pesawat, ia membayangkan bagaimana ketika ia bercinta dengan Tiina. Mengecap bibir manisnya serta percintaan yang mereka lakukan pada malam itu.

Ia sudah tidak mempunyai anak lagi, anak itu sudah hilang dari kehidupannya dan anak itu adalah calon istrinya. Wanita yang paling ia cintai seumur hidupnya sampai kapanpun juga.

Ia membawa banyak barang untuk dihadiahkan kepada Tiina. Masing-masing satu boneka Moomins berwarna hitam dan putih ukuran besar, dengan bendera Swedia serta kacamata untuk Moomins hitam dan bendera Finlandia untuk Moomins putih. Bendera tersebut berbentuk kalung di lehernya. Tidak hanya itu saja, bahkan Berwald membelikan satu boneka Moomins berwarna abu-abu tetapi ukurannya sangat kecil dan di lehernya diikat pita bermotif bendera Swedia dan Finlandia. Pita di sisi kiri adalah bendera Swedia dan di sebelah kanan adalah bendera Finlandia.

Hadiah untuk Tiina-nya. Perlambang bahwa ia menginginkan anak darinya.

Benda itu ditemukan di toko mainan terkenal di San Antonio, toko yang menjual barang-barang impor dengan kualitas terbaik. Ketika melihat boneka Moomins di etalase dan disusun membentuk keluarga, ia teringat akan sesuatu yang selama ini ia dambakan. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung membelinya tanpa peduli betapa mahal harga boneka tersebut.

Tidak hanya itu saja, ia juga membelikan Tiina satu set kamisol transparan. Bayangannya adalah Tiina akan cantik bila mengenakan benda tersebut. Mungkin membelikan Tiina benda semacam ini hanya akan mempermalukannya karena Tiina merasa rendah diri akan bekas lukanya, akibat kecelakaan satu bulan lalu.

Tetapi, hanya Berwald yang tahu mengapa ia membelikan benda semacam itu. Ia tidak bermaksud mempermalukan Tiina. Hanya ingin mengatakan secara tidak langsung bahwa ia mencintai Tiina apa adanya, baik dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat. Ia tidak peduli akan hal itu asalkan Tiina bisa hidup lebih lama bersamanya. Baginya kenangan bersama Tiina selama sepuluh tahun lebih baik dibandingkan seratus tahun bersama orang lain. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa memandang wanita lain manapun sejak kehadiran Tiina di sisinya.

Tiina adalah bunga yang selalu mekar di dalam hatinya. Tidak akan pernah bisa ia menghilangkan perasaan cintanya terhadap gadis itu.

Ia juga membeli beberapa kotak kondom untuk ia gunakan bersama Tiina. Demi Tiina, apapun akan ia lakukan untuknya sekalipun ia harus menahan rasa bencinya terhadap benda tersebut yang ia anggap menganggu kenikmatannya. Ia siap jika ia memiliki anak lagi tetapi ia juga memperhatikan keadaan Tiina.

Selama sisa waktu yang ada, ia habiskan untuk mencari tempat lokasi pernikahan mereka berdua sekaligus tempat bulan madu di laptopnya. Sesampainya di hotel, ia akan mengatakan pada Tiina apakah gadis itu mau menjadi istrinya atau tidak?

Terlebih lagi karena omongan Matthias, seusai konvensi akbar tersebut.

"_Kalau kau biarkan Tiina berada di hotel bersamamu selama seharian penuh, terlihat seperti om-om hidung belang mesum," ejek Matthias. "Apalagi dia pernah mengandung anakmu. Kalau kau mencintainya mengapa tidak kau dapatkan saja dia!"_

"_Mendapatkan?" tanya Berwald dengan wajah bingung mendengar perkataan Matthias yang seolah-olah menekankan bahwa ia adalah pria paling mesum di Eropa Utara._

_Matthias nyengir jahat dan memukul pelan perut Berwald. "Kau tahu kan? Jadikan dia istrimu. Toh ia akan menjawab ya. Karena ia mencintaimu setengah mati."_

Pukul dua belas malam, ia sudah sampai ke Los Angeles dan ia langsung berangkat menuju hotel dimana mereka menginap selama seminggu belakangan ini. Dengan langkah secepat kilat, ia masuk ke kamar dan beruntung Tiina tidak mengunci kamarnya. Dengan hati-hati ia menyalakan lampunya dan mendapati Tiina tertidur tanpa pakaian dalam sedikitpun.

_Tahan nafsumu, Berwald. Jangan menyerangnya dengan tiba-tiba, nanti Tiina ketakutan setengah mati._

Mata tajam pria itu berpaling ke arah lain dan berjalan ke arah ruang makan. Menaruh boneka Moomins itu dengan rapi serta menaruh surat cinta yang akan ia berikan kepada Tiina besok pagi. Serta satu kotak berwarna pink yang berisi gaun putih dan cincin bermata safir untuk Tiina. Mengenai kamisol transparan, ia akan memberikannya langsung kepada Tiina. Biarkan Tiina yang memakainya sendiri.

Tak lama kemudian, Berwald kembali ke tempatnya semula, melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri dan melemparkan pakaian tersebut ke arah lain. Tak lupa ia memakai kondom agar tidak terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan oleh Tiina. Mempunyai anak lagi dari Tiina tentu merupakan ide bagus tetapi tidak begitu bagus jika Tiina tidak menginginkannya.

Dan jika dipikir, percuma saja ia menyewa kamar hotel yang berisi dua tempat tidur karena Tiina tidak mau lepas darinya. Mau tidak mau, ia merasa kehilangan Svea lebih dari sebelumnya. Jika karena bukan Svea, mungkin Tiina tidak akan seperti ini dan Berwald akan menghabiskan kesendiriannya lebih dalam lagi.

Pelan ia mematikan lampunya dan mendekati tempat tidur Tiina. Membelai rambutnya perlahan-lahan. Menciumi Tiina dengan penuh gairah mendalam dan kerinduan yang tidak bisa ia jabarkan dengan kata-katanya sendiri. Pasti ia kesepian, gumam Berwald gelisah. Mata Tiina terlihat bengkak dan mungkin ia menangis seharian. Ia berharap untuk terakhir kalinya ia melukai Tiina.

"Tiina, buka matamu!" panggil Berwald dengan nada cemas, tidak tajam seperti biasanya. Menyentuh dada Tiina pelan dan memeluknya erat. "Aku di sini!"

Tiina bergulung di tempat tidurnya dan menggeliat pelan ketika Berwald menyentuhnya. Tangan itu lembut dan terasa hangat di tubuh Tiina. Ia merasakan bahwa sentuhan Berwald hanyalah mimpi semata dan berharap ia tidak bangun untuk sekarang ini.

"Berr—aku tidak ingin bangun sekarang," Tiina mendesah pelan dan membalikkan badannya ke arah lain. "Kalau aku bangun, aku akan kembali ke kenyataan. Dimana sebenarnya Ber masih lama kembalinya."

_Ternyata benar, Tiina merasa kesepian tanpaku di sisinya. Aku jadi merasa bersalah meninggalkan Tiina dengan keadaan seperti ini._

Berwald mencari akal agar Tiina dapat terbangun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia teringat ada permen mint di sakunya tadi dan ia mengambil permen itu lalu memakannya, mengemutnya untuk beberapa lama. Memaksa Tiina untuk membuka mulutnya dengan jarinya dan memasukan permen tersebut ke mulut Tiina.

Tiina mengerang, merasakan sensasi mint di mulutnya yang begitu memabukkan dan matanya terbuka pelan-pelan, mendapati Berwald berada di samping tempat tidurnya. Matanya berubah menjadi lebih bersinar dari sebelumnya. Rasa bahagia yang Tiina rasakan sama sekali tidak terbendung. Ia merindukan pria itu setengah mati dan rasanya seperti mimpi saja.

"Ber.. kau sudah pulang?" tanya Tiina dan memeluk Berwald dengan erat. "Aku tidak percaya kau pulang secepat ini—aku.."

Kata-kata Tiina terputus, air matanya mengalir lagi. Teringat oleh perkataan Halldora ketika siang. Tidak mengerti mengapa perasaan itu lagi-lagi muncul begitu saja tanpa adanya peringatan dari yang bersangkutan. Hatinya begitu perih, selalu terpikir akan anaknya yang gugur. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu mencemaskan soal itu lagi, Svea sudah aman di sana. Tetapi tetap saja, ia tidak bisa mengindahkan perasaan seperti itu. Selalu terbayang akan Svea. Bayi pertamanya, tentu saja.

Berwald membalas pelukannya dan mencium pelupuk matanya. Sayang jika ia melihat gadis yang dicintainya menangis seperti ini. Seolah-olah ia menyia-nyiakannya begitu saja. "Ssh, aku berada di sini sekarang."

"Peluk aku lebih erat, Ber," Tiina bergumam lemah dan membenamkan kepalanya ke bahu Berwald. Bahu Berwald begitu keras dan memberikan rasa aman bagi Tiina. Ia menumpahkan air matanya di sana dengan isakan kecil. "Aku ingin terus berada di sisimu untuk selamanya."

"Tiina.."

"Aku mohon, Ber! Aku—"

"Ada apa, Tiina?" Berwald bertanya pelan dan memegang bahu Tiina. "Katakan jika ada sesuatu yang menganggumu!"

Ia tidak berani memandang Berwald, ada sesuatu yang ingin ia katakan pada Berwald. Soal tadi siang. Ia tidak yakin apakah Berwald akan mendengarkannya sekarang. Kalaupun ia ucapkan hal ini, bukankah akan terdengar konyol di telinganya. Apakah tidak aneh jika ia berkata bahwa ia menginginkan seorang anak darinya? Apalagi ia adalah perempuan dan tidak ada ikatan apa-apa dengan Berwald.

Kecuali jika Berwald menginginkan hubungan yang lebih permanen dengan Tiina.

"Kau memikirkan bayi kita," ucap Berwald tanpa sadar, meraih salah satu tangan Tiina dan menciumnya lembut. Insting seorang ayah, ia sadar mengapa Tiina menangis seharian. Mungkin Tiina teringat kesendiriannya ketika gadis itu kabur dari rumah tanpa ada yang menemaninya.

Tiina kaget dan melepaskan tangannya yang dicium Berwald barusan. "A—ah. Aku tidak—maksudku bukan seperti itu," jawabnya gugup. "Bukan masalah itu."

Pria itu menghela nafas panjang dan mendorong Tiina ke tempat tidurnya dengan sedikit kasar. Menyalakan lampu kecil yang berada di dekat tempat tidur mereka berdua dan mengecup bibir Tiina lembut. "Katakan padaku ada apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Tiina menjawab gugup, matanya memandang ke arah yang lain. "Sungguh aku tidak apa-apa."

Ia tidak boleh membuat Berwald cemas kepadanya mengenai hal ini, ini adalah urusannya dan bukan urusan Berwald. Berwald tidak akan mengerti, karena Svea hidup lebih lama bersamanya dibandingkan dengan Berwald. Pria itu tidak akan mengerti bagaimana rasa sakit ketika kehilangan anaknya untuk seumur hidupnya. Bagi kebanyakan wanita, jika ia keguguran maka itu akan dianggap gagal dan Tiina salah satu dari orang yang gagal tersebut.

"Boleh aku berkata sesuatu?" tanya Berwald dan menatap Tiina dalam-dalam, sedikitpun ia tidak berani melepaskan pandangannya kepada Tiina. Tak sanggup membiarkan Tiina yang sedang sedih merasa terabaikan. Selama ini, ia sering membuat Tiina merasa sedih karena ketidakpekaan Berwald. Sudah tidak terhitung lagi berapa banyak masalah yang ia perbuat pada mantan anak tirinya ini. Mulai dari hal kecil dan hal besar. Ia sudah terlalu banyak menerima cinta dari Tiina hingga ia merasa penuh bahkan tumpah.

Dan sekarang saatnya ia yang memberikan semua cinta itu kepada Tiina.

Gadis itu melenguh pelan dan terisak lemah. Ia tidak tahu apa niatan Berwald setelah ini tetapi ia tahu mungkin ada sesuatu yang ingin dikatakannya dan itu merupakan sesuatu yang penting baginya maupun bagi Tiina ke depan. "Apa?"

"Aku ingin anak darimu."

Tiina terdiam dan tidak berani menjawab perkataan Berwald. Mulutnya seolah-olah terkunci dan pandangan sekitarnya menjadi kabur. Tahu-tahu Berwald sudah menempelkan bibirnya di leher Tiina dan memberikan gigitan kecil. Tiina memang sangat polos, batin Berwald dalam hati. Meskipun Tiina sudah tidak memiliki keperawanannya lagi karena ulahnya, ia merasa sudah memiliki Tiina dan memonopolinya.

"Be—Ber, ini sudah malam!" Tiina mendesah panjang, nadanya terdengar gugup. "Nanti ada orang masuk ke dalam."

Tidak akan ada yang datang ke sini, pikir Berwald logis. Tiina hanya terlalu gugup. Ia terus mencicipi tubuh Tiina perlahan-lahan hingga gadis itu nyaris menjerit karenanya. Ia tidak mau memaksa Tiina dan ia akan melakukannya selembut mungkin. Sekarang pria itu menyesal karena menggunakan kondom tersebut, diam-diam ia melepaskan benda tersebut dan melemparkannya ke arah lain.

"Tiina, izinkan aku melakukannya," bisik Berwald di telinga Tiina sambil menempelkan bibirnya hingga Tiina mendesah kegelian. "Aku ingin menanamkan benihku di rahimmu."

Sejak kapan Berwald bicara seperti ini. Berwald sekarang lebih sering bertindak sebagai suami atau kekasih dibandingkan bersikap seperti seorang ayah. Sepertinya Berwald jauh lebih sering menganggap Tiina sebagai miliknya dan mengekangnya belakangan ini, tetapi sikap Berwald sekarang ini—

—membuat Tiina kebingungan dan penasaran.

"Ber, apa ini tidak terlalu cepat?" Tiina berkata dan memegang kepala Berwald. "Seingatku kau selalu menganggapku anak kecil, Ber. Mengapa tiba-tiba?"

Berwald terkejut dan melepaskan Tiina pelan. Ia sama sekali sudah lupa bahwa Tiina masih di bawah umur dan mengabaikan fakta itu. Terlena dengan cintanya terhadap Tiina dan membutakan rasionya. Tidak peduli dengan apa resikonya asalkan Tiina terus menjadi miliknya. Lagi pula, jika ia menginginkan anak dari Tiina mengapa ia harus mengenakan kondom yang notabene benda sialan itu.

Baginya Tiina sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Ia adalah gadis dewasa sekarang.

Tubuh mungil Tiina begitu rapuh dan ia tidak berani melepaskannya begitu saja. Ia berbaring dan membiarkan dada telanjangnya menjadi sandaran Tiina.

"Jika kau tidak mau, aku tidak akan memaksa," jawab Berwald dingin dan memeluk Tiina dengan erat. "Maafkan aku!"

Tiina tersenyum simpul dan membalas pelukannya. Ketika ia tidur, ia memimpikan Berwald ada di sisinya dan begitu ia terbangun mendapati Berwald berada di sisinya. Ketika tersadar, Berwald menyergapnya dengan Tiina sebagai sasaran empuk utama pria itu. Lelah sekaligus menyenangkan dan nikmat. Nyaris seminggu lamanya mereka berpisah, hanya satu tujuan yang dituju pria itu yaitu ranjang besar dengan Tiina yang ada di sana.

Dan yang terpenting adalah Berwald memahami perasaannya betapa Tiina menginginkan anak. Kembali Tiina memandang mata Berwald dan pandangan mereka beradu. Berwald menyentuh dagu Tiina dan mengecupnya, terkoyak akan kepedihan yang merambati wajah Tiina. Setiap melihat Tiina sekarang ini, Berwald selalu dihantui perasaan bersalah yang amat sangat. Terutama ketika perkosaan itu terjadi.

Tiina tampak seperti rusa tercengang, selalu setiap mereka berdua bercinta. Ini adalah yang keempat kalinya ia melakukannya. Anehnya ia selalu gemetaran setiap melakukannya bersama Berwald. Ia mulai merasa lelah dan mengantuk padahal Berwald belum sempat menyerangnya.

"Ber, aku ngantuk," Tiina berkata pelan. "Biarkan aku tidur, hari ini terlalu melelahkan."

"Mengapa?"

Tiina menjentikkan hidungnya. "Aku rindu padamu dan Halldora tidak berhenti memarahiku karena kau selalu menggendongku. Aku sudah bisa jalan," ucapnya dan ia tertidur. "Aku mencintaimu."

_Aku juga, Tiina._ Berwald teringat dengan benda-benda yang akan ia gunakan untuk melamar Tiina keesokan harinya. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil satu kantong belanja yang berisi kamisol transparan merah dan celana dalam transparan berwarna merah. Dengan perlahan Berwald memakaikan benda tersebut ke tubuh Tiina dan tidak henti-hentinya mata memandang ke tubuh Tiina yang terdapat bekas luka. Bekas luka itu akan hilang suatu saat, sudah tidak separah minggu lalu. Sekalipun membekas, itu tidak akan mempengaruhi Berwald sama sekali.

"Sebaiknya aku memikirkan sesuatu," gumam Berwald samar-samar dan membaringkan Tiina yang sudah mulai terlelap dengan pakaian dalam pemberian Berwald. "Mungkin bulan madu."

_You're will be my moominmamma and I'm your moominpappa._

**TBC**

* * *

><p>AN Satu chapter lagi pasti bakalan tamat. Gw udah ada gambaran untuk chapter lanjutannya. Maaf kalau saya undur tamatnya kapan. Kalau cepat-cepat gw nggak sreg sama sekali. Sama satu chapter tambahan untuk fic ini.

Dan fic saya yang di akun lama sudah benar-benar saya hapus total. Maaf~

Review please but no flame :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Be My Sweet Darling**

_APH ©Hidekaz Himaruya_

_Sweden x fem!Finland_

_Warning: smut, age-bending, AU, maybe OOC, genderbent. Don't like don't read._

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

Ketika Tiina terbangun dari tempat tidurnya, ia mendapati dirinya mengenakan kamisol transparan berwarna merah dan celana dalam berenda. Ia merasa malu dengan tubuhnya sendiri dan dengan penampilan seperti ini ia merasa seperti sedang ditelanjangi dengan seseorang. Kamisol tersebut mengekspos payudaranya yang masih berkembang dan kakinya yang jenjang. Tiina berpikir siapa yang semalam memakaikan baju semacam ini, ia sama sekali tidak menyadarinya karena semalam ia sudah tertidur dengan lelap.

Dan pertanyaan selanjutnya adalah, mengapa di kamarnya terdapat bunga mawar merah di sekeliling tempat tidurnya. Ditambah wewangian erotis di kamarnya. Ia merasa seolah-olah sedang berada di hotel cinta, bukan hotel bintang lima.

"Kamu sudah bangun, Tiina?" bisik Berwald di telinganya dan memeluk gadis itu erat hingga gadis itu sesak. "Suka?"

Tiina kaget dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut, wajahnya merah padam mendengar perkataan Berwald. "A—apa yang kau lakukan padaku?"

Berwald tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tiina dan memberikan Tiina senyuman yang sama sekali tidak pernah ditunjukkannya. "Kau manis."

"BER!" sergah Tiina malu. "Jangan bilang semalam kau yang memakaikanku pakaian seperti ini!"

"Ya!" balasnya dengan nada datar, matanya memandang ke arah lain seolah-olah ia sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk Tiina. "Memang kenapa?

Tiina mencubit pipi Berwald dengan gemas. Pria itu memang dingin dan terkadang menyebalkan, tetapi ia tidak menyangka pria itu mampu bersikap erotis seperti ini. "Aku bisa memakai pakaianku sendiri. Kau tidak perlu memakaikanku pakaian seperti ini!"

Perkataan Tiina tentu saja tidak akan ia realisasikan, Tiina adalah kekasihnya dan Tiina miliknya. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, sangat mendukung untuk bercinta di pagi hari sebelum ia menjalankan rencana selanjutnya. Melamar gadis itu, tentu saja.

"Seharian pakai terus baju itu!" perintah Berwald, menunjuk kamisol yang dikenakan Tiina. "Sampai aku memberimu aba-aba."

Wajah Tiina merah padam, hari ini Berwald begitu usil kepadanya. Mulai membuat tempat tidurnya seolah-olah ia sedang berada di hotel cinta, berpenampilan seksi seperti ini dan yang lebih parah adalah menyuruhnya berpenampilan seperti ini sepanjang hari. Mungkin saja pria itu akan mengeksekusinya sepanjang hari hingga ia kelelahan setengah mati.

"Aku masih anak-anak, Ber!" seru Tiina malu, mencari-cari alasan agar ia terbebas dari pakaian semacam ini. Ia ngeri membayangkan jika ada tamu berkunjung dan mendapatinya sedang berpakaian seperti ini. Habislah sudah ia akan ditertawakan dan cerita akan menyebar bahwa ia telah menjadi korban pedo.

Perkataan Tiina membuat gairah Berwald bangkit, sudah kesekian kalinya gairahnya berkobar setiap Tiina mengatakan hal itu padahal dulu ia masih bisa mengendalikan hasratnya sedemikian rupa tetapi sejak kejadian menyakitkan itu—

—ia mulai lepas kontrol terhadap Tiina. Ingin memiliki Tiina seutuhnya, tanpa terkecuali.

"Siapa bilang?" tanyanya dan membaringkan Tiina di tempat tidur. Memencet ujung payudaranya yang terhalangi dengan kamisol tipis dengan lembut. "Kau sudah dewasa."

"Berr! Kau mulai lagi!" Tiina mengeluh. "Jangan bilang kau mau melanjutkan yang semalam!"

Sial, wewangian erotis yang ada di ruangan ini membuat Berwald tidak mampu berpikir jernih. Ia sendiri yang menyemprotkannya di ruangan ini tetapi ia sendiri malah tergoda. Melihat sekelilingnya yang dipenuhi bunga mawar buatan membuat Berwald berpikir bagaimana rasanya ia bercinta dengan Tiina di semak-semak mawar. Pasti sangat indah dan memabukkan dan suatu saat ia akan benar-benar melakukannya di sana.

"Tiina, ijinkan aku untuk melakukannya," gumamnya datar dan mengangkat kedua kaki Tiina, meletakkan kedua kakinya di bahu Berwald. Ia membuka celana dalam Tiina perlahan-lahan sambil memainkan kewanitaannya. Beberapa kali ia memasukinya, tetap terasa lembut dan dingin. Membuatnya mabuk di dalam cinta ini. Menggodanya untuk berbuat lebih jauh lagi. Tidak pernah bisa ia bayangkan, setiap bercinta dengan Tiina rasanya selalu menggairahkan dan tak terlupakan. Ia betah berlama-lama di kewanitaan Tiina. Mengingat ia adalah pria pertama yang menerobos dinding pertahanan Tiina— ia merasa bisa memonopoli Tiina lebih lanjut lagi dan berlaku sesukanya selama Tiina juga menikmatinya.

"Aish—Ber! Aku malu!" Tiina memekik dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia geli ketika mendapati tangan Berwald di kewanitaannya. Gemetaran sekaligus malu. Sentuhan Berwald membuat sekujur tubuhnya kegelian dan organ intimnya basah.

Ketika ia sudah puas, ia menurunkan kedua kaki Tiina dan melepaskan celana dalam Tiina. Melempar benda penganggu tersebut ke arah pintu. Ia ingin menikmati Tiina sebelum gairah yang ia miliki padam. "Kita akan mulai sekarang, Tiina!"

Pelan tapi pasti, Berwald membuka kamisol Tiina hingga tubuh Tiina nampak sepenuhnya di hadapan Berwald. Pria itu belum melepaskan kemejanya sendiri hingga saat ini. Jari jemari Tiina perlahan-lahan menyentuh kemeja Berwald dan melepaskan kancingnya satu per satu.

"Tubuhmu bagus, Ber," puji Tiina dan memegang bulu-bulu halus di dada Berwald. "Kau pria dewasa sedangkan aku masih anak-anak. Serasa aku ditiduri oleh om-om."

Pria itu hanya membalas perkataan Tiina dengan tatapan tajam. Lucu mendengar pengakuan Tiina yang seperti itu, dulu mungkin itu akan menjadi masalah baginya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Perbedaan umur mereka yang terlalu jauh. Sejak Tiina benar-benar masuk ke dalam hatinya beberapa waktu lalu, ia merasa kembali muda dan lupa akan umurnya yang sebenarnya. Merasa seperti jarak usia mereka berdua hanya berkisar sekitar tujuh tahun saja.

Ia tidak memandang Tiina sebagai anak kecil sekarang—Tiina adalah gadis dewasa dan cantik. Mempesona dan manis. Menatap mata Tiina dalam-dalam dan bibirnya terkatup rapat tetapi wajahnya bersinar cerah. Menyiratkan betapa Berwald mencintai kekasih kecilnya ini. Jari-jarinya membelai rambut pendek Tiina dengan lembut. Dalam keadaan apapun, Tiina terlihat sangat cantik dan ia tidak bisa berhenti memandanginya. Pemandangan seperti ini membuatnya tidak pernah puas untuk meraupnya.

Belaian lembut dan tatapan Berwald membuat Tiina tersipu malu. Ia sudah bercinta dengan Berwald kesekian kalinya, tetap saja ia berdebar-debar seolah ini adalah pertama kalinya. Persetan dengan alat pengontrol kehamilan, kondom atau apapun juga. Terlalu nikmat memikirkan hal semacam itu.

"Kau malu?" tantang Berwald saat melihat semburat di wajah Tiina.

"Tidak! Lakukan saja yang Ber suka," jawabnya gugup dan memeluk Berwald erat. "Aku akan siap!"

Tantangan Tiina segera diladeni oleh Berwald. Dengan sigap, Berwald melepaskan celana panjangnya dan bibirnya meluncur ke bagian-bagian tubuh Tiina—mulai dari bibir, leher, payudara, pinggang dan tentu yang paling nikmat adalah daerah kewanitaannya. Tiina hanya bisa mengeliat-geliat geli karena kecupan Berwald di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia melihat tubuhnya sendiri yang diciumi Berwald barusan, terdapat bekas kemerahan di sana dan mungkin akan membekas selama beberapa hari setelahnya. Berwald memang memiliki stamina yang luar biasa di usianya sekarang dan orang akan terkejut mendengarnya.

"Kau melakukannya dengan baik, Ber," gerutu Tiina jengkel. "Kau membuatku gemetaran, kau pria naf—"

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan perkataannya, bibirnya keburu diserang Berwald tanpa ampun sambil menghunjamkan miliknya dengan kuat ke dalam milik Tiina. Nafasnya memburu dan tersengal, tidak kuat akan kenikmatan yang Berwald berikan untuknya. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram punggung Berwald, menahan setiap dorongan kenikmatan yang membutakannya.

"A—akh, Ber!"

Berwald lepas kendali dan ia bisa merasakan bahwa dirinya mendekati klimaks. Tiina mengamatinya dan membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang lebih mengagumkan dari apapun juga. Dadanya dan lengannya yang kuat menegang ketika ia merasakan ledakan kenikmatan yang begitu menguat. Pandangannya kabur seketika ketika mencapai klimaksnya. Ia merasakan bahwa tubuh Tiina juga ikut bergetar bersamanya. Selama beberapa detik, dua jiwa mereka menyatu dalam suatu tubuh.

Mereka saling berpandangan dan hanya satu yang mereka dapatkan dari tatapan tersebut, tatapan cinta mendalam. Gairah asmara yang berkobar kencang dan tidak akan pernah padam untuk selamanya. Penyatuan cinta mereka yang paling dalam, tidak bisa dijelaskan melalui kata-kata. Hanya membutuhkan tindakan.

Percintaan terbaik yang pernah ia rasakan selama ini. Lebih dari apapun juga.

.

.

.

Tiina tertidur selama beberapa jam lamanya dan terbangun dengan perasaan yang begitu membuncah di dadanya. Teringat Berwald menandai tubuhnya dengan bibirnya tadi pagi dan ia masih merasa pegal. Ingin rasanya ia berbaring di tempat tidur saja dan kembali menikmati malam penuh gairah bersama Berwald.

Kali ini tidak ada lagi wewangian erotis maupun bunga mawar palsu di sekeliling tempat tidurnya dan yang ada hanyalah satu kotak hadiah berwarna pink serta tiga boneka Moomins ukuran besar. Tanpa basa-basi, Tiina langsung menyambar ketiga boneka Moomins tersebut. Moomins adalah film kartun favoritnya sepanjang masa. Teringat masa kecilnya dimana ia mengoleksi segala macam pernah-pernik yang berhubungan dengan Moomins, mulai dari alat makan dan alat tulis. Bahkan ketika sedang ada promo makanan berbentuk Moomins, Tiina menjadi pelanggan pertama yang membelinya.

"_Moomins_!" serunya riang dan memeluk tiga boneka tersebut. "_Moominmamma_ dan _Moominpappa_, serta _Moomins_. Lucu! Aku suka."

Tidak hanya itu saja, terdapat satu amplop berwarna pink dan satu buket bunga lily putih—bunga favorit Tiina. Ia heran, siapa yang menaruh benda-benda semacam ini di tempat tidurnya. Apa mungkin Berwald yang meletakkannya secara diam-diam? Kalau boneka Moomins, ia yakin Berwald memberikan benda tersebut kepadanya.

"Siapa yang menaruh benda-benda semacam ini?" tanya Tiina dengan nada bingung dan mengambil kotak pink tersebut. Mengamati kotak tersebut dan membalik-balikan benda tersebut untuk melihat detailnya. Sepertinya isi dari kotak tersebut bukan barang pecah belah karena bunyinya sama sekali tidak kasar, melainkan halus. Tetapi isi kotak tersebut juga tidak berat dan hal itu membuat Tiina penasaran apa isinya.

"Kau akan menyukainya, tentu saja," balas Berwald pelan. Tiina menoleh ke arah kiri dan melihat Berwald yang berpakaian resmi dan tersenyum dingin kepadanya. Pria itu terlihat tampan dengan setelan resminya dan mempesona Tiina, bukan penampilan yang biasa digunakan untuk menghadiri konvensi. Tetapi penampilan kali ini berbeda dengan Berwald yang biasanya. "Buka isi kotak tersebut."

Tiina semakin bingung dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini. Hari ini sikap Berwald benar-benar penuh kejutan yang ia sama sekali tidak menduganya. Mulai dari bercinta di pagi hari dan Berwald merayunya dengan caranya sendiri yang membuat Tiina gemetaran, pria itu tampak sedang berusaha bersikap romantis terhadapnya walaupun bagi Tiina itu sangat menggelikan karena itu tidak sesuai dengan karakter Berwald.

"Buka!"

Tiina mengangguk pelan dan membuka isi kotak pink tersebut, terdapat satu gaun putih dengan hiasan bunga di bagian atas hingga pinggang. Bermotif bunga mawar berwarna merah muda, jahitan di gaun tersebut sangat detail dan terlihat artistik. Gaun yang selama ini ia idam-idamkan sejak ia pertama kali melihatnya di butik, tetapi karena harganya yang mahal ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk membeli gaun tersebut. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Berwald akan membelikan gaun tersebut untuknya. Selama ini ia tidak pernah mengatakannya kepada Berwald dan memilih diam.

"Gaun yang indah, Ber," Tiina berkata pelan dan tersenyum riang, memeluk gaun putih tersebut. "Sangat cantik dan aku menyukainya. Terima kasih, Ber. Selama ini aku mengidam-idamkan gaun ini dan darimana Ber tahu?"

Tentu saja Berwald tahu akan hal itu, ia mendengar hal itu dari temannya bahwa Tiina mengidam-idamkan gaun tersebut dan ketika ia melihat gaun tersebut, tanpa pikir panjang Berwald membelikannya untuk Tiina. Tidak peduli betapa mahalnya gaun tersebut, asalkan Tiina terlihat cantik di hari pernikahannya ia tidak merasa rugi. Ia akan rugi jika ia tidak mengakuinya pada Tiina betapa ia mencintai Tiina dan ingin menjadikan gadis itu istrinya.

"Pakailah di hari pernikahan kita," ucapnya pelan dan menyambar tangan kanan Tiina, memasukkan cincin berlian ke dalam jari manis Tiina. "Katakan padaku jika 'ya'."

Tiina membeku di tempatnya, jadi ini ternyata alasan mengapa Berwald bersikap aneh kepadanya sejak tadi pagi. Mau tidak mau, Tiina tertawa geli. Sangat lucu, pria itu melamarnya dalam keadaan tanpa busana seperti ini. Berwald memang pria penuh kejutan dan ia sama sekali tidak menduga akan masuk ke dalam permainan Berwald. Seumur hidupnya, ia tidak pernah mendengar seorang gadis dilamar dalam keadaan bangun tidur apalagi dalam keadaan lelah akibat bercinta terlalu lama. Dan lebih dari apapun juga, ia merasa bahagia terlepas bagaimana cara pria itu melamarnya.

"Oh—astaga, Ber!" Tiina tertawa terbahak-bahak, bukan tawa mengejek melainkan tertawa yang benar-benar dari hati. "Kau benar-benar membuatku tertawa kali ini. Ya Tuhan, lamaranmu sangat lucu."

Berwald membiarkan Tiina tertawa sepuasnya meskipun ia heran apa yang lucu dari lamarannya tersebut dan memang tidak lucu. Ia terlihat konyol di depan calon istrinya sendiri dan mempermalukan diri sendiri. Ia bukanlah Edward Cullen yang romantis, apalagi seorang Casanova.

Setelah Tiina selesai terbahak-bahak, Berwald kembali bersikap serius dan meraih salah satu tangan Tiina dan menciuminya lembut. "Aku ingin dengar jawabanmu, sekarang," katanya terbata-bata, jelas sekali bahwa Berwald sedang harap-harap cemas. Menunggu jawaban Tiina sekarang juga, jika sampai ditolak lebih baik ia membujang seumur hidupnya. Ia tidak rela menyerahkan cintanya kepada wanita lain selain dengan Tiina seorang.

"E—eh?" Tiina kebingungan, Berwald memang benar-benar melamarnya. Ya Tuhan, ini seperti mimpi saja. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa hal ini akan terjadi di dalam hidupnya dan mencubit pipinya pelan. "Ber, kau serius mengenai itu?"

Berwald membungkuk dan meraih bibir Tiina lembut, membiarkan dirinya berlama-lama di sana. Tentu saja ia serius karena ia sudah sangat lama hidup bersama Tiina, mencintai gadis itu setahap demi setahap hingga akhirnya rasa cinta tersebut berubah menjadi gairah mendalam di antara mereka berdua. Setiap Berwald merasakan Tiina, jantungnya selalu berdetak liar. Ia sudah menyadari bahwa ini semua akan terjadi sejak ia tidak memandang Tiina sebagai anak-anak, melainkan seorang wanita.

"Katakan padaku!"

"Aku ingin kau yang mengatakannya, Ber."

"Jawabanku ya."

Tiina tersenyum puas—ini benar-benar kenyataan dan melumat bibir Berwald dengan ganas. Tubuhnya terasa ringan dan ia seolah-olah sedang melayang di angkasa hingga Berwald tidak bisa membalas ciumannya lagi. "Oh, Ber—kau selalu saja membuatku gila," Tiina melenguh pelan dan memandang cincin berlian tersebut. Sangat indah dan ia langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama—melambangkan penyembuhan akan masa lalu mereka yang tragis tetapi mengandung arti lain, yaitu bahwa ia ingin bersamanya seumur hidupnya dan kesetiaan. "Jawabanku sudah sangat jelas, Ber. Aku mau jadi istrimu."

Berwald tidak menjawab lagi dan tidak kalah ganas mencium bibir Tiina. Tiina mendesah kencang atas ciuman panas yang dilancarkan oleh Berwald. Gairah yang sempat padam karena kelelahan, kini bangkit kembali. Tiina akan menjadi miliknya dan ia tidak perlu canggung mengungkapkan perasaan cintanya terhadap Tiina. Tiina sudah bukan anaknya lagi, melainkan istrinya. Ia akan benar-benar memiliki anak biologis dari orang yang ia cintai beberapa bulan setelah pernikahan mereka dan itu sesuatu yang sangat indah bukan?

Ia ingin memiliki beberapa anak perempuan yang mirip dengan Tiina karena mengingatkannya dengan orang yang paling dicintainya. Dan ia sudah memikirkan untuk membeli satu rumah yang besar di pedesaan asri untuk mereka berdua serta anak-anak mereka.

Sedangkan Tiina, ia tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi. Larut dalam permainan cintanya. Menikmati sentuhan pria itu di tubuhnya dan mengundang kenikmatan mendalam baginya. Berapa kali pun ia menghindar dari Berwald, ia selalu kembali di sisi pria itu. Ia tidak sabar menunggu hari pernikahannya dengan Berwald.

—o00o—

Dua minggu kemudian, mereka berdua kembali ke Stockholm dan melangsungkan pernikahan di salah satu desa kecil dekat pusat kota beberapa hari kemudian. Tiina mengenakan gaun mawar merah muda dengan terusan berwarna putih polos dan menggengam bunga lily putih sedangkan Berwald mengenakan jas putih.

Mereka berdua hanya mengundang beberapa orang saja untuk menjadi saksi pernikahan mereka, salah satunya adalah Matthias dan istrinya, Halldora berserta kakak laki-lakinya, Lukas yang membawa gadis Islandia yang tampaknya sama pendiamnya dengan Lukas sendiri. Selain itu juga, mereka mengundang Jones bersaudara yang telah merawat keadaan Tiina setelah berbulan-bulan menghilang. Pendeta menyatakan bahwa pernikahan mereka berdua telah sah dan di tempat duduk paling belakang terdapat pegawai catatan sipil yang siap mencatat pernikahan mereka secara legal.

"Selamat, kaleng ikan!" Matthias menyeringai, menyikut pinggang Berwald dengan sedikit kasar. "Apa kubilang, dia juga mencintaimu."

"Selamat untuk kalian berdua. Selamat berbahagia."

"Bikin anak yang banyak, ya!" seru Alison genit. "Datang lagi ke Los Angeles dan nanti kita berbelanja di butik keren lagi!"

Tiina tersenyum pada teman-teman terdekatnya yang mendukung pernikahan mereka. Bagi Tiina sendiri, kebahagiaan terbesarnya adalah jika orang terdekatnya juga bisa ikut merasakan kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan dan oleh karena itulah ia tidak terlalu mengundang banyak orang. Lagi pula Berwald pasti tidak suka jika Tiina mengundang banyak tamu.

Banyak hal yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua selama mereka berdua di Los Angeles. Rasa benci, cinta, kecemburuan dan kegelisahan—semua bercampur menjadi satu. Dan kabar baiknya sekarang adalah ia merasa bahagia.

Dan kabar baiknya adalah ia sedang mengandung anaknya selama tiga minggu. Hadiah pernikahannya yang datang lebih awal di dalam hidupnya.

Ia tidak sedih seperti pertama kalinya karena ia sudah memiliki suami yang bertanggung jawab terhadap keadaannya bahkan mencintainya teramat sangat. Hidup memang sangat indah. Tiina adalah gadis paling beruntung di dunia.

Itulah yang dirasakan Tiina, mulai sekarang dan selamanya.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>AN Terima kasih yang telah mendukung fic ini dari tahun lalu hingga sekarang. Akhirnya aku bisa benar-benar menamatkannya setelah sempat WB karena dirundung masalah. Apalagi saya juga sampai nggak menyangka setelah saya edit benar-benar malah chapternya jadi panjang padahal satu chapter saja isinya sudah panjang banget. Kalau dilihat-lihat fic dulu dengan sekarang beda jauhnya terasa banget. Makasih yang dulu sudah baca fic ini dari awal hingga akhir. Btw fic ini masih ada epilog di next chapter : ) Tunggu saja ya di bulan April nanti XD Ciao


	10. Chapter 10

**Epilogue**

Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya

Note: Sven dan Svea itu OC saya, anggap saja mereka itu Aland Island. Morgan=Ladonia. Don't like don't read, kisah ini bersetting setelah dua tahun dari cerita di chapter sebelumnya. Agak-agak nyerempet ke rate M dan mentions of Nekotalia, btw Kukkamuna itu Hanatama dalam bahasa Finland-nya. Supaya berasa lebih Finnish mending dikasih nama begitu aja :D

.

.

.

Musim panas di Stockholm cukup terik sehingga orang-orang lebih betah berlama-lama di rumah dengan pendingin ruangan yang bersuhu paling rendah. Di rumah yang bergaya _cobblestone_ tersebut dulunya adalah vila Berwald dan anak tirinya yang kini sudah menjadi istrinya. Tidak ada yang berubah dari rumah tersebut, hanya saja suasananya menjadi jauh lebih hidup dan ceria setelah Morgan dan Peter masuk ke dalam kehidupan keluarga mereka sehingga lebih berwarna. Ditambah satu anak anjing dan dua kucing.

"Jangan pukul adikmu sendiri, _desu yo_!" Peter menggendong Svea yang menangis kencang karena kakak kembarnya, Sven, memukul-mukul kepala Svea. "Svea sayang, jangan menangis lagi. Sven memang usil, nanti kakak laporkan pada mama Tiina."

Svea terus menangis kencang dan memeluk Peter dengan erat. Sebenarnya ia jengkel karena Sven sudah lebih dulu bisa berjalan beberapa hari yang lalu dan sejak saat itu, Sven semakin suka memukulnya tanpa alasan dan itu sudah terjadi sejak mereka lahir. Seandainya ia bisa bicara, ia ingin bilang pada Tiina _mamma _dan Berwald _pappa_ kalau lebih baik Sven ditinggal di tempat penjualan beras karena kakak kembarnya selalu menindasnya.

Sedangkan Sven tidak peduli dan malah menertawakan Svea yang menangis kencang. Baginya melihat Svea yang sedang menangis adalah sesuatu yang teramat lucu. Sven dan Svea lahir hanya selisih berapa jam saja. Usia mereka kini sudah satu tahun lebih satu bulan. Mereka tidak kembar identik dan ada suatu pembeda fisik di dalam diri mereka. Sven memiliki mata violet dan rambut abu-abu seperti Tiina tetapi bentuk wajahnya seperti Berwald, sedangkan Svea memiliki mata hijau kebiruan dan rambut pirang serta bentuk wajah seperti Tiina. Bisa dibilang si kembar memiliki perpaduan wajah orangtuanya dan membuat orangtuanya selalu menganggap mereka berdua imut.

Sven jauh lebih dekat dengan ibunya yaitu Tiina sedangkan Svea jauh lebih dekat dengan ayahnya, Berwald. Itulah sebabnya, jika mereka berdua merasa diusili satu sama lain pasti mereka mencari perhatian pada yang bersangkutan.

Tidak hanya perbedaan fisik saja tetapi juga perbedaan sifat yang mencolok. Sven memiliki sifat yang pendiam dan jarang menangis seperti bayi pada umumnya. Sedangkan Svea adalah anak manja dan cengeng, hal kecil apapun bisa membuat Svea menangis kencang tiada henti sehingga Berwald dan Peter protektif terhadapnya. Malah Berwald sempat berkata pada Tiina bahwa Svea suka teriak diturunkan dari ibunya yang selalu menjerit kencang ketika melakukan permainan malam mereka berdua.

"_Mamma_!" Svea terisak pelan dan memeluk Peter dengan kedua tangan kecilnya. "Ma—"

Peter menghela nafas dan memberi senyuman lembut pada adik tirinya. "Tiina _mamma_ sedang belanja bulanan dan Berwald pappa sedang bekerja. Besok Berwald _pappa_ libur jadi kalian bisa bermain bersama."

Beberapa saat kemudian, Svea tertawa dan memainkan topi Peter, mendengar kata _pappa_ disebut Svea girang apalagi ditambah Peter yang berada di sisinya. Gadis kecil itu memang menyukai Peter karena anak itu baik dan penyayang, berbeda jauh dengan kakak kembarnya yang suka memukul kepalanya dan keponakan Berwald yang bernama Morgan. Tidakkah Sven mengerti bagian kepala itu sakit untuk dipukul.

"Hei, jangan mainin topiku, _desu yo_!"

.

.

.

"Peter, Sven dan Svea mana?" Tiina bertanya sambil menenteng belanjaan yang banyak. Gadis itu baru berusia sembilan belas tahun dan terlihat segar. Orang tidak akan mengira jika Tiina sudah memiliki dua anak ditambah dua anak angkat (nyasar) entah darimana. "Morgan, bantu aku bawa belanjaannya!"

Morgan mengambil belanjaan Tiina dan merengut, lalu membawanya ke dapur terdekat. Sedangkan Peter baru saja menidurkan si kembar di kamar mereka. Setelah mereka bertengkar, mungkin mereka juga kelelahan dan ingin beristirahat. Agak miris juga sejak lahir mereka selalu bertengkar satu sama lain, tetapi suatu saat mereka pasti akan akrab. Itu yang selalu diyakini Tiina.

"Si kembar sedang tidur siang, _desu yo_," Peter berkata dengan nada santai seolah-olah tidak terjadi sesuatu. "Mereka kecapekan karena terlalu banyak bermain."

"Apa mereka bertengkar lagi?" tanyanya cemas. "Svea bagaimana?"

Peter menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Mereka baik-baik saja, kok."

"Bohong, tuh!" Morgan menimpali perkataan Peter dan menatap Tiina. "Tadi Svea dipukul sama Sven gara-gara Svea mainin mainannya Sven."

Tiina menghela nafas panjang, anak kembarnya memang selalu bertengkar tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dosa apa ia ketika mengandung mereka? Apa makanan yang ia makan salah? Apa salah asuhan? Yang jelas Tiina sama sekali tidak mengerti. Ia memperlakukan Svea dan Sven dengan adil, bahkan dengan Peter dan Morgan yang notabene anak dari saudara jauh dari Berwald. Ia agak sedih mengapa anak kembarnya sering bertengkar, berbeda dengan Morgan dan Peter yang memang sering adu debat tetapi mereka sangat akrab dan dekat. Kecuali relasinya dengan Berwald yang tampaknya berbahaya dan buruk, mungkin sama dengan Sven dan Svea.

Peter mulai tinggal di rumahnya sebulan setelah pernikahan mereka dan lima bulan setelahnya, Morgan yang tinggal di rumahnya. Sedangkan mereka juga memelihara satu anak anjing betina yang dinamai Kukkanuma, satu kucing dewasa yang bernama Sveko dan satu anak kucing betina bernama Finko. Kukkanuma dipelihara oleh Tiina sedangkan Sveko dan Finko dipelihara oleh Peter dan juga Morgan. Lucunya kedua kucing mereka juga baru saja melahirkan anak pertama sehingga rumah menjadi ramai. Kukkamuna sedang mencari jodoh dengan anjing tetangga tapi sialnya berakhir dengan gonggongan liar yang membuat Kukkamuna kembali ke rumah dengan jeritan pilu darinya yang menandakan ia sedang patah hati.

Kriek.. Suara pintu dibuka dan mendapati Berwald baru saja kembali dari tempat kerjanya. Belakangan ini memang tidak ada acara konvensi yang melelahkan sehingga Berwald dapat kembali ke rumah lebih awal. Mungkin juga bosnya memberi keringanan terhadapnya karena selama ini Berwald sudah bekerja sangat keras dan juga karena ia sudah memiliki beberapa anak yang ditanggung walaupun agak lucu mendengar dalam dua tahun pernikahan mereka sudah memiliki empat anak.

"_Pappa_ sudah pulang, _desu yo_!" seru Peter ceria dan berlari ke arah pintu, memeluk Berwald dengan erat. "Hore! _Pappa_ pulang!"

Berwald membalas pelukan bocah kecil itu dan matanya memandang ke arah Tiina sehingga Tiina terlihat salah tingkah dan malu. "Aku pulang dan mana si kembar?"

"Mereka sedang tidur di kamar, Ber. Tampaknya mereka sangat lelah karena terlalu lama bermain," jawabnya dan berjalan ke arah kamar dimana si kembar tidur siang. "Ber mau lihat wajah mereka yang sedang tertidur pulas?"

Berwald mengangguk, melepaskan Peter dan mengikuti istrinya ke kamar si kembar. Peter dan Morgan saling beradu pandang, tersenyum lebar.

"Sebaiknya kita jangan ganggu mereka," Peter mengingatkan dengan wajah usil. "Biarkan saja mereka berduaan."

Morgan cuek saja, apa yang terjadi dengan Berwald bukan urusannya. Yang penting ia bisa menghabiskan makanan di rumah dan memanfaatkan fasilitas sepuas-puasnya.

Di kamar, Tiina memandangi boks bayi dimana mereka tertidur lelap. Wajah Sven dan Svea terlihat damai, tidak seperti biasanya yang merupakan wajah dimana ingin mengajak bertengkar satu sama lainnya. "Ber, lihatlah mereka sangat lucu!"

"Ya!"

"Svea sangat polos dan Sven mirip denganmu," Tiina menimpali dan tersenyum kepada suaminya. "Aku tidak pernah menyangka jika anak kembar kita sama-sama mirip dengan kita, _moi_. Ini benar-benar unik."

Melihat senyuman Tiina, mau tidak mau Berwald merasa lega. Pilihannya memang sama sekali tidak salah, Svea begitu mirip dengan ada yang di mimpinya beberapa tahun silam. Sifatnya dan bentuk wajahnya begitu sama persis. Apa yang dikatakan Svea benar, ia akan lahir kembali di tengah-tengah kebahagiaan keluarganya. Terkadang, rasa bersalah menghantuinya jika anak-anaknya merasa sedih dan ia akan merasa telah membuang mereka. Tidak tahu mengapa ia merasa seperti itu—

—mungkin ia trauma jika kejadian di masa lalu terulang kembali. Dimana ia nyaris tidak bisa memperbaikinya.

Hanya Tiina-lah satu-satunya alasan untuk mencintai seorang wanita. Gadis itu terus masuk ke dalam kehidupannya hari demi hari, tidak peduli tempat dan waktu. Memang Tiina memiliki banyak kekurangan, misalkan tidak bisa memasak tetapi masih banyak kelebihan Tiina yang tidak dimiliki seorang wanita di jaman sekarang, menjadi ibu yang baik. Kelembutan dan kepolosan Tiina membuatnya gila, ia begitu mencintai istrinya yang masih terlalu muda ini.

"Svea mirip denganmu," Berwald menambahkan dengan suara yang berat. "Kau polos, begitu juga dengan dia."

Rona merah muncul di wajahnya, matanya menatap Berwald antara tatapan marah sekaligus geli. "Aku tidak sepolos itu, kok. Dulu aku kan memang masih anak-anak, itu saja."

"Sampai sekarang kau masih polos," balasnya tidak mau kalah dan mencium kening Tiina. Di sebelah boks bayi ada tempat tidur dan mumpung si kembar sedang tidur—ia akan bercinta dengan Tiina dan meluapkan hasratnya yang paling mendalam. Sejak kelahiran si kembar, waktu bersama mereka agak berkurang terutama kebutuhan biologis mereka. Jika dulu bisa setiap hari, kini hanya seminggu empat kali. Sejak Tiina menjadi miliknya, bayangan Tiina selalu menghantuinya bahkan di kala bosan ia bisa membayangkan nikmatnya bercinta dengan Tiina.

"Ber—kau ingin menggodaku!" keluhnya dan memukul dada Berwald. Tetapi sayangnya ia kalah kuat dan Berwald mendorongnya ke tempat tidur terdekat. Hidung mereka saling bersentuhan, mata bertemu mata dan kulit bertemu dengan kulit.

"Anak kedua," racaunya pelan dan menjentikkan jarinya ke hidung Tiina. "Itu ide yang bagus."

Tiina tersenyum lembut dan terkikik. Suaminya memang selalu mendapatkan ide apapun untuk merayunya. "Tunggu si kembar kalau sudah berusia dua tahun."

Jawaban Tiina cukup memuaskan, tanpa basa-basi Berwald langsung meraup tubuh Tiina tanpa peduli bahwa di sebelahnya ada si kembar yang sedang tertidur dan jika mereka terlalu berisik bisa saja mereka terbangun.

"A—akh, Ber usil. Ber mesum!" lenguhnya ketika Berwald memainkan daerah pribadinya. "Pergi dariku! Aku belum siap sama sekali!"

Berwald tidak mendengarkan dan terus memainkan bagian itu, membiarkan Tiina mendesah kencang karena baginya desahan Tiina adalah sesuatu yang manis. Tak lupa ia merekam suara desahan Tiina dan mendengarkannya setiap saat. Suara yang begitu manis, mampu membuat gairahnya bangkit dimanapun ia berada.

Belum selesai Berwald melaksanakan aksinya hingga tuntas, tiba-tiba Morgan berteriak kencang. "Aku nemu brosur yang bertuliskan 'Hotel Cinta di Venusgarden dengan Harga Spesial. Bisa BDSM'."

Berwald tersedak dan permainan cinta mereka terhenti sejenak. Ia hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi mendengar teriakan Morgan. Ia tidak pernah menaruh brosur semacam itu apalagi menerimanya. Pasti itu kerjaan Matthias yang suka menyesatkan anak orang. Dasar bapak-bapak gila mesum.

"Kamu memang mesum," ujarnya dan mencubit pipi Berwald. "Ber mesum! Mesum!"

"Lebih baik kita bersenang-senang," bisik Berwald di telinga Tiina, menggendongnya ke suatu tempat lainnya agar tidak mengganggu si kembar yang sedang tertidur pulas di ranjangnya. Kehidupan memang sangat menyenangkan bersama istri dan anak yang dicintainya. Bukankah kehidupan ini memang menyenangkan adanya? Menarik bukan.

Menambah anak lagi bukan ide yang buruk juga.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>AN Epilognya agak gaje gitu ya? Tapi jujur saya ingin membuat fic epilog yang sedikit lucu dan nggak terlalu banyak mengumbar rate M. Makasih banyak yang sudah dukung fic ini dari awal hingga akhir. Ini rekor saya sampai sepuluh chapter =w= maafkan saya yang lambat apdet. Dan untuk bulan ini saya mau hiatus dulu, dua minggu lagi UAS dan tugas mulai bermunculan.  
><strong>


End file.
